HE VUELTO POR TI
by Anais Berenice254
Summary: UNA HISTORIA DE UN GRAN AMOR PARA FESTEJAR EL 14 DE FEBRERO. EL COMIENZO NO SIEMPRE ES CUANDO INICIA UNA HISTORIA, SINO CUANDO SE HAYAN DISPUESTOS A SALVARLA A PESAR DE TODO
1. Chapter 1

HE VUELTO POR TI

Por. Anais Carmona.

La tarde había caído por completo, la luna aparecía en el horizonte, sus rayos plateados chocaban con el mar imponente y majestuoso, las olas golpeaban la arena con suavidad de un amante el cuerpo de su amado, el sonido provocaba una sinfonía sin igual.

En la playa una fiesta que rompía el encanto de la noche, se escuchaba un ambiente de celebración, damas y caballeros con ropas muy elegantes se divertían al ritmo de un vals; junto a los fuegos artificiales que acaparaban la atención de algunos de los presentes.

Ante tal festejo la figura de un caballero enfundado en un traje de lino blanco, su espalda ancha era acariciada sutilmente por su pelo rubio al revolotear con la brisa marina, su mirada estaba clavada observando a la luna llena que besaba la superficie del mar. Mientras sostenía una copa de vino sin probar; él sonreía de lado mientras su mirada permanecía fija en el horizonte. El sonido de unos pasos acercándose lo hicieron voltear. Un hombre de pelo corto en un traje negro impecable, su tez blanca era reflejada por los rayos de luna, llevaba en su mano un sobre; siguió aproximándose a él. Al sentir la presencia de aquel hombre, el joven dijo – ¿está todo listo? – el asintió.

El caballero estiro su mano entregando le el sobre que contenía documentos que el empezó a leer de inmediato- William- dijo firmemente mientras el levantaba su rostro- sabes que mi apoyo es incondicional en todo lo que emprendas- suspiro- haz logrado triunfar aquí en Brasil abriendo el mercado para la compañía a pesar de los inconvenientes que se han presentado- Albert sonreía al escucharlo- el silencio se hizo presente un minuto y Albert giro para verlo- pero el paso que vas a dar- movió George su cabeza- es muy arriesgado y peligroso.

Cerro el folder de inmediato- ¿en verdad que te preocupa, amigo? -

George trago un poco de saliva – la reacción de la señora Eloy, el consejo y lo que dirá la señorita Candy-

Albert movió su cabeza, suspiro- respecto al consejo- sonrío- en menos de tres años hemos cumplido las expectativas para 5 ¿o no? - George asintió- de mi tía - volvió a suspirar- tendrá que entender que soy adulto y la cabeza del clan y mis decisiones-

George hablo – no se discuten- Albert asintió y sonrío- te deseo suerte con eso, será una gran discusión, pero se que podrás con ella, aunque no será tan fácil como Rockefeller- rieron los dos.

Miró el horizonte- lo sé- sus ojos se quedaron fijos- aun que me preocupa ella, no sé cómo tomara todo esto-

George sonrío, tocándole con su mano el hombro- descuida, confía en ti y todo saldrá bien muchacho- el asintió- por ahora lo mejor es descansar mañana el barco parte temprano y es una largo viaje- diciendo esto George se dio media vuelta dejándolo en la playa.

Tomo un sorbo de la copa y volvió a ver al horizonte- Candy, mi dulce pequeña, solo espero- toco su pecho con su mano- que puedas comprender todo y tu respuesta sea sincera, amor mío- se dio la media vuelta y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Lejos de ahí en una habitación bañada por la noche, una joven de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes esmeraldas se sobresaltaba de un sueño, levantándose de la cama, se dirigió a su ventana, una mano tocaba su pecho izquierdo y una lagrima recorría su blanca mejilla- Albert, dulce príncipe mío- suspiraba sin dejar de ver la luna- ha sido tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi- movió su cabeza en signo de negación, dejando salir un suspiro- que ahora en sueños escucho tu voz, llamándome, padre mío tráelo pronto de regreso- una oración de amor se percibió en aquella habiatacion, mientras volvía a recostarse en su blanda cama.

Cuando dos almas se aman, la lejanía no importa por que el amor puro puede atravesar mares, océanos y distancias, siendo solo testigo del dolor de la separación el viento mismo, que lleva plegarias al amor distanciado, para calmar el dolor de la separación de dos almas.

Los días pasaron con lentitud y las noches eran mas lentas para aquellos amantes. La distancia se acortaba al paso de estos. Esa mañana era hermosa, Candy despertó con una sensación extraña, estaba tranquila y con una felicidad que no había tenido los días anteriores. Las labores en el Hogar de Ponny seguían como siempre ocupando sus mañanas y el trabajo calmaba la necesidad de saber de él, de su Albert. Caía la tarde en Hogar los niños se encontraban con la hermana Mary tomando su clase de catecismo, la señorita Ponny y ella se encontraban en la pequeña sala remendando ropa. Entre platicas banales y otras importantes.

De pronto el ruido llamando a la puerta hizo que Candy soltara la prenda con que peleaba para remendarla, la señorita Ponny se extrañó- hija ¿estás bien? -

Ella se llevo su dedo anular a la boca, por el sobre salto se había pinchado, sonrío con su típica mueca- descuide señorita Ponny estoy bien; iré a ver quién es- asintió la anciana con una sonrisa y moviendo la cabeza.

Candy llevaba una camisa de seda blanca con mangas largas y unos olanes en su pecho muy discretos, una falda recta de color beige y unas zapatillas. su pelo recogido en un chongo alto y unos caireles sueltos. Toda esta transformación fue gracias a Annie y Archie hacia un año que la convencieron. al abrir la puerta rápidamente bajo la mano y su cara fue de asombro- buenas tardes- su corazón acelerado apenas la dejaba articular, mientras el caballero asentía – George, ¿todo esta bien? ¿Albert volvió? ¿le paso algo? - sin pensarlo tomo las manos de George.

La señorita Ponny se levantó acercándose y abriendo la puerta- Candy- se giro a verla- hija deja que el pobre hombre conteste – ella asintió y soltó las manos de George y el hizo una ademan para saludar a la anciana – pase por favor- indicaba con una mano.

George suspiro – buenas tardes a las dos, disculpen mi intromisión, pero el señor William me pidió que le diera esto- estiro su mano con un papel que tomo inmediatamente Candy- y no se preocupe señorita el señor William esta bien- Candy sonrío mientras se apresuraba a leer.

"VE AL LUGAR DONDE NOS ENCONTRAMOS POR PRIMERA VEZ, PORFAVOR"

Candy volteo a ver a George y este le regalo una sonrisa, no se escuchó nada más que un – GRACIAS GOERGE- y el sonido de la puerta al cerrar. Candy corría con todas sus fuerzas por la colina asta llegar al padre árbol. Retomo el aire perdido y empezó a buscar por el lugar sin éxito, cuando una voz familiar se escuchó.

He viajado tanto por el mundo, pero los mejores atardeceres siempre se pueden observar aquí ¿no lo crees? - Candy volteo a donde provenía la voz y vio a Albert en un traje gris de corte italiano, camisa blanca; su pelo perfecto, una sonrisa que podía derretir a un iceberg. Ella corrió a encontrarlo, se abrazaron por unos minutos.

Ella sonreía mientras lo veía, su mundo se había llenado de luz, no quería dejarlo ir, no lo permitiría de nuevo- Albert, volviste, volviste- comenzó a llorar, con su mano acaricio la mejilla de ella; limpiando sus lágrimas – no vuelvas a irte, nunca tanto tiempo por favor-

El sonreía mientras la mantenía abrazada- Candy- por un momento quería arrepentirse, solo por tenerla entre sus brazos otro instante más, pero tenía que hablarle, tomo su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos- tengo que decirte algo muy importante-

El cuerpo de ella se tensó, él lo noto- promete que me escucharas hasta el final- ella asintió. Su corazón se paralizo e hizo una plegaria a dios y comenzó- Candy no sé cómo, ni cuándo; empezó esto – trago saliva y ella sentía que su corazón salía de su pecho- eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi vida, te has metido no solo en mi corazón sino en mi alma- sus ojos la veían fijamente y la transparencia de su alma se reflejaba en ellos- llegaste a mi vida en el momento más difícil de ella y sin proponértelo la haz llenado de luz, de aventura, de amistad y de un sentimiento mas allá de mis fuerzas, en vano he luchado por contenerlo, Candy pero ya no puedo- ahora fue ella quien trago saliva y cerro los ojos por un momento, la voz de Albert se cortaba entre mezclada con miedo a perderla, pero necesitaba decirlo- si no te lo dijo, mi corazón no soportara mas tiempo. TE AMO, TE AMO con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, eres el aire que necesito para respirar, eres el sol de mis días, sin ti amor me siento solo, triste y sin fuerzas, estos meses lejos de ti, han sido la peor agonía de mi vida- se aproximaba peligrosamente a sus labios- el no poder ver esos hermosos ojos, sin poder sentirte aunque sea en un abrazo, me matan muy despacio- suspiro muy cerca de sus labios ,los ojos de ambos seguían fijos, ella temblaba en sus brazos- vengo con angustia y un poco de esperanza a preguntarte, ¿si tus sentimientos así mi son igual o si aun albergas esperanza de volver con viejos amores?- sonrió temblando - ¿o si solo me vez como tu amigo?-

Ella apenas pudo articular – Albert yo- el coloco su dedo en su boca y movió su cabeza en negación.

Suspiro- prometiste escuchar asta el final- ella asintió- una palabra tuya de negación de este sentimiento que te profeso, amor mío y juro por Dios que los guardare en la profundidad de mi alma para siempre- sus ojos se cristalizaban – velare por ti siempre como el mejor de los amigos y te apoyare para que logres tu felicidad- paso saliva- pero si tu respuesta es favorable a mis sentimientos Candy, prometo que dedicare mi vida entera hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo, que luchare por que tu sonrisa siempre este en tu cara- inclino su cabeza- sí, tus sentimientos me favorecen solo te pido una cosa Candy, concédeme el honor de ser tu esposo y yo seré el hombre mas agradecido de la tierra, porque permitirías a este tonto, ser el compañero de tu vida. No puedo ofrecerte una vida sencilla, pero – el silencio se asentó por unos minutos mientras ella observa fijamente- si te puedo ofrecer mi corazón y mi alma entera. Una palabra Candy solo necesito una palabra, ¿Por qué hoy solo he vuelto por ti? -

Sintió como el cuerpo de ella se tensaba y el la soltó por un momento, ella se giro y se puso firme, él se mantenía estático, con los ojos cerrados, su corazón se había paralizado, su respiración estaba detenida. Los minutos pasaron y el comprendió – lo entiendo, solo me queda disculparme por mi comportamiento y sentimientos, discúlpame- se había girado y comenzó a caminar, su recorrió unos pasos cuando escucho una voz, se giró.

Candy estaba viéndolo fijamente y como un susurro dijo -Tha mi gad ghràdh le mo chridhe air fad agus tha mi a 'gabhail ri do bhean- Albert abrió los ojos.

Candy agacho su cabeza por unos minutos y dijo- no lo dije bien- dudosamente, asintió cuando empezó a caminar a ella- te amo con todo mi corazón y acepto ser tu esposa, desde la primera vez que te vi mi corazón fue tuyo por completo, me di cuenta de ello desde que supe que no estabas en el departamento, supe que sin ti mi vida seria en vano, Albert te amo y no me importa lo que pase si estas tu conmigo-

Albert la abrazo – gracias Candy, mi amor gracias- mientras la llenaba de besos y la levanta por los aires- amor solo he vuelto por ti, solo por ti-. Esa tarde fue la puesta de sol mas hermosa, ninguno lo olvidaría nunca, solo faltaban unas palabras, unas miradas para sellar lo que sus corazones siempre supieron. Después de esa confesión ninguno volvería a estar solo, enfrentarían muchas cosas, pero nunca se volvería a alejar. Sus vidas comenzarían un camino, a veces fácil, otras difíciles, pero juntos. El había vuelto por ella y ella lo siguió por siempre


	2. Chapter 2 capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

Albert tomo la mano de Candy, estaban viendo como el sol caía y se perdía en el horizonte entre las montañas de aquel paraje. El apretó su mano y suspiro – bien, la parte difícil está hecha- se giro, sonrieron y tomo a Candy por la cintura, la acerco a él, ella se perdía en el azul de sus ojos. Se acerco a su bello rostro aun bañado por los últimos rayos del sol y susurro como la brisa fresca de verano después de un día caluroso – ahora, que tengo entre mis brazos y se la dicha de ser correspondido por tu amor- Candy temblaba por ese acercamiento poco tradicional, el calor del cuerpo de su amado tan cerca, el olor de maderas frescas y lo aterciopelado tono de su voz; cerro sus ojos para gravarse en su alma las palabras que le decía- la aceptación, de una joven muy bella de mi promesa de matrimonio- la alzo y giro con ella, después de unos minutos la volvió a colocar en la tierra - ¿Qué más puedo pedir?-

Ella abrió los ojos y acaricio con su mano la mejilla él- te amo- el recibió la caricia, sujeto la cara de ella entre sus manos; el cerro poco a poco sus ojos mientras se aproximaba despacio a sus labios. Ella comprendió lo que estaba por venir y también cerro sus ojos. Por un momento el mundo se detuvo, no había ruidos, no había viento y el silencio se hizo presente. Solo el sonido de dos corazones latiendo se podía escuchar. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado, cuantas formas, cuantas situaciones? Nada lo podía detener, solo faltaba un terminar de sellar el trato, el mejor trato de su vida.

Sus labios se encontraron, al principio fue un delicioso roce, como dos pequeños pétalos de rosas que se rozan al caer por el viento, poco a poco el calor guardado de dos almas se esparcía como una llamarada cálida por su cuerpo. Con el sutil toque de su lengua, el pidió permiso para entrar en su boca, ella cautivada por el calor lo permitió.

Sin las manos de el sujetando su cintura y su espalda, podía haber caído embriagada por el momento, cierto era que no era su primer beso, pero nada había en comparación de aquel lejano momento, esta vez sentía flotar, sentía que su amor era correspondido y la dicha de su alma era muy grande.

Se dice que cuando dos corazones se reúnen después de pasar una vida buscándose entre un mar de almas, el tiempo se congela, los minutos no avanza y se crea por un instante un mundo donde solo están ellos.

No querían despegarse, pero la falta de aire y la precaución de Albert lo hicieron separarse por miedo de llenarse de esa sensación, para el desconocido y para ella igual. El intento separarse, pero fue turno de ella para sujetarlo con sus manos que tenia colocadas en su espalda. El utilizo toda su fuerza de voluntad para separarse un poco y dirigirse con pequeños besos asta llegar a su oído y le susurró tiernamente -amor mío, debemos parar o juro por dios; que no podre contenerme y en este mismo instante, no solo probare tus labios sino quiero probar tu cuerpo y hacerte mía mientras las estrellas del firmamento aparecen sobre nuestras cabezas- ella se ruborizo y asintió soltando poco a poco a su amado – aunque sé que no es correcto, porque tu mereces que ese momento sea perfecto, uno un arranque de placer, quiero que ese momento sea después de haberte jurado amor eterno, con la bendición de Dios y cuando el mundo entero sepa que eres mía para siempre y yo ser tuyo- él sonrió al verse reflejado en su mirada.

Se separaron y ella bajo la cabeza, el la levanto con su mano muy despacio - ¿Qué paso, pequeña? -

Ella lo miro a los ojos –no puedo creer tanta felicidad, mi corazón añoraba tu calor y ser correspondida por ti desde hace tanto tiempo; que solo puedo creer que esto es un hermoso sueño y tengo miedo de despertar sola en mi cuerpo, solo con el recuerdo de tu aroma- Albert la abrazo y le dio un beso fugas en su frente.

Sonriendo la vio a los ojos- esto no es un sueño mi amor- tomo sus manos y la llevo a su pecho- este corazón también añoro este momento por días incalculables, nunca pensé que Dios me permitiera tener la dicha de que tu correspondieras, ahora nada de lo que venga hará que claudique en la empresa de hacerte mi esposa y nunca separarme de ti- ella sonería y la vio con la mirada más dulce que pudo encontrar- te amo Candy White y eso no es un sueño, es la verdad de mi corazón, tu eres mi vida y mi felicidad-

Candy sonrió, la dicha era muy grande pero una nube negra eclipsaba su momento. Ellos podrían amarse, pero, suspiro, faltaban muchos obstáculos más para consolidar ese gran amor, o mejor dicho persona, así que se atrevió a preguntar- me preguntaba - guardo silencio por un minutó - ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? -

Albert sonrió y le dijo – lo que tenga que pasar- moviendo su cabeza, camino unos pasos pensando y luego regreso su mirada – creo que debo de pedir permiso oficialmente a tus madres, para comenzar a cortejarte como se debe- le sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla- ¿no crees? -

La cara de Candy se enrojeció más. Pero ante tanta felicidad un atisbo negro apareció-por, dios- se llevo sus manos a su cara, empezó a caminar, freno su caminar de pronto- la tía abuela, por dios ¿qué dirán?, Albert, tu y yo-

El se acerco y la abrazo, poniendo sus manos en las suyas – cálmate, todo estará bien, lo prometo; no puedo negarte que tendremos que avisar a mi tía, es mi pariente más cercana y la considero como mi madre- movió su cabeza en signo de negación cuando vio la angustia de su amada- pero no te preocupes, aun sigo siendo el patriarca de los Andrew- Candy sonrió-será una tarea ardua y eso no será nada sencillo- pero sonrió de lado- estando juntos amor, todo podremos lograr, hasta derretir el duro corazón de la tía, ya verás– Candy se zafo de su agarre dejándolo atónito por aquel hecho.

Ella movía la cabeza en signo de negación - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, Albert no quiero darte problemas, tú tienes suficientes con los negocios y tu tía nunca ha confiado en mí, seguro tiene para ti una señorita de buena familia y finos modales y yo- guardo silencio por un minuto- bueno digamos que no tengo ni familia, ni modales – empezó a llorar, ante la mirada atónita de Albert-no quiero perderte- dijo con desesperación.

Cautelosamente él se acercó- calma amor mío- tomo su mano- cálmate, la tía es estricta y no te niego que tiene sus prospectos- Candy se entristeció- pero cuando vea que solo te amo a ti y te conozca como yo no tendrá dudas en apoyarnos- suspiro y extendió su mano – ¿confías en mí? -

Ella lo miro a los ojos, vio como el azul de ellos era firmes, decididos y emanaban una confianza indescriptible. Ella bajo la mirada a su mano y sintió que no habría nada que no pudieran lograr juntos. Lo miro a los ojos y dijo convencida – sí, confió en ti-.

Con las manos entrelazadas comenzaron a caminar, entre risas y platicas triviales bajaron aquella colina. El mundo parecía con mas brillo, con mas color y todo era nuevo para ellos. Llegaron a la puerta del hogar de Ponny; se miraron y suspiraron, los dos dijeron – es hora-

La escena que vieron fue algo que no olvidarían; la pequeña sala del Hogar, se encontraban tres personas sentadas en la sala. La hermana Mary, la señorita Ponny y George, enfrascados en una charla muy peculiar, los sillones molestos en color café, una pequeña mesita de centro, las cortinas de las dos ventanas estaban corridas, estaban alumbradas por candelabros sencillos, pero perfectamente colocados para alumbrar. Tazas de té humeantes en las manos de las personas. Al entrar la pareja de novios con sus manos entrelazadas llamaron la atención de todos, la charla anterior.

Albert no soltaba la mano de Candy, suspiro y los vio – buenas noches-dijo solemnemente.

La hermana María y la señorita Ponny, asintieron, George se levantó – otra vez, buenas noches; señorita Candy- los dos asintieron – William- el también respondió.

La señorita Ponny se levanto para indicarle con la mano – es un placer tenerlo de visita señor William, por favor tome asiento- Albert comenzó a caminar al lugar que la señorita Ponny había indicado, sin soltar a la mano de Candy.

George tenía una amplia sonrisa, observando el rostro apenado de Candy y la sonrisa tan grande en la cara de su muchacho. La hermana María dejo su taza en la pequeña mesa en el centro de la sala- ¿a que debemos su visita, Sr. William? -

Albert recompuso su postura sin soltar la mano de Candy – la verdad es que mi visita tiene un fin muy importante, hermana-

La señorita Ponny y la hermana María lo vieron fijamente – bien, Sr William, estamos a sus órdenes- dijo la Hermana María muy segura.

Candy estaba nerviosa pero permanecía sosteniendo la mano de Albert- bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, mi intención de venir aquí hoy, fue porque- levanto la mano de Candy y la beso en el dorso- mi corazón necesitaba gritarle a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, que este pobre hombre la amaba, con la esperanza de que ella me aceptara-las dos mujeres tenían lagrimas en sus ojos y llevaron sus manos a su pecho ante esa confesión del corazón; el sonrió – ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE ACEPTARME, solo falta su permiso, por lo cual me atrevo a pedirles permiso de la manera más formal-giro a sonreírle Candy – para poder cortejarla con su bendición como las madres que son para ella; con promesa de matrimonio. Claro esta, si ustedes me consideran digno para esta princesa- tomándola de la mano y levantándose diciendo estas palabras.

Candy levanto la cara aun sonrojada, ellas se levantaron para acercarse. La hermana María fijo su mirada en ella -hija- suspiro- ¿lo amas? -sosteniéndole las manos.

Ella la miro y con una sonrisa – con todo mi corazón- La señorita Ponny giro su cabeza y miro como un brillo que nunca había visto en la mirada de su niña, vio a la hermana María y con una sonrisa, las dos asintieron.

La hermana María fijo la mirada en Albert – lo tiene Sr. William, con nuestra bendición – Candy recibió gustosa el abrazo de la Señorita Ponny mientras la hermana María abrazaba a Albert.

George se acercó – si me lo permiten- dijo respetuosamente- muchas felicidades y les deseo la mejor de la suerte- se quedó de pie junto a ellos, Albert sonrió complacido por el gesto.

Candy soltó el abrazo, lo vio y sonrió – gracias señor George- corrió abrazarlo y el, la recibió gustoso, como un padre a una hija- me alegra mucho que este aquí compartiendo con nosotros estos momentos y que nos apoye en esto-

George le regalo una amplia sonrisa, el abrazo se deshizo y el inmediatamente se llevo la mano a su saco, buscando algo, saco de el un sobre blanco- si me permiten, quisiera darles esto como un regalo por su compromiso, léalo por favor señorita – extendió la mano en dirección de Candy.

Ella lo tomo y lo abrió, desconcertada por lo que leyó- ¿Qué significa esto, Sr. George? - Albert sonreía mientras las demás damas veían sospechosamente al caballero en su distintivo traje.

George se aclaró la garganta – bueno, como lo dije antes es su regalo de compromiso, señorita Candy-

Ante la consternación de ella Albert hablo – pequeña, lo que tienes en las manos es anulación de tu adopción-

Candy asintió y su cara se entristeció - ¿pero eso significa? - bajo la mirada.

Albert le levanto la mejilla, su sonrisa era grande – eso ¿significa que?, no soy tu tutor querida-

Ella inclino su mirada- si lo sé, pero ¿entonces ya no soy parte de tu familia? -Albert movió la cabeza en negación.

George tomo la palabra – mmmm, si me permite, eso no es de todo cierto-

Candy lo miro aún más desconcertada – explíquese George, porque no entiendo nada-

Suspiro el pobre hombre – vera, el Sr. William estaba muy consiente que para usted y sus madres sería una situación difícil, que su Tutor Legal estuviera enamorado de usted y mas aun que le pidiera matrimonio ¿me equivoco?- todas asintieron, Albert y George sonrieron – en la sociedad que vivos es muy estricta y discriminativa para estas situaciones por eso- enfatizo- el Sr. William ha cedido su tutoría legal a alguien más, para evitar cualquier impedimento; puesto que la señorita Candy aun es menor de edad-

Candy vio a Albert – y se puede saber ¿Quién ha tomado mi custodia? -

Albert sonrió de lado – pues un hombre de mi entera confianza pequeña, que se que te tiene en alto aprecio y te estima mucho-Ella seguía viéndolo a los ojos- el Capitán Brown-

Candy se llevó las manos al pecho – ¿el papa de Antony? - dudando aun de lo escuchado.

George asintió mientras ella gira a verlo, para confirmar de su boca las palabras que salían e su amado – en efecto señorita, el capitán Brown, los estima mucho y decidió que la mejor forma de agradecerle los momentos felices que hizo que pasara el difunto señorito Antony era convertirla en su hija adoptiva- dijo con seguridad- sin obviar la alta estima que tiene con el Sr. William, honrando la memoria de la Difunta señora Rose Marie que pido que lo cuidara si ella faltara y velaría por su felicidad y sabiendo de antemano que el difunto señorito Anthony estaría de acuerdo-suspiro- la tomo bajo su custodia-

Candy tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, por el gesto de ese buen hombre que ahora era su padre, dijo con voz quebrantada por el llanto – no, se que decir. Jamás me espere este gesto de su parte-

Albert se acerco a ella y le hablo dulcemente- nada amor, todos estamos agradecidos contigo por que entraste a nuestras vidas y la llenaste con esa felicidad que solo tu transmites- Candy sonrió aun con lágrimas en los ojos, que el limpio con su mano- solo recoges lo que tu as sembrado, además- sonrió pícaramente- solo será momentáneo-

Candy lo vio con desconcierto - ¿Cómo? - dijo dudosa.

Albert le regalo una sonrisa mas amplia- por que en unos meses- algo apenado- volverás a hacer Candy White Andrew, solo que esta vez serás mi esposa- Candy se sonrojo y asintió tímidamente.

La hermana María y la señorita Ponny se acercaron para felicitarlos- felicidades hija- dijeron al unísono, les dieron un fuerte abrazo a ambos.

La felicidad era muy grande, pues aquellas mujeres se habían dado cuenta de los cambios de Candy cuando era visitada por el Sr. Andrew o cuando llegaba una carta de él. Sospechaban que Candy no solo sentía agradecimiento, ni amistad hacia su tutor sino algo más. Sin duda les preocupaba el hecho de que fuera su tutor y que la sociedad estricta la señalara, pero con ese movimiento del Sr. Andrew para aclarar su estado legal con ella, quedaban tranquilas y complacidas de que las cosas se estaban dando bien entre ellos, solo quedaba darles una última advertencia.

La señorita Ponny después de darle un abrazo se aclaro la voz- bueno, hijos en vista que el Sr. Andrew ha arreglado el impedimento, solo me queda decirles una ultima cosa- los dos se giraron a verla- el camino que les queda es mucho aun por recorrer y rezare por que dios les de la fuerza que necesitan para lograrlo, seré muy feliz cuando estén juntos por fin-

Candy y Albert le agradecieron con la mirada. Fue el turno de la Hermana María para hablar- por mi arte, solo me queda decirle sr. Andrew- Albert la miro atento- que espero que respete a mi niña y la cuide como asta ahora- suspiro- Candy ha tenido una vida difícil y llena de retos; gracias a Dios siempre ha salido bien librada de ellos- lo miro fijamente- espero que siga ayudándola y apoyándola en este nuevo camino- se giro a ver a Candy mientras este asintió- y tu hija, se que han sido mucho los retos en tu vida, pero la decisión que has tomada te llevara a probar a limite tus fuerzas, siempre apóyate en el Sr. William y trata siempre de compartir su carga, se paciente y confía en Dios para salir de sus adversidades, el noviazgo es la etapa para acabar de conocerse, aunque ustedes han vivido ya juntos, no será nada comparable con lo que ahora comenzaran a vivir, deberás de ser su apoyo y su lugar de descanso, así como también deberás de ser pieza angular para que crezcan los dos. No les dijo que todo será felicidad, porque no lo será, pero si logran ser fuertes y comprensivos todo será fácil para que aprendan ambos a tratarse y conocerse ahora, recuérdalo siempre Candy todo en la vida se trata de compañerismo y amor, igualdad y acompañamiento- los dos asintieron, mientras la señorita Ponny y George asentían también complacidos por el consejo- de ahí en más, no puedo decirles mas que felicidades y Dios los bendiga-

Candy se acerco y le dio un abrazo a la hermana maría- gracias, gracias hermana María- la vio a los ojos- prometo siempre tener en mente sus consejo-

Ella le regalo una sonrisa- se feliz mi niña-

George no quería romper el encanto de ese momento, pero las cosas tenían que seguir y aun le faltaba a su muchacho un ultimo reto- disculpen por romper el momento, pero William es tarde-

Albert asintió a su pesar y se giro a ver a Candy- amor mío, por ahora tenemos que partir- vio a las dos mujeres- disculpen por favor el que no me pueda quedar mas tiempo, pero como George me recuerda aun tengo otro asunto de igual importancia que atender-

Candy lo vio y le pregunto curiosa- ¿Cuál, amor? -

Albert sintió como su pecho crecía inmensurablemente, escuchar de la voz de ella decirle esas palabras, lo hacia sentir que lo que venía podría superarlo- ir a ver a la tía abuela para darle la noticia de mi llegada y de tu aceptación-

Candy se tensó, Albert noto esa inquietud y se aproximó a abrazarla – que Dios te ayude-

Albert le sonrió, acaricio su mejilla- descuida amor, solo hablare con ella- Candy hizo un gesto con su cabeza- con su permiso, nos retiramos. Pero espero que no haya algún inconveniente de que mañana por la tarde regrese para llevar a Candy a mi casa a una cena-

Las mujeres asintieron con una sonrisa – ninguno señor William- Albert agradeció con un asentamiento, mientras Candy puso cara de sorpresa y preocupación- descuida princesas mañana veras como todo esta bien, por ahora con permiso-

George igualmente dijo solemnemente- nos retiramos y que pasen buena noches- todas asintieron.

Los dos habían salido de la pequeña sala, Candy tenía sus manos alzadas en su pecho y la señorita Ponny con una sonrisa le dijo – sal a despedirlo- ella dijo que si con la cabeza y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

Albert esperaba el coche que George había dejado a pie de la colina, cuando escucho la voz de Candy – Albert, amor por favor espera-

El se giro y se aproximo a ella, al estar frente a frente la abrazo y Candy le dio un gran beso sorprendiéndolo, el la deposito en el suelo y la abrazo- Candy, amor-

Ella sonrojada le dijo – no quería dejarte ir, sin decirte que te amo y te deseo mucha suerte- bajo un poco su cabeza y después lo vio a los ojos-contare los minutos para verte de nuevo-

Albert sonrió y se sintió el hombre mas feliz de mundo- Candy igual yo, te amo- pícaramente le dijo - ¿y solo querías decirme eso, o acaso ¿querías un beso de despedida? -.

Candy se sonrojo mas y dijo traviesa- sí, también quería un beso de despedida- bajo la cabeza para que Albert no notara el grandísimo sonrojo. Albert levanto la mirada de ella con su mano y se acercó a ella, le dio un beso tan apasionado con en la colina de Ponny, fueron los minutos más largos y bellos.

Suspiro, cuando escucho a lo lejos como el motor de su coche se aproximaba- si pudiera nunca me ira de tu lado amor, pero ahora tengo que ir a ver a la tía abuela- ella sintió a un ensoñada- descuida, vendré por ti mañana y pasaremos toda la tarde juntos ¿te parece? -

Ella dijo si mientras George colocaba el coche cerca – vuelve pronto amor- Albert le sonrió y se separó de ella para entrar al coche. George solo dijo – buenas noches señorita Candy- se sonrieron los dos.

Albert se giro para ver como Candy seguía de pie en la vereda viendo como el coche se alejaba, suspiro profundamente, George alegre por ver aquella demostración de sentimientos dijo aclarando la garganta y volviendo a Albert a su asiento- te amo mucho-él dijo que si con la cabeza- solo espero que te vaya igual con tu tía-

Albert cambio la expresión y se puso serio – también George, eso será todo un reto- mientras el coche se perdía en la vereda de aquel lugar, llevando a un hombre decidido a lograr su máximo reto, tener a su lado a la mujer que amaba. Mientras una joven sonreía al volver a su casa, su corazón se sentía muy feliz que pensaba que saldría de su pecho.

EN la villa de las rosas, una mujer se encontraba en la oficina, esperando el arribo del patriarca, mucho tiempo lejos y ella solo quería ver a su querido sobrino. De pronto llamaron a la puerta indicándole que el coche estaba llegando, ella sonrió – muy bien William, has superado todos tus logros, espero que ya no haya impedimento para tu unión- dejando una carta en el escritorio y saliendo con una sonrisa triunfante. Si todo salía como ella pensaba su sobrino se casaría como ella lo había predispuesto.

Salió al pórtico junto con toda la servidumbre, esperando la llegada de su sobrino. William baja del coche y sus miradas se cruzaron. La hora de la verdad había llegado, una lucha de poderes se desataría en la mansión y solo dios, sabia como podía terminar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buenas tardes, mil disculpas por la tardanza en la actualización, pero por el trabajo no había tenido tiempo para continuar la historia. Gracias por esperar y como siempre espero gustosa leer sus comentarios.

Atte. Ana besos y ayúdenme a darle vida a esta historia. Hasta pronto.

t


	3. Chapter 3 capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3

La tía abuela sonrió al ver a Albert acercarse, por un momento le pareció ver a su difunto hermano, cuando joven lo esperaban gustosa ella y Ross Marie después de una gira de trabajo. Su figura seria y el semblante recio; el paso seguro dejaba ver su porte de Lord escoces. Su pecho se llenaba de orgullo al ver que sus sacrificios y sus decisiones habían forjado a un gran hombre.

Las felicitaciones de los ancianos del consejo sobre el desempeño de William no paraban de llegar desde que tomo el control del emporio. Las decisiones drásticas sobre la educación de su sobrino daban frutos; ahora le apodaban "PRODIGIO DE LOS NEGOCIOS". La prueba mayor para ser aceptado como "PATRIARCA" indiscutible del clan; fue el poder consolidar las empresas en Sudamérica.

Lo logro en menos de lo pensado por todos, la meta había sido 5 años para estabilizar los negocios; William había logrado hacerlo en tan solo 3 años. Un logro grandísimo que había logrado la aprobación unánime de los ancianos y ganado su voto incondicional para cualquier cosa.

Consolido a las empresas como la mayor transnacional que nunca se había visto; manejaban todos los ámbitos posibles y con la excelencia que distinguía a las empresas Andrew.

Ahora regresaba victoriosos a casa; solo una cosa le faltaba a Emilia Eloy para estar con la plena satisfacción sobre su obra maestra hacer al "jefe perfecto del clan". Solo un ultimo paso y ese era conseguir un buen contrato matrimonial para su sobrino; uno en donde beneficiara a la familia con una buena unión y tal vez consolidar más el emporio.

Albert se acercaba despacio a ella, con el rigor propio que la etiqueta exigía saludo a su tía. Giro su cabeza y les regalo una sonrisa a los sirvientes que como era costumbre enfila esperaban el arribo del amo.

La tía abuela sonrió y con la rigidez, hablo con seriedad- hijo, bienvenido a casa- Albert le regalo una sonrisa – me alegra que hayas vuelto, te extrañaba mucho –

Con la misma propiedad el regreso el saludo- gracias tía, para mi también es un placer para mi volver-

La tía abuela se giro y vio fijamente a la ama de llaves, una mujer de edad mayor su pelo aun no pintaba canas, pero su cara denotaba su edad. Margot era el nombre de la segunda mandamás de aquella mansión – reciban el equipaje del señor y llévenlo a sus habitaciones inmediatamente- acto seguido los empleados rompieron filas y se dispusieron a seguir la orden de la señora. Se giro a ver a Albert – entramos William- el asintió y ofreció el brazo a su tía, caminaron juntos para entrar por las amplias puertas de la mansión de las rosas.

En el trayecto la tía abuela hablo- me imagino que estas cansado del viaje, refréscate un poco y te espere para que cenes algo- dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo por tener a su sobrino de vuelto en casa.

Albert suspiro, mientras las puertas de roble labrado de la mansión se abrían dejando ver la majestuosidad de aquel vestíbulo al estilo ingles que daba la bienvenida a la mansión, continúo caminando y habla pausadamente- yo preferiría hablar con usted tía, hay algo de suma importancia, que me gustaría tratar con usted a la brevedad posible- la tía abuela se freno de pronto llamando la atención de su sobrino.

Albert la vio fijamente- antes de cualquier cosa que necesites hablar conmigo será después de que comas algo- lo miro firmemente, haciendo una pausa- William, ni pienses que te dejare que te malpases, ya no estas de viaje sino en tu casa- no dejo margen a replica alguna.

El suspiro y alzo los hombros, a un no era tiempo de una confrontación directa con su tía- está bien, comeré algo y platicaremos- ella sonrió triunfante, minutos después llegaron a la puerta de madera y vidrios del amplio comedor.

En aquel lugar se extendía solemnemente un gran comedor de caoba de color rojizo, las paredes del lugar estaban pintado en color blanco y vino; el estilo era victoriano imponente, en la pared derecha dos amplios ventanales que daban al jardín; por el momento sus cortinas estaban cerradas, dos amplios candelabros de vidrio cortado importados de Asia daban luz aquella habiatacion en la mesa una vajilla fina y tres lugares estaban dispuestos para los comensales a la cena. Al fondo la ama de llaves y un mozo esperaban ordenes para servir la cena.

La mesa para doce personas solo estaba acomodada del lado derecho a la orilla un gran arreglo de flores y la cristalería dispuesta. Albert tomo su lugar en la cabecera de aquella mesa, la tía abuela a su derecha y atrás de ellos como siempre la figura indiscutible de George los seguía de una distancia retira. El se coloco a la izquierda de Albert.

Minutos después empezó el desfile de los platillos favoritos del patriarca, la platica fue trivial; entre el clima y como había estado su viaje; las novedades de la familia. La tía abuela le conto sobre Archie y la universidad, que era su orgullo al ver tomado la licenciatura de Derecho. También le comento que Elisa seguía de novia de uno de los hijos de Rockefeller y que Niel tomo la iniciativa de estudiar economía. Albert escuchaba atento todos los por menores de su tía, mientras llegaba el postre.

Al terminar con los pormenores de la conversación, la ama de llaves se aproximo con el servicio de té. Albert hablo mirando a las dos señoras – tía preferirá tomar el te en la biblioteca, la conversación que tenemos pendiente, me gustaría tenerla ahora-

Ella se giro a verlo- Margot oyó al señor que el servicio de té se disponga en la biblioteca- la ama de llaves asintió y se retiro a susurrarle al mozo. Minutos después la tía abuela se levantó – me imaginó que el asunto será muy serio, por la impaciencia que tienes para discutirlo William- el asintió- entonces me adelantare a la biblioteca, los esperare ahí, a George y a ti-

Albert dejo su servilleta y se levantó al igual que George, al ver como su tía se levantaba de la mesa- en un momento estaré con usted tía- ella lo vi extrañada- el asunto que necesito hablar es solamente con usted, George ya está enterado del asunto-

Ella asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar, antes de salir del comedor dijo – como gustes, entonces esperare en la biblioteca, no tardes-

Los dos caballeros asintieron, después de que ella dejo la habiatacion George se aproximo a Albert- te deseo la mejor de la suerte muchacho, ha llegado la hora-

Albert sonrió de lado – descuida amigo, mi decisión esta tomada y no pienso retractarme de la misma, la tía tendrá que aceptar mi decisión o tomare las medidas necesarias-

George suspiro y sonrió- recuerda que cuentas con mi apoyo para todo- Albert asintió y se dispuso a dejar el lugar. George lo miro cruzar el umbral de aquella puerta y susurró – ve William, lucha por tu felicidad, cueste lo que cueste muchacho-

La tía se acercaba a la puerta corrediza de la biblioteca, su cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora. Se debatía sobre el asunto tan importante que su sobrino quería hablar con ella, de algo estaba segura no era sobre negocios o George estaría junto de él; de los muchachos no podía ser Elisa y Niel no habían molestado mas a Candy y bueno Archie mantenía una conducta intachable. Por un momento se detuvo y sus manos se fueron a su pecho y sonrió, tal vez solo tal vez había encontrado por fin a la elegida para sucederla como matriarca del clan.

Claro faltaba la aprobación de ella, debería ser una muchacha de sociedad, abolengo familiar y educación intachable. Suspiro sin olvidar que debe de conocer un poco de economía y manejar a la perfección a la servidumbre y las casas. Deberían de traer rápido al mundo al nuevo heredero del clan, por dios un nuevo Andrew de línea directa. Sonrió mas asta sentarse en la sala de color blanco y toques de caoba, una mesita de centro del mismo material.

La biblioteca era imponente, una ventana amplia la adornaba, permitía ver el paraje de la arboleda de la mansión. Las cortinas estaban recorridas en señal que el patriarca se encontraba en casa. La habiatacion estaba iluminada con el nuevo sistema de electricidad. El escritorio imponente solo usado por los patriarcas era lo único se interponía a la vista. Ese escritorio tenia una larga historia había llegado de Escocia con su familia y en el fue labrado con sudor y sangre toda la fortuna de la familia. Solo el patriarca podía utilizarlo, solo el jefe del clan tenía el privilegio.

La tía acaricio con su mano sutilmente, cerro sus ojos tratando de recordar su niñez y como en la villa de Escocia llegaba de pequeña y su padre pasaba horas sentado en esa silla y trabajando en él. Recordó la frase que decía siempre- Solo un verdadero líder puede tener la fuerza para llevar esta familia, aquí se a forjado nuestro futuro y se seguirá labrándose después de mi- suspiro al recordarlo.

De pronto el sonido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos y se giró. Albert entraba tranquilo y con paso seguro – tía gusta tomar asiento- ella asintió.

De inmediato la ama de llaves servía el té, en una vajilla china bellamente decorada, se sentaron frente a frente, esperaron que la sirvienta terminara y comenzó la charla- bueno William, estamos solo así que dime ¿Qué cosa importante deseas decirme? -

Albert se acomodo en el fino sillón, su taza de te humeante aun estaba en la mesa, mientras la de la tía se dirigía a sus labios. Bajo un poco la mirada para acomodar sus palabras y después la vio directamente a los ojos- iré al grano tía, la verdad después de dejar todo en orden referente a las empresas y superado sus expectativas, he tomado una decisión-

Emilia lo vio a los ojos y dejo la taza de te en la mesa- sí, sobre ¿Qué la has tomado William? -

Albert también fijo su mirada- sobre mi tía- el silencio duro unos segundos- es momento que no solo acomode el emporio sino también mi vida- respiro profundo- he decidido que es momento de sentar cabeza- la tía hiba hablar y Albert la detuvo con un ademan- he encontrado a la mujer perfecta para mí, no solo entiende mi responsabilidades, sino también conoce mis sentimientos y gustos- sonrió de lado mientras la tía se quedo seria- ama la libertad como yo, es delicada y a la vez aguerrida. La luz de sus ojos hace que mi alma descanse en ellos y su sonrisa tía, da paz a mi cansada alma. Por si sola brilla como el mas lindo día de primavera y su corazón es bondadoso y gentil-

Mientras Albert continuaba con esa ensoñación la tía abuela tomo la palabra- hijo- llamo su atención y movió la cabeza- al parecer has encontrado aun ángel en la tierra-

El asintió- si tía, he tenido la dicha de encontrarme uno- sonrió – y hoy he tenido el valor de confesarle mi amor y ella aceptado gustosa mi proposición para cortejarla con promesa de matrimonio-

La tía abuela no pudo con el sobre salto y se levanto ofuscadamente al igual que el – pero William, por dios, has hido solo- se llevo la mano a la frente y empezó a caminar angustiada- seguro su familia no lo vio bien, debiste haberme esperado para ir a pedirla como se debe- siguió caminando mientras Albert observaba- dirán que tu familia no prueba, que desfachatez la tuya; debemos remediar eso. No quiero habladurías, que afecte la reputación de esta familia-

Albert movió su cabeza y se acerco a la pobre anciana- tía por favor tome asiento y le contare todo- tomándola del brazo- le aseguro que la familia de ella no se fija en esas pequeñeces-la sentó en un amplio sillón de la sala, el permaneció cerca de ella, tratando de calmar a su tía de la impresión de la noticia.

La tía lo vio con una mirada retado- por dios William, ¿Cómo crees que no?, por Dios –

Albert rio- ella es muy sencilla y su familia igual-

Se recompuso y lo miro- esta bien- suspiro- con la fiesta de compromiso que organizare resarciremos este lio-

Albert suspiro, aun no le decía el nombre y la tía como siempre ya tomaba atribuciones, solo esperaba que al decirle el nombre siguiera con ese entusiasmo- no se adelante tía, no que cree: que primero le dijo el nombre de ese bello ángel-

La tía abuela respiro profundo y trato de calmar su corazón de la felicidad de haber escuchado- tienes razón hijo- con respiración agitada hablo- ¿Cuál es el nombre de tan bello ángel? - acaricio la mejilla de Albert pues estaba cerca de ella- disculpa, pero fue una gran alegría, dime por favor-

Albert se levanto mientras su tía lo seguía con la mirada- bueno su nombre es CANDICE WHITE BROWN-

La tía abuela abrió los ojos en par en par, se levanto de golpe y se acerco a el- QUE DIABLOS DICES- su mirada era de furia- WILLIAM ESTAS LOCO- le grito- POR DIOS ELLA ES TU HIJA ADOPTIVA, SIN CONTAR QUIEN ES-

Albert siguió firme- no estoy loco, la amo y he tomado mi decisión, Candy White será mi esposa-

Eloy manoteo y camino con una furia indescriptible, se giro y vio a Albert- no permitiré que la sangre pura de los Andrew se mezcle con una cualquiera-

Albert alzo la voz- no le voy a permitir que le falte el respeto a la mujer que amo-

Eloy se acerco con la cara enardecida- ella es de una posición diferente a la nuestra, de un mundo no favorable para nosotros- levanto la mirada- se perderá la estirpe pura de la familia y la esencia de generaciones de esta familia, por un capricho tuyo William- se retaron con la mira- NO PERMITIRE QUE COMETAS ESE ERROR, POR UN TONTO ENAMORAMIENTO TUYO POR UNA HUERFANA, SIN HOGAR, SIN FAMILIA. NO, OYEME SOBRE MI CADAVER HARAS A ESA HUERFANA LA MATRIARCA DE ESTE CLAN-

William cerro los ojos por un momento – SERA COMO USTED GUSTE TIA- ella sonrió por un momento- PERO NADA DE LO QUE DIJA ME HARA CAMBIAR DE OPINION, Candy será mi esposa y si para eso tengo que perderla usted, por su terquedad de no aceptarla como tal. ME VERE CON LA PENA DE NO VOLVERLA A VER NUNCA MAS, pero le recuerdo que YO SOY EL PATRIARCA DE ESTE CLAN Y MIS DESICIONES SON IRREVOCABLES Y LA DECISIÓN ESTA TOMADA CANDY SERA MI ESPOSA LE GUSTE O NO-

Eloy Andrew recompuso su postura y hablo fuertemente- prefieres a una huérfana sobre tu familia por dios William no puedo creerlo- fingió que le faltaba el aire y tomo asiento -soy tu tía de sangre, he velado por ti desde que tus padres murieron, no puedes darme este disgusto y lo peor dices que si no reconozco tu decisión me consideraras muerta para ti- empezó a llorar.

Albert se acercó, se inclinó para estar a su altura y quiso hacerla entender- tía por favor, la veo como una madre y le agradezco de sus cuidados; nunca podre pagarle lo que ha hecho- la tía abuela se giro haberlo- pero no cambiare mi decisión, la amo y ella a mí; solo espero que recapacite y comparta conmigo esta felicidad y nos de su bendición-

Eloy frunció el ceño- NO. NO ME OYES; NUNCA TE DARE MI BENDICION WILLIAM CON ELLA NO-

Albert movió su cabeza – entonces no me deja otra opción que pedirle que se retire de esta casa- se vieron a los ojos- porque mi prometida vendrá mañana y le pediré que se quede en la mansión, para hacer los preparativos del anuncio-

Se levanto rápidamente y William la siguió- PUES NO ME IRE, OYELO NO PERMITIRE QUE ELLA EN LA MANSION Y SE QUEDE SIN SUPERVICION-

Albert suspiro- entonces la recibirá tía-

Eloy asintió- LA RECIBIRE, PERO NO LA ACEPTARE, NO PERMITIRE QUE CAIGAS EN SUS GARRAS- alzo sus manos – SEGURO ELLA LO SUGIRIO PARA PODERSE METERSE EN TU CAMA Y ASEGURAR SU MATRIMONIO, ES UNA CUALQUIERA Y MUY INTELIGENTE, PERO YO SOY MAS Y NO PERMITIRE QUE CAIGAS EN SU ENGAÑO-

Albert ya no aguanto y le alzo la voz- NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LE FALTE AL RESPETO OTRA VEZ, yo invite a Candy y para no mancillar su honra mañana a primera hora llegara la Señorita Britter y Señorita O'Brien, al igual que Archivald- viéndola a los ojos- no piense que ella quiera tomar ventaja, ella es una persona que no tiene malicia como usted-

Sus ojos casi salían de las orbitas de ella, el color llenaba sus pómulos de sangre y apretaba los puños- así que lo tenías todo resuelto William- el siguió firme- de todos modos estará aquí y te recuerdo- se volvieron a ver a los ojos- TU SERAS EL PATRIARCA DEL CLAN, PERO YO SIGO SIENDO LA MATRIARCA Y MI VOTO COMO MI BENDICION ES INDISPENSABLE PARA TU ENLACE Y TE JURO QUE NUNCA LO TENDRAS- se dio la vuelta dejando parado a Albert en la biblioteca, antes de salir se giró- NUNCA ME OYES WILLIAM NUNCA TE PERMITIRE QUE TE CASES CON ESA HUERFANA- salió azotando la puerta.

Albert movió su cabeza y suspiro, sabia que hiba ser intransigente y muy difícil, pero jamás pensó que el corazón de su tía podría volverse duro y aún seguía sintiendo pragmática en sus convicciones; pero nada lo haría cambiar su decisión, aun si tenia que dejarle de hablar a su tía por lo que le restara de vida. Pero no importaba, el amaba a su ángel y por ella seria capaz de pelear con medio mundo y defendería su amor.

El seguía ensimismados en sus pensamientos cuando George entro- William ¿todo bien?, vi salir a la señora Eloy muy molesta-

Albert giro a verlo- no George la tía sigue intransigente con lo de Candy- frunció el ceño- me temo que deberemos usar el otro plan-

George respiro profundo y lo vio- me lo imagine, por mucho tiempo los señoritos Legan envenenaron su mente en contra de la señorita Candy, sabia que hiba hacer difícil-

Rio Albert- difícil George, me dijo que si seguía con mi idea pensara que ella había muerto para mí-

George se acercó a Albert y le toco el hombro derecho- William-

Él sonrió- descuida, nadie me hará cambiar de decisión, amo a Candy y ella a mí, pase lo que pase luchare por felicidad, así tenga que traer fantasmas de un lejano tiempo, para que mi tía entre en razón- apretó el puño.

George lo miro fijamente- entiendo, entonces no hay mas remedio que comenzar con el plan B- asintió- hare unas llamadas-

Albert asintió – sí, George que venga lo mas pronto posible, no importa el costo lo quiero aquí- asintió George y se retiró.

Albert se acerco a su pequeño bar y se sirvió una copa de Brandy, se acerco a la ventana y dijo al viento – descuida amor, juro que nada nos separa; pase lo que pase estaremos juntos- apretó el vaso de brandy y miro al firmemente- perdóname Rose por romper mi juramento, pero si no lo hago no habrá forma que entienda mi tía- una estrella fugaz curso el cielo.

Mientras un corazón se sentía afligido por el paso que hiba a dar, que tal vez lastimaría a su querida tía. En otra parte del pueblo una joven enfundada en un pijama de tirantes de color blanca, cabellera suelta, se asomaba a la ventana. Un suspiro por un amor era llevado por el viento del sur.

Sus ojos verdes veían el firmamento y una plegaria susurraba sus labios- amor mío, solo ruego a Dios por que no hayas despertado aun mounstro que atente con este amor- se llevo las manos a su pecho y tomo su crucifijo- Dios dame fuerzas, por que esta vez no permitiré que nada me robe mi felicidad, Albert juro que peleare por este amor, asta con el ultimo aliento de mi alma-

La noche cayo y los dos fueron a la cama tratando de soñar con el bello momento de esa tarde, con el calor de sus labios junto a los de su amado. Rozando delicadamente sus labios al recordar esa cálida sensación que aun palpitaba en ellos, un suspiro se lleva la promesa de verse al despertar.

La mañana llego como un suspiro, Albert se levanto temprano y George lo esperaba junto al choche, Albert hiba casual un pantalón café y una camisa blanca, sus gafas características y una sonrisa en los labios.

George se alegro a verlo tan animado- buenos días William-

Albert le sonrió- buenos y maravillosos días George-

George sonrió- se ve que el ver a la señorita Candy te pone de tan buen humor, deberé darle las gracias cuando la vea-

Albert se sonrojo – la amo y soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo al ser correspondido por ella, amigo-

George asintió- entonces te hará falta esto para ir con tu dulce ángel- saco de su chaqueta las llaves del coche y se las dio-

Albert recibió las llaves- gracias- fue a la puerta del chofer y de pronto se giró a verlo – las señoritas ¿ya llegaron? -

George con su seriedad característica le respondió – Alejandro fue a recibirlas a la estación de tren- el asintió- yo me he quedado esperando la llamada de confirmación de la hora de partida del invitado sorpresa-

Albert sonrió más- entonces ¿vendrá? - George asintió- perfecto pensé que no hiba a necesitar ayuda extra, pero, en fin- suspiro diciendo las ultimas palabras- me voy George regresaremos para el almuerzo- asintió y se marcho en busca de su amada.

Por la ventana de la biblioteca la tía abuela lo observaba como se marchaba, de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Margot, ella sin voltear hablo – las habitaciones para los huéspedes están preparadas-

Margot se acercó sigilosamente- si señora, todo está dispuesto como lo ordeno-

Eloy seguía viendo como se perdía el automóvil de Albert por la arboleda, apretó su puño seguramente hiba a buscar a esa huérfana- y mis invitadas han confirmado su llegada-

Margot segura hablo – si señora, salieron ayer por la noche como lo dispuso y llegaran mañana a primera hora-

Asintió y se giro a ver a la ama de llaves- perfecto retírate y prepara el almuerzo, seguro William llegara para esas horas- la mujer hizo una caravana y se retiro al estar sola, sonrío para ella- no solo tu tienes cartas guardas William, yo igual, veremos quien dice la ultima palabra, echaré a Candy para siempre de la familia o dejo de llamarme Emilia Eloy Andrew-


	4. Chapter 4 CAPITULO 4

CAPITULO 4

El sol iluminaba en el horizonte, la mañana había despertado en la colina de Ponny. Las tareas habituales se habían llevado a cabo. Candy como siempre ayudaba a sus madres con los deberes del hogar. Los niños estaban bañado y desayunados.

Candy lavaba los platos con una sonrisa. La pequeña ventana de la cocina del Hogar de Ponny daba una vista maravillosa de la pequeña pradera, los arboles se encontraban majestuosos e imponentes; el cielo azul en el firmamento y la brisa del viento cada vez se ponían mas caliente. Pero eso no afectaba a Candy, su mente volaba al momento donde su bello príncipe de colina, la sostiene en sus brazos y la besaba. Por un momento dejo su deber y se llevo la mano para tratar de tocar sus labios, esos labios que aun quemaban por el recuerdo de aquel beso.

Sin duda había sido algo mágico y único para ella. Por más que se sonrojaba, no dejaba de repetirse para si misma que era mas lindo en la vida real que en el mejor de sus sueños. De pronto una voz la saco de su ensoñación.

En la puerta la Hermana María la veía fijamente y sonriente, al ver como su linda niña. Estaba ensoñada por aquel recuerdo – sí, sigues soñando despierta, Candy; jamás terminaras de lavar esos platos y llegara el Sr. Andrew y no estarás lista-

Candy giro inmediatamente su cabeza y le regalo una enorme sonrisa, mientras la Hermana María se acercaba a ella- disculpe hermana, ahora termino solo que-

La hermana María había tomado de la mesa de madera sencilla de aquella cocina un trapito, se dio a Candy y esta la vio desconcertada- descuida, mejor vete arreglar o se te hará tarde- Candy se giro a ver al pequeño reloj que estaba colgado junto a la puerta de la entrada a la cocina.

Candy tomo inmediatamente el trapo y se seco las manos, mientras la Hermana María se remangaba el habito para comenzar la labor- gracias Hermana, le prometo que cuando regrese. Lavare los platos por una semana- decía dándole un beso y caminando a la puerta.

La hermana María suspiro y antes de escuchar como desaparecían los pasos rápidos de Candy. Hablo- Candy-

Esta se freno en un minuto y se giró – si hermana-

Ella igual se volteo para verla a los ojos- mi niña, solo quería decirte algo- al igual ella tomo el trapo que Candy había dejado en la mesa, se limpio las manos y se acerco a ella- se que todo esto fue muy repentino, la confesión del Sr. Andrew y la decisión que tomaste-

Candy se tenso por un momento- sí, fue algo repentino, pero- suspiro un momento y bajo su cabeza por un segundo- me siento muy feliz, por primera vez durante mucho tiempo mi corazón se siente en paz y lleno de vida-

La Hermana María se acerco a ella y le tomo las manos- lo se hija y me siento feliz por ti ¿pero? -

Candy vio que algo le afligía e inmediatamente hablo - ¿Qué le preocupa Hermana?, le puedo asegurar que Albert es sincero en sus sentimientos por mi y yo igual lo amo-

La hermana María sonrió y tomo su mejilla- lo se hija, lo vi en sus ojos el día que llegaron juntos-

Candy fijo su mirada en ella, no entendía ¿Qué era lo que le afligía a su madre? - dígame ¿qué le preocupa, entonces? -

La hermana maría la vio a los ojos y hablo fijamente- me preocupa, Candy que no vayas a poder soportar el peso de la situaciones que bien- sus ojos se encontraron- aunque el sea sincero, los problemas que enfrentaran apenas se empiezan, la señora Eloy, su tía no aprobara tan fácilmente su relación e hija es una persona de muchas influencias que pueden hacerles pasar un mal rato y yo – suspiro por un momento- no quisiera volverte haber mal, no otra vez ya has sufrido demasiado para que vuelvan a lastimarte-

Candy suspiro y hablo pausadamente- Hermana María- tomo sus manos entre las suyas y con una voz claramente- se que el día que volví, mi vida no estaba muy bien y regresé a recuperar fuerzas. No fue fácil para mi asimilar todo, la partida de Terry y las situaciones que nos llevaron a terminar. Sin contar lo que paso con Neil, y bueno tantas cosas, tantos cambios- suspiro-pero gracias a todo eso, hoy tengo metas figas y una dirección por la cual quiero pelear con todo, los golpes de la vida me han llevado a madurar y tener bien presente mis prioridades y lo que quiero -suspiro- y lo quiero es mi felicidad y hoy sé que la única forma de tenerla es junta Albert, lo mejor de todo que el igual que yo estamos dispuestos a luchar por conseguirlo, pase lo que pase-

La hermana María la miro - ¿está segura?, esta pelea será mas allá que cualquier otra que hayas peleado-

Candy le regalo una sonrisa- descuide – sus ojos mostraban un brillo de seguridad que desconocía la Hermana María que tuviera- ya no soy mas esa niña, un día perdí a Albert y en ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de que sentía algo más que una simple amistad por él, pero sabía que no era el momento, tenía que sanar para saber con certeza que era ese sentimiento. Albert no se merecía un corazón herido, si no uno dispuesto a pelear por este sentimiento. El vació de mi departamento sin el y la soledad que viví empezaron a sanarlo; hasta que lo encontré me hicieron darme cuenta de cuanto lo amaba; al descubrir su identidad fue una sorpresa para mi y tuve que volver a arreglar mi mundo. También confronte demonios de mi pasado y se ve- sonrió- tenía pensado hablar con el a su llegada y confrontar mis sentimos por el- suspiro de nuevo y sonrió de lado- estaba decidida que lucharía por él, si solo el me diera un atisbo de esperanza- la hermana maría seguía la conversación muy atenta y sorprendida por la nueva actitud – pero bueno el tomo la palabra y me lleno de valentía y seguridad, sé que será difícil y tal vez , haya momentos que quedre claudicar, pero- giro su cabeza un momento para concentrarse en la nada- luchare por primera vez luchare por alcanzar lo que quiero, lo que amo y seré capaz de enfrentar todo lo que venga por nosotros, por que esta vez ambos estamos decididos a ser felices y nadie podrá hacernos claudicar sobre eso-

La Hermana María sonrió y le dijo- entonces hija, ve y lucha por tu felicidad y se feliz; ambos se lo merecen- Candy la abrazo y ella después le dijo firmemente- solo una ultima cosa Candy- ella asintió- siempre recuerda el camino a casa, por más duro y difícil que sea siempre tendrás un lugar a donde volver y recobrar fuerzas-

Ella le sonrió de nuevo – gracias, siempre lo recordare Hermana-

La Hermana María giro a ver el reloj- vamos sube a cambiarte o el sr. Andrew vendrá y no estarás lista- ella asintió y salió corriendo de la cocina. Al desaparecer del lugar, la Hermana María suspiro- solo espero mi pequeña que Dios acompañe tus pasos, como asta ahora y rezare cada día por que tu sueño de alcanzar la felicidad se logre- se giro a volver con su deber.

La mañana transcurría lenta, el cuarto de Candy era una zona de batalla y repetía para si misma una y otra vez- Annie Britter, donde estas cuando mas te necesito- caminaba por su habitación, era pequeña y sencilla, una cama de dorsales blancos y un suave colchón; una pequeña mesa cerca a su ventana, con cortinas estampadas. Un pequeño tocador sencillo de madera pintada en color blanco y una luna pequeña. A lado de su puerta tenia un perchero con algunos sombreros colgados. Una mesa de noche a lado de su cama, esta estaba pegada a su pared. Un lampara de noche, algunos cuadros con fotos de Albert y ella, Archie y Annie, Patty y una foto muy peculiar.

Ella se sentó en la cama, alrededor de ella algunos vestidos y conjuntos sobre ella. Suspiro y tomo la foto – al fin cumpliremos nuestra promesa- suspiro y volvió a dejar la foto en su lugar- hace mucho que no he pensado en ti amigo, si que la vida da muchas vueltas- la foto peculiar era de Terry en Londres; a su lado Susana con un bordón. Los dos con trajes de fiesta, el llevaba un esmoquin y ella un vestido en color rosa. La seriedad de su rostro engañaba a primera vista, sus manos estaban entre lazadas.

Candy se quedo viendo la foto y pensó como había llegado hace unos meses una carta de Terry, donde le explicaba que Susana había estado delicada y nadie le daba esperanzas. Ella suspiro, el orgulloso Terry había pedido ayuda a su padre, convencido por su madre para ayudar a la joven. Las últimas líneas le decían que en el viaje a Londres esperaban que algún doctor pudiera ayudar para que mejorara. Que haría asta lo ultimo para que ella estuviera bien y que, a pesar de todo, él le agradecía por permitirle seguir siendo su amiga.

Candy quiso contestar la carta y le dio animo para que seguirá adelante y que contaba con todo su apoyo. Aun que ya no existe en ella mas sentimientos que el de una amistad y bellos recuerdos; fue otro factor para seguir adelante, sin culpabilidades y su corazón sano para amar.

Sonrió y tomo su maleta y comenzó a empacar- es hora de tomar de nuevo mi camino, esta vez será mi última aventura- recordaba todo lo aprendido de Annie y con la seguridad que ahora tenía terminaba de empacar.

Se enfilo a su tocador y reviso por ultima vez su atuendo. Era sencillo pero elegante su traje era de dos piezas, era de color beige con toques en café. Era una chaqueta y una blusa de encaje sutil, una falda recta beige con adornos sencillos en café fuerte. Su pelo estaba sujetado en un chongo alto y sus caireles caían en cascada por sus hombros. Sonrió y se acerco a el y coloco un poco de labial rojo, movió su cabeza al recordar lo que Annie le dijo - _tarde o temprano lo ocuparas, hermana_ \- cuánta razón había tenido. Se giro y fue a su ropero lo abrió y vio una caja blanca con una cinta azul.

La tomo y la llevo a su cama, la abrió cuidadosamente, mientras otro recuerdo llego a su mente. Un Archie llegaba corriendo a despedirse a la estación del tren, con esa caja en la mano – _Candy, espera esto te hará falta para tu vestido_ \- ella se había negado aceptarla y el refuto – _por favor tómalo, un día me lo agradecerás-_ cuánta razón había tenido Archie – gracias Archie, tenias razón- de la caja finamente decorada saco un hermoso sombrero de Razo fino de color beige y llevaba unas hermosas flores de lado derecho. Debajo de los unos guantes de guipur en color blanco. Candy los saco y los acomodo en su lugar estaba lista. Tomo un poco de su perfume y respiro – lista, para empezar. Esta vez es mi última gran lucha-

De pronto tocaron la puerta y ella les dio entrada- pase por favor-

Uno de los pequeños niños del Hogar llegaba con una gran paleta de dulce – Candy- mientras le daba una gran chupada a la misma- el Sr. Andrew espera por ti-

Candy sonrió y tomo su maleta- Gracias, Matt ahora voy-

El pequeño desvió su mirada por un momento y dijo – oh, por Dios. El sr. Andrew se quedará sin aliento al verte Candy-

Candy sonrió- Hay Matt- mientras salía de su habitación.

Albert se encontraba tomando una taza de té, en la sala con la señorita Ponny y la Hermana María. La pequeña sala se encontraba al pie de la escalera. Al escuchar como los pasos de alguien bajando, llamo la atención de Albert. Dejando a un lado la conversación de las damas, su cara y su corazón se paralizaron, por primera vez en su vida todo quedo estático alrededor de él. Solo podida ver al ángel que bajaba de aquella escalera.

De inmediato se levanto y se dirigió a ella, sus ojos no podían separarse de ella. Al ver la reacción de él, Candy sonrió y se sonrojo – disculpa, la tardanza-

Albert le sonrió – no importa amor, por ti hubiera esperado toda una vida- Candy se sonrojo, el se acerco abrazarla, por un momento no le importo nada mas que tenerla en sus brazos, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de ella y le susurro- eres la cosa mas hermosa, que yo haya visto amor-

Ella rio discretamente, cuando se separaron- Albert- suspiro.

La señorita Ponny tomo la palabra- chicos, deben irse o llegaran tarde para el desayuno- Albert se giro a verla, mientras tomaba delicadamente su mano- su tía no vera bien que lleguen tarde-

Albert sonrió- descuide, llegaremos a tiempo. señorita Ponny-

Candy tomo su maleta y Albert la tomo de inmediato- sí, lo que menos quiero es empezar disgustando a la tía abuela- Albert rio.

La cara de Candy era de seriedad, por eso había sacado una sonrisa- esta bien, señorita entonces vámonos-

Candy se aproximó a sus madres que se acercaban inmediatamente- que Dios te protege, hija- dijo la señorita Ponny.

Después de abrazarla, se acerco la Hermana María- recuerda hija lo que hablamos y –

Candy la sonrió mientras Albert permanencia cerca – descuide Hermana María, siempre lo tendré siempre presente-

Albert se acerco cuando el abrazo se terminaba- descuiden todo esta bien- tomo la mano de Candy- regresaremos en 15 días- Candy lo volteo a ver asombrada.

La cara de desconcertada de ella hizo que sonrieran las dos amables mujeres. La señorita Ponny se acercó- descuida hija, el Sr. Andrew, nos pidió permiso para que estuvieras en la mansión de las rosas, para organizar tu fiesta de compromiso. Nos ha dicho que su tía estará en la mansión y hemos dado su permiso-

Candy se giro y vio a Albert- Albert, ¿estás seguro? -

Él le sonrió- claro, descuida vendremos por tus madres para que estén presenten en la fiesta de compromiso-

Ella soltó un profundo suspiro- esta bien, buenos ahora si nos vamos- todos se enfilaron a la salida del Hogar de Ponny, el coche de la familia de los Andrew los esperabas.

Albert abrió para ella, la puerta del coche y le ayudo a colocar su maleta en el coche. Después hizo una caravana de despedida. Se monto en el coche y encendió el auto. El coche se perdía por el camino. Candy hiba muy pensativa, estaba tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos para su llegada ala mansión, sabia que no hiba hacer fácil, pero estaba convencida de luchar.

De pronto el motor el auto se detuvo, giro y vio como Albert abría su puerta y rodeaba el auto asta la puerta donde estaba ella. El abrió la puerta y extendió su mano, ella la tomo curiosa y salió del auto.

Candy había dejado su sombrero en la parte de atrás del coche, al sentir la luz del sol en su rostro cerro por unos instantes sus ojos. Albert aprovecho el momento y la abrazo tan fuerte, inmediatamente contesto el gesto. La cabeza de Candy descansó en el pecho de él.

Albert sonrió y su corazón empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus latidos, el frenesí comenzaba. La despejo de el por un instante y recargo su frente en la de ella. Sus ojos se miraron de frente y Candy empezó a aumentar la frecuencia de su respiración.

Albert suspiro y con una sonrisa- te extrañe mucho, amor-

Candy sonrió- no más que yo amor mío. La noche fue muy larga-

Albert sonrió y se despejo de ella. Y la ajusto mas a su cuerpo. Con su mano derecha rozo su mejilla- por eso he venido por ti, no quiero estar separado mas tiempo- se aproximo poco a poco a sus labios, mientras ambos cerraban sus ojos, adivinando lo que ocurría – quisiera perderme en tus labios, toda la noche mi corazón y mi alma han deseado volverte a besar- la respiración de Candy estaba agitada, ella había deseado ese beso.

Albert abrió los ojos por un momento, sonrió y despacio rozo los labios de ella. Cuando ella esperaba aquel beso tan anhelado, él se retiró – pero- suspiro- llegaríamos tarde con la tía abuela y – sonría, mientras Candy abría los ojos- estoy seguro de que no quieres darle ese disgusto a la tía ¿o sí? -

Candy comprendió el juega que tenia Albert. Así que puso una cara de picara y decidió que si uno podía jugar ella también lo haría. Antes de que Albert se retirara de ella. Candy subió rápidamente sus manos cuello de él.

Albert estaba atónito cuando sintió como ella lo jalaba para acercarlo- no, sr. Andrew. No se saldrá con la suya y aunque la tía abuela se enoje- aprovecho que Albert estaba desconcertado y lo acerco asta robar de sus labios un beso.

Albert se sentía en las nubes, Candy le estaba robando un beso y no era un simple beso. Sus labios comenzaron una danza no tierna, pero si apasionados. Candy, aunque inexperta en estos menesteres se dejaba guiar por la pasión del momento. Tímidamente hizo un movimiento rápido y entreabrió sus labios.

La sensación de aliento de ella pidiendo más, hizo que Albert perdiera el control. De pronto de ser pasivo tomo el control de la situación. Sus brazos que estaban quietos en la cintura de ella comenzaron a tener vida propia. La acomodo para él, sus brazos recorrían su espalda y el embriagado de la pasión y de felicidad, exploraba tímidamente aquella boca.

Ella se dejaba descubrir mientras su corazón parecía latir con amenaza de salir de su pecho. Sus manos que estaba en la nuca de él se retiraron y se colocaron sobre el pecho de Albert. Cobraron vida y viajaban por él.

El beso se intensifico y sin querer, Albert perdía el poco control que tenia y se despejaba esos labios y de esa boca profanada por primera vez por la suya. La sentía temblar en sus brazos, pero la necesidad de seguir saboreándola era embriagadora. Así que como el aventurero que era fue recorriendo poco a poco su piel, tersa como el pétalo de una rosa y lo llevo hasta su blanquecino cuello.

Al igual que el ella estaba perdida, embriagada por la sensación provocada por las caricias de Albert. Sus movimientos dejaron libre un lado de su cuello. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza al sentir como Albert besaba cuidadosamente esa parte que nadie había tocado antes.

Por todo su cuerpo recorrían oleadas interminables de calor, sentía como los labios de Albert quemaban su piel y algo dentro de ella despertaba, una sensación única de querer que no se detuviera. Su alma pedía mas y mas de eso.

Albert la sujetaba con más fuerza a él, sintió como un impulso dentro de su alma le exigía tomar en ese momento a su amada. Pero de repente un gemido de la boca de Candy lo hizo volver a la realidad. Por dios que estaba haciendo, no era el lugar, ni el momento, pero la necesidad de sentirla suya, de sentir que ese amor era verdadero y que no era un simple sueño; lo hizo perder la cabeza.

Se detuvo y despacio separo sus labios de aquel cuello. Fue un acto de voluntad como nunca lo había tenido. Abrió poco apoco sus ojos y observo como ella estaba enrojecida por aquel acto y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Aun estaba con sus ojos cerrados, impaciente del siguiente movimiento.

Albert entendió que ella también lo quería, pero no era el momento. Su mano derecha la retiro de la espalda de ella y con la suavidad de tocar una flor, acaricio su mejilla y enderezo tiernamente su cara.

Suspiro y beso sus labios fugazmente. Susurro mientras juntaba su frente a la de ella- amor mío, perdóname por no contenerme, te amo- ella abrió sus ojos, desconcertada por la acción- mi amor están grande, que mi razón se nubla al probar tus labios, pero- volvió a acariciar su mejilla y Candy movía su cabeza contra la mano de el- no es el momento, pero pronto amor mío, pronto estaremos untos para siempre-

Candy sonrió y su respiración aun estaba agitada- descuida, yo igual deseo estar junto a ti, mas allá de un simple beso. Quisiera perderme en tus brazos y gozar de tus labios- sonrió al ver como el, se sonrojaba- pero entiendo que aun no es el momento y ¿Por qué no esperar? - él sonrió- tendremos toda una vida para saciar esto que sentimos no lo crees-

Su voz picara saco de los labios de él, una sonrisa- si tienes razón amor- libero el abrazo y tomo su mano, la llevo a sus labios y la beso- será mejor que tomemos d nuevo el camino o la tía abuela se enojara-

Candy soltó una carcajada- tienes razón- sonrojada- vamos o haremos enfadar a todos por llegar tarde, Sr. Andrew-

Albert abrió la puerta y la invito a tomar asiento. Candy se colocaba en el sillón del coche- sabes amor- Ella lo vio con una sonrisa- si por mi fuera, te raptaba en este instante y te llevaría a la primera iglesia y te haría mi esposa en este instante-

Candy sonrió- si amor, y después tendría que preparar el velorio de tía, por que seguramente se Moria del coraje- Movió la cabeza mientras Albert le regalaba una sonrisa.

Cerro la puerta del coche y tomo su lugar- esta bien, par ano matar a la tía abuela, seguiremos el protocolo como lo manda la buena costumbre- encendió el coche y comenzaron el recorrido. De pronto Albert tomo la mano de Candy y la beso.

Candy se giro y lo vio- por el buen nombre de la familia- rieron juntos. El coche se perdía por el sendero para la mansión de las rosas.

En la estación de tren un trio de jóvenes, bajaban del tren. Archie llevaba de la mano a Annie. Los dos iban muy elegantemente vestidos, Archie portaba un traje de color gris con rayas estilo inglés, Annie tenía un lindo conjunto de color azul marino con toques en blanco y guantes de satín, un hermoso sombrero de raso azul.

Detrás de ellos bajaba una señorita de figura estilizada, en un traje de color hueso y finos toques de color negro. Su sombrero de color hueso y cinta negra. Unas gafas mas delgadas en su cara y una maleta en su mano derecha.

Archie hacia señas cuando vio a Alejandro, uno de los mayordomos de la mansión. Este se acerco y le retiro las maletas a Annie y Patty – señoritos por favor síganme los esperan en la mansión-

Patty se giro a ver Annie- no estoy segura de poder hacer esto-

Annie tomo su mano y le sonrió- recuerda que Candy va a necesitar de nuestra- se inclino la cabeza- vamos por ella, se fuerte amiga-

Archie se acerco a ella- vamos Patty es tiempo de enfrentarlo, de todos modos, estaremos aquí para ayudarte si lo necesitas- Patty asintió.

De la mano de Annie siguieron a Archie para subirse al coche. Los tres se enfilaron para subir al coche. Archie estaba nervioso, Annie lo percato y lo tomo d su mano- descuida amor, todo saldrá bien-

Archie se giro y la vio, tomo su mano y la beso- está bien, amor, solo espero que la tía abuela y Albert entiendan-

Annie sonrió- y si no- suspiraron- estamos juntos para afrontar todo lo que venga- el volvió a besar su mano y la mano de Annie que estaba libre se dirigió a su pecho, jugando con una cadena que colgaba de su cuello.

Patty seguía ensimismada con el paisaje que se hiba mostrando por la ventanilla del coche. Su mente estaba intranquila, la muerte de Steart seguía presente en su mente. Había tomado decisiones que cambiaron su vida. Pero los fantasmas de su pasado aun la seguían para todos lados.

Tenia miedo de regresar a ver a la familia Andrew y enfrentar sus miedos. Pero el saber que su amiga la necesitaba le dio el valor para confrontarse con ella misma. Era tiempo de seguir adelante y soltar todo aquello que la ataba a un recuerdo. Si quería continuar con su vida. Estaba decidida pero no sabía si tendría las fueras necesarias.

Pero ya estaba ahí, era hora de pelear. Cuantas luchas vendrían, cuantos obstáculos para tantas personas. Esa estadía en la mansión cambiaria a todos, sin duda los días serian difíciles. Muchas más caras se quitarán y otras tantas se mostrarían.

Sin duda, era una reunión muy especial y solo unos pocos podrían salir bien librados, aun faltaban cartas por descubrir, veremos como juegan cada uno su papel.


	5. Chapter 5 capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5

La tía abuela se encontraba en la sala de té, una amplia habitación de la mansión de las Rosas. Decorado al puro estilo Luis XVl, los colores pasteles tenues dejaban entrar mucha luz a la habiatacion por las dos amplias ventanas, las cortinas de seda eran cambiadas en invierno por terciopelo. Pero ahora estaba en su apogeo el calor de la primavera. Los ventanales esta van abiertos. La tía Eloy tomaba su tercera taza de te de la vajilla china que le había regalado Sara para su cumpleaños.

El color blanco de la sala y el fino color del roble de la mesa de centro. Los paisajes de un a famado paisajista lucían por la habiatacion. Un librero lleno de buena lectura como decía ella, libros de novelas, poemas y una que otra obra era su orgullo; en el centro de aquel librero se imponía el enorme libro de Genealogía de los Andrew, pasado por generaciones en generaciones, con los datos importantes de todos los miembros de la familia. Desde la muerte de Anthony no había cambiado nada de ese libro, sabia que era hora de marcar con la espantosa leyenda la biografía de su pequeño "FINADO"; pero aun ella con todo su temple nunca tuvo el valor de ponerla al igual que el nombre de CANDICE WHITE ANDREW.

Suspiro con eso ultimo pensamiento, cerro los ojos y recordó la primera vez que vio a esa chiquilla. Movió su cabeza en negación tratando de borrar ese recuerdo y luego la imagen de su querido Anthony. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla- Anthony- dijo como un suspiro de dolor del alma.

Movió la cabeza y delicadamente dejo la taza de aquel te en la mesa y se levantó. Se acerco al viejo libro con toda la historia ancestral de los Andrew y empezó a leerlo. Paso rápidamente las primeras hojas. Se detuvo y sonrió al ver las fotos de sus padres, suspiro al ver la foto de su hermano imponente aun en la foto, pero de un corazón de oro; continuo y vio las fotos de Rose Mary su gran confidente, su esposo y derramo mas lagrimas al ver la foto de Anthony su pequeño niño.

Por inercia volvió a girar esas páginas, que alguna vez fueron su orgullo hoy la llenaban de dolor. vio la foto de los padres de Archie y sonrió su otra pequeña traviesa Alejandra, era hermosa casi igual que su Rose Mary, su esposo Alistar siempre con la elegancia de un Lord Ingles. Giro la hoja y vio la foto su Steart, su inventor. De repente solo cerro aquel álbum y lo coloco en su lugar. No era momento para llorar, era momento de estar firme. recorrió con su mano ese libro y suspiro- tantos recuerdos, padre, madre como los extraño a pesar de todo. Velen por mis niños que yo velare por los que aún están aquí-

Si otra persona hubiera escuchado esa frase aseguraría que Eloy velaría por la felicidad de la familia. Pero su corazón aun tenia mucho odio y rencor que no le permitía ver la verdad de las cosas. El orgullo mal infundado aún se observaba en los ojos de ella.

De pronto el sonido de un cierre de puertas la hizo girar y salir de sus cavilaciones- disculpe madame- dijo una pobre chica que entro cuidadosamente a la habiatacion.

Eloy la miro fría y tajante- ¿Qué quieres Doroty? -

La joven se repuso y le dijo – acaban de avisar que el señorito Archivald, paso la puerta principal de la mansión y se dirige para acá, junto con la señorita Britter y la señorita O'Brien, señora-

Eloy aclaro su garganta y se vio rápidamente en un platón de plata, para limpiarse las huellas de aquella lagrimas derramadas, se giro y vio a la muchacha- perfecto, retírate en un momento estaré en el vestíbulo para recibirlos- la joven asintió y a punto de retirarse escucho la voz de la matriarca- el señor William ¿ha llegado? -

Doroty se giró y respondió – no señora aún no ha llegado-

Asintió fríamente con la cabeza- esta bien, me imaginó que las habitaciones están dispuestas como él lo ordeno –

Doroty seguía firme en su lugar- por su puesto señora solo con una adecuación que hizo el señor por la mañana a primera hora-

Eloy la vio intrigada- ¿Cuál? - secamente

Doroty trago saliva- que la habiatacion de la señorita Candice, fuera la que esta junto a la del señor, madame-

Eloy tenso la quijada y levanto la cabeza-William, por Dios – Frunció el ceño- y ¿está ya preparada? -

Doroty se preocupo un poco por la actitud de la señora- si madame-

Movió un poco la cabeza y con voz fría le dijo- retírate, que vengan los mozos por el equipaje de los recién llegados- Doroty asintió. Mientras Eloy camino asta la ventana, al escuchar el cierre de la puerta, dejo salir su frustración- POR DIOS WILLIAM, le vas a dar la mejor habitación de la mansión después de la tuya- apretó las manos- pero esto no se quedará así. O dejo de llamarme ELOY EMILIA ANDREW-

Archie, Annie y Patty asían arribo en el vestíbulo de la mansión. Los mozos sacaban el equipaje y la señora Eloy hacia presencia como la mejor de las anfitrionas, con una sonrisa y modales perfectos- bienvenidos niños, me alegro de que hayan llegado con bien-

Archie se acerco a saludarla con los modales mas finos, tomando su mano y besándola mientras hacia una pequeña caravana- es un placer verla querida tía gozando de tan buena salud-

Eloy sonrió y asintió con la cabeza- el placer es mío Archivald, se ve que tus estudios en Washington, se ve que los has aprovechado muy bien- se giró- y ustedes muchachas no me van a saludar- las chicas asintieron y se acercaron abrazar a la señora- es un gusto tenerlas aquí-

Vio de pies a cabeza a Annie- hija sin duda a ti también te han sentado muy bien tus estudios de modales- Annie se sonrojo- tu vestir y tu figura sean estilizado eres toda una bella señorita de sociedad, tus padres deben de estar orgullosos de ti-

Annie inclinó su cabeza y dijo con una voz suave- para mi también es un placer volverla ha ver, señora Andrew. Mi madre le manda saludas y las gracias por recibirme en su casa-

La tía abuela sonrió de lado – descuida querida siempre es un placer que vengas de visita- se giro y vio a Patty y con desconcierto – pero querida Patty, ¿ya te has quitado el luto? -

Patty no supo que decir y Annie la movió para que reaccionara- sí, señora desde hace un mes-

La tía abuela endureció sus facciones- bueno si tus padres así lo consideraron- suspiro- que le vamos a hacer cada uno tiene sus costumbres, por mi parte. supondría que durarías mas tiempo de luto por mi fallecido sobrino-

Patty se tensó, cerro los ojos se imaginaba la reacción de la señora- lo sé, pero mis padres lo sugirieron-

Eloy movió un poco su cabeza- pues si ellos lo sugirieron no hay mas que decir los padres siempre tiene la razón- sonrió un poco forzado- tu también te has vuelto una hermosa mujer, mi sobrino estaría encantado con tu cambio-

Patty se había transformado en una hermosa mujer, su talle y su cuerpo habían sido moldeados a una exquisita figura de joven.

De pronto la puerta principal del vestíbulo se abrió dejando entrar a la pareja de rubios con una sonrisa en la cara.

La felicidad destellaba por los ojos de ambos y una sonora carcajada llamaron la atención de la tía – creo que ya han llegado todos, les parece que pasemos al comedor-

La tía Eloy se había girado, cuando la voz de Albert retumbo- BUENAS TARDES CHICOS BIENVENIDO- Annie y Patty corrieron abrazar a Candy. Albert miro fijo como la tía abuela había caminado unos pasos- tía acaso ¿no le dará la bienvenida a Candy? -

Eloy como la matriarca de los Andrew no dejarían que nadie viera sus sentimientos mucho menos los de desprecio; se giro y puso una cara fingida- BUENAS TARDES CANDICE-

La pobre soltó inmediatamente el abrazo de Annie y se acerco ala tía abuela, hizo una caravana perfecta y con una sonrisa – buenas tardes, señora Eloy. gracias por recibirme e invitarme –

Ella sonrió de leda- menos mal que aprendiste a saludar muchacha, William gasto mucho en tu educación- los ojos que le dio la tía abuela a Candy eran de hielo

Candy se quedó estática por la contestación, pero le regalo una sonrisa- lo sé, señora por eso estoy a gradecida con Albert y con usted-

Albert sonrió Candy le daba una cachetada con guante blanco a la tía Eloy. Eloy no se quedaría así – y de la invitación, agradécele a William, no a mí. Pasamos a la mesa- se giro a seguir caminando rumbo al comedor.

Albert movió la cabeza y con una sonrisa, se aproximo a Candy y la tomo de la mano susurrándole al oído- CANDY 1- TIA ABUELA -0- Candy y Albert soltaron una risa y como frágil muñeca extendió su mano para llevarla al comedor.

Annie, Patty y Archie se observaron - ¿Qué fue eso? - dijo Archie.

Patty movió su cabeza y Annie los hombros- no lo se querido, pero creo que tu tía abuela sigue odiando a Candy- dijo firmemente Annie

Archie movió la cabeza – no me refiero a eso, sino al comportamiento de Albert con Candy-

Annie suspiro- descuida cielo, ya lo averiguaremos por ahora vayamos al comedor o nos retara tu tía- asintió.

Archie se coloco en medio de ellas y dijo galantemente- vamos señoritas- ellas le sonrieron. Ya tendría la tarde para averiguar de primera mano que estaba pasando con ese par.

La comida fue servida como siempre, en total silencio. Eloy estaba furiosa porque Albert había sentado a Candy a su lado derecho dejándola a ella a su izquierdo. Pero que osadía, esta muchacha ni siquiera había sido presentada como una Andrew y ahora tenia el lugar privilegiado para la novia y peor para la futura señora de la casa. Sus nervios estaban al tope.

Archie había querido decir algo, pero inmediatamente Annie le dio un jalón a su pantalón, este había volteado y movió su cabeza en negación. Ahora asta ella estaba intrigada por el comportamiento de ese Par. Patty que estaba intrigada por esa forma de convivir ellos lo conocían a ambos como buenos amigos, pero las miradas y las actitudes que tenían esta vez la hacia sospechar que esa relación había cambiado para bien.

La comida había transcurrido en una paz algo peculiar. La tía abuela solo ordenaba a los mozos seguir con los platos. Candy y Albert se sonrojaban y cuchicheaban. Annie y Archie se miraban extrañados. Patty solo sonreía al ver a ese par.

Se serbia el postre y la tía abuela hablo aclarando su garganta- ¿les apetece tomar el te en mi salón? – las señoritas sonrieron en forma de aprobación, la tía fijo su mirada en Annie- me encantaría escucharte interpretar algo de música Annie para amenizar la ocasión podrás hija? -

Annie le regalo una sonrisa- será un placer señora-

Vio a Patty- hija ¿me escoltarías al salón? - Patty asintió- ya que veo que William esta muy ocupado para escoltarme-

Albert se levantó y sonrió – en eso le doy la razón querida tía- estiro la mano – será un placer llevar a MI NOVIA a tomar el té- se giró y sonrió- discúlpeme por esta ocasión-

Archie no pudo mas al escuchar eso, se encontraba de pie ofreciéndole la mano a Annie- ¿perdón? - dijo sorprendido, mientras Candy se sonrojaba al escucharlo hablar.

La tía abuela se giró a verlo – lo que escuchaste Archivald- suspiro- tu adorado tío, eligió a Candice como su novia. Es una sorpresa ¿verdad? - su cara era de disgusto.

Archie aun sorprendido vio a Albert- ¿es cierto? - Albert sonrió- felicitaciones-

No pudo terminar con la frase cuando la voz de la tía abuela le llamo la atención- por favor Archivald guarda la compostura, ese tema lo trataremos más tarde-

Annie en silencio y haciendo movimiento los labios- felicidades- Candy contesto igual para no ser descubiertas por la tía abuela.

Eloy vio a Patty- nos vamos hija- Patty asintió y procedieron a retirarse al salón. Las chicas estaban fascinadas con el exquisito y fino decorado del lugar. Los mozos empezaron a servir. Las parejas quedaron juntas. Annie se aproximo al piano y empezó con una suave tonada. Que inmediatamente alegro a la tía abuela.

Saboreando su te, se giro a ver a Archie- bueno hijo, aun no comentas como te fue este semestre en la universidad, me imaginó que bien pues he recibido tus nota-

Archie se giro y vio a su tía- por su puesto tía, usted tenía razón mi vocación era la abogacía- en ese m omento Annie se equivoco al estar tocando las teclas del piano, la tía abuela se giro a verla y esta sonrió apenada retomando la melodía. Le pareció extraño que Annie se equivocara en un acorde tan sencillo, pero eso también lo investigaría después.

Propia como todo una m mujer de alta sociedad se giro a ver a Patty- y tu hija ¿qué has hecho después de tu regreso a Florida? -

Patty se atraganto con el te y le sonrió limpiándose delicadamente con la servilleta- vera señora, mis padres me permitieron que entrara a la escuela-

Se enderezo la señora Eloy, no era nada convencional pero bueno se veía que los padres de Patty eran de mente muy abierta- se ve que tus padres son muy modernos y ¿Qué te permiten estudiar? - voltio a ver Annie- me imaginó que igual que a Annie modales y alta costura, es un buen ejercicio para una dama de sociedad-

Patty sonrió tímidamente- pues vera- pensó por un momento – estudio para ser maestra-

Ahora fue el turno de la señora Eloy para atragantarse con el té. Albert y Candy sonrieron a punto de soltar una carcajada. Archie los reto con la mirada y la contuvieron. Eloy limpiaba sus labios y dijo – bueno hija, son cuestiones de tus padres, pero creo que son ideas muy modernas. Pero bueno es mejor que ser una enfermera y trabajar en un hospital. Por lo menos eso te ayudara para la crianza de tus hijos, más adelante-

En ese momento Candy y Patty se atragantaron con el té. Albert la miro fijamente borrando su expresión de felicidad- tía, no veo el problema en la profesión de Candy ¿qué le molesta? -

Eloy se colocó en una posición tajante- que no es bien visto en una señorita de sociedad, trabajar como una enfermera, en cambio si sus estudios los dedicara para – levanto la mano al aire- no se ayuda en acciones de beneficencia o simplemente como pasatiempo-

Candy se tenso y movió su cabeza de lado- disculpe, señora, pero mi profesión no es un pasatiempo, es una profesión muy digna y respetada. Ayudo a las personas y me puedo-

Eloy detuvo la platica de Candy- lo que digas- restándole importancia y levantándose. Dándole la taza de té a una empleada- William, Archie, muchachas me retiro. Quisiera tomar una siesta nos veremos por la noche- Albert y Archie se levantaron para despedir a la tía abuela.

Ella se retiraba y Annie dejaba de tocar el piano, se acerco inmediatamente al grupo de jóvenes. El primero en hablar fue Archie- haber- se levantó del sillón y se aproximó a Annie tomándola del brazo y sentándose poco ortodoxamente en el sillón- ustedes dos tendrán que explicarme ¿Qué ese eso que son novio? - Annie movió la cabeza.

Albert se levanto y con una sonrisa se aproximo a Archie- yo a usted jovencito no tengo nada que explicarle- todos se quedaron viéndolo sorprendido por el tono de voz que había utilizado. De pronto soltó una carcajada, al ver la cara de terror de Archie, palmeo su hombro- vamos, Archie estaba bromeando- se giro y vio con ojos de amor a Candy- solo la verdad, ayer le pedí a Candy que fuera mi novia- se acerco a ella y estiro su mano, ella la tomo y se levanto de su lugar y el inmediatamente la abrazo, se sonrieron- y me ha dicho que si- se giro y vio a Archie- soy el hombre más afortunado ¿no lo crees?-

Archie sonrió de oreja a oreja- felicidades gatita, tío- se acercó abrazarlos- se habían tardado mucho en descubrirlo, verdad amor- se giro a ver a Annie.

Annie se acercó a ellos – si la verdad si hermana muchas felicidades- Candy la abrazo.

Sonriendo dijo – gracias Annie- se giro a ver a Patty que también se había acercado- y ¿tú que dices amiga? -

Patty sonrió y propiamente dijo – les felicito a los dos- abrazo a Candy – y mas a ti amiga, por darte la oportunidad y volver amar y que mejor que con Albert – sonrió y se giro a ver a Albert – felicidades-

El beso suavemente en la mejilla a Candy cosa que la sonrojo, Archie algo intrigado siguió preguntado – y ¿Cómo le hiciste para que a tía abuela aceptara? - Annie lo reto con la mirada m mientras el alzo los hombros.

Albert lo vio fijamente- no ha aceptado –

Todos voltearon a verlo - ¿Qué? - la cara de Candy era la más sorprendida

Albert con su serenidad característica hablo – lo que escucharon, hablamos, pero no estuvo muy de acuerdo- Candy se dejo caer en el sillón y el se aproximo a ella- descuida princesa, sé que lo entenderá-

Candy lo vio – eso no me preocupa amor-con cara ingenua mientras Albert estaba desconcertado.

Annie se acerco y suspiro- si Albert, lo que quiere decir Candy, es que entonces algo trama y será mucho peor que un simple regaño o pelea-

Patty asintió y se acercó- en efecto- se giro a ver a Candy- debes tener cuidado Candy- las tres asintieron.

Archie y Albert se miraron desconcertados- haber ¿Qué pasa? - Archie se atrevió hablar- yo estoy sorprendido por lo que sucedió, el comportamiento de la tía abuela y la relación de Albert y Candy- miro a Albert y alzo los hombros- pero ustedes no tienen cara de sorprendidas-

Las tres mujeres bajaron su cabeza, la primera en hablar fue Candy- bueno, es fácil de explicar querido primo- vio a Albert con picardía - ¿o debo decir sobrino, amor? - Albert rio y Archie estuvo serio- está bien dejare de bromear, lo que pasa-

Annie se aproximo a Archie y le dio un beso en la mejilla—lol que pasa amor, es que Candy nos había contado algo sobre sus sentimientos-

Un sorprendido Albert tomo asiento y dijo curiosos- así ¿Qué les había contado Candy? - ella le sonrió coquetamente.

Patty hablo- en sus cartas nos había dicho que el sentimiento que tenía así Albert estaba cambiando y que lo extrañaba mucho, y bueno- Patty tomo asiento con cara de picara.

Annie hablo muy animada- pues le dijimos a Candy que cuando viera a Albert-

Candy sonrojada interrumpió a Annie- que simplemente me arriesgara a saber que sentía por ti- Albert la vio sorprendido- técnicamente-

Patty se adelantó- que te robara un beso y que viera si tu sentías lo mismo que ella-

Albert estaba sorprendido, así que Candy sospechaba algo y tenia un plan- ¿pero ¿cómo? -

Candy le sonrió y le dijo dulcemente- bueno digamos que me animaron a darte un empujón-

Albert sorprendido por la charla dijo – Candy, tu ibas-

Annie sonrió y se adelantó – a robarte un beso, si Albert eso hiba hacer- él sonreía cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando pasar al mozo principal de la casa.

Propiamente y vestido con su uniforme Wilson entro a la sala- disculpe señor, pero acaban de llegar visitas a la casa-

Albert se levantó y propiamente hablo – si Wilson, de ¿Quién se trata? -

De pronto el sonido de dos pares de zapatillas se dejó escuchar, en la puerta del salón las figuras de dos señoritas finamente vestidas, cambio el rostro alegre de los presentes por una más serio.

Elisa había llegado traía un conjunto de color vino con toques en negro, se retiraba un sombrero fino de Razo y se retiraba poco a poco los guantes, su acompañante se encontraba seria su lado- solo yo querido tío y traje a una amiga-

EL corazón de las chicas se detuvo, su fin de semana hiba a dar un giro de 360° sin dudarlo. Albert sonrió forzado al ver quien a acompañaba a Elisa. La joven solo dijo – hola William, hace mucho que no nos veíamos-

Albert sostuvo la respiración por unos segundos – Escarlet- esta le sonrió mientras Candy la observa fijamente Patty, Annie apretaba la mano de Archie y este veía a su tío. Sin duda las cartas de su tía abuela para jugar. Albert movía la cabeza y sus facciones eran de disgusto.

¿Qué pasara con estas visitas anticipadas? ¿quién será la famosa Escarlet?; sin duda eran muchas preguntas en la cabeza de Candy, pero las respuestas las tendría muy pronto. Si la tía quería jugar ella jugaría a la altura.


	6. Chapter 6 CAPITULO 6

CAPITULO 6

Lo tenso de aquel ambiente se podía rebanar con un cuchillo. Elisa tenía una sonrisa diabólica y Escarlet era como si un tempano de hielo fuera su cara no guardaba ninguna expresión. Albert las miraba fijamente. Nadie se movía, después de unos segundos. Escarlet comenzó a caminar, su paso era seguro y a la vez muy sensual.

Se acerco a Albert y con una sonrisa de medio lado dijo- bueno William, al fin pude conocer la famosa villa de las Rosas- fijo su mirada en los ojos de el- es hermosa, lástima que fue tu tía y no tu quien me haya invitado a conocerla-

Albert permanecía serio y sin expresión alguna, hablo con un tono de voz fría y segura- pues para mi es una sorpresa que hayas aceptado una invitación de mi tía, Escarlet. Con la agenda tan llena que tienes-

Ella rio y su mano derecha hizo un ademan mientras se gira a observar la habitación- siempre puedo hacer un lugar, para ti querido-

Candy permanecía callada y Elisa con una sonrisa que no quitaba. Albert hablo rápidamente- no Escarlet, no te equivoques. Estas aquí por invitación de mi tía y no mía. Como veras yo tengo a mis propios invitados-

Escarlet miro de lado a los muchachos y sonrió, volviendo a dirigirse a Albert de una manera muy poco recatada- si ve, que te gusta jugar con muchachos- alzo su rostro y se quedo viendo fijamente a Archie- y con algunos muy interesante- asintió sonriendo- buenas tardes Archivald, un placer volverte a ver-

Archie se tenso al sentir la mirada acusadora de Annie, trago saliva y sonrió disimuladamente – es un gusto volverla a ver, señorita Ford-

Las chicas estaban en expectativa, cuando Escarlet hizo otro movimiento. Se acerco mas a Albert y lo tomo por su mano derecha, el permanecía inmóvil- vamos querido, quisiera conocer tu propiedad, deja a los niños que sigan en su charla y salgamos a tomar un poco de aire, mientras tu servidumbre desempaca mis maletas-

La paciencia de Candy estaba a punto de desaparecer, es cierto que Albert se estaba dándose su lugar, pero esa mujerzuela había arrebatado los límites permitidos. Ella no era más una tímida niña ahora era la prometida de William Albert Andrew y sabia que tenía que poner un alto a tanta insinuación.

Así que decidida se acerco a Albert y con una sonrisa y una calma que hizo estremecer a la misma Elisa, dijo firmemente- pues creo señorita- dijo dudosa y Escarlet la vio de reojo- ¿Escarlet? ¿Verdad?-

Ella se sintió ofendida- Escarlet Ford- la vio de arriba abajo- y tu ¿Quién eres?- dijo de forma déspota.

Candy sonrió y suspiro. Ante la mirada atónita de Albert- ¿Quién soy?- asintió con la cabeza- pues vera, yo soy LA PROMETIDA DE WILLIAM, la señorita Candy White Brown- lo dijo de una forma que cada letra fuera escuchada por todos y que se le quedara grabada a esa mujerzuela- así que si con alguien saldría mi PROMETIDO a tomar aire, le aseguro que no sería con usted- se giro y vio a Elisa con una cara que no daba crédito a lo que escucho de la boca de aquella huérfana- y tu Elisa si buscas a la tía abuela, la podrás encontrar en su recamara, así que si nos permite. Mis amigos, mi prometido y yo, teníamos planes de visitar el jardín A SOLAS. Antes de que llegaran a interrumpir con su visita inesperada a la mansión-

Albert no lo podía creer ¿Quién diablos era esa mujer y que había hecho con Candy?, le encantaba como las puso en su lugar más cuando dijo MI PROMETIDO, su pecho esta tan ancho que no cavia la felicidad que sentía su alma en el. Así que le regalo una bella sonrisa a su pequeña y se giro a ver a Escarlet- pues veras, como te lo dijo MI PROMETIDA, nos retiramos Escarlet teníamos planes y tengo que atender a mis invitados. A ti como la tía te invito te sugiero – sonrió- que esperes a la tía – se giro a ver al trió que los observaba- muchachos, creo que es hora de retirarnos y seguir con nuestros planes- Albert tomo a su prometida de la mano y se encamino a la salida con ella.

Elisa tenía las manos hechas puño, Al pasar por un lado de ella Candy escucho como dijo en un zurro- maldita huérfana-

Candy hizo que Albert de tuviera su caminar y se giro a verla por un momento – si Elisa huérfana, pero al menos, tengo a un hombre que me ama a mi lado y ¿tu querida?- hiba abrir la boca.

Albert se mantuvo sin expresión alguna al escuchar a su dulce pequeña defenderse como toda una dama- espera que la tía te atienda Elisa y atiende a Escarlet, nosotros nos retiramos-Elisa sonrió de mala gana asintiendo, mientras veía como salían los rubios.

Escarlet Ford estaba enojadísima, ¿Quién se creía William? La había despreciado por una chiquilla. Apretó sus puños y trato de respirar lo más profundo, no era el momento de armar un escándalo. Tenía que ver a Eloy y saber por qué fue convocada, después arreglaría cuentas con esa mocosa.

Archie sonrió escoltando a las chicas camino, al pasar junto a Escarlet, esta le dijo – ¿tu también te vas Archivald?- este se freno de inmediato volteándola a verla.

Annie apretó su agarre fuertemente y le regalo una sonrisa – me temo que si señorita Ford, mi NOVIA y mi cuñada, como verán son las invitadas especiales de mi tío al igual que su prometida, así que si me disculpa-

Ella cruzo sus manos en su pecho y con una sonrisa sarcástica dijo – mmm la última vez que nos vimos, parecías más interesado por conocerme- Annie sonrió.

Antes de que pudiera responder Archie, Annie le dijo firmemente- seria por que la ultima vez, fue en el bufete jurídico, por su problemita y usted haya mal interpretado-

Escarlet trago saliva y enfoco bien a Annie- ¿tu eres?-

Annie asintió y se giro a ver a Archivald- amor, creo que debemos irnos no te parece, Albert y Candy se han adelantado-Archie asintió y comenzó a caminar escoltando a esas bellas mujeres, ante la mirada atónita de Elisa- buenas tardes ¿señoritas?- dijo inclinando un poco su cabeza y alzando muy disimuladamente los hombros.

Por dios, Archie no daba crédito ¿Qué les había pasado a esas dos chicas? Candy como toda gran dama puso en su lugar a Escarlet y a Elisa. Movió su cabeza mientras caminaba al jardín. Y su Annie, no podía creerlo, su tímida niña había quedado en el olvido. Ahora entendía el por qué de su sobre nombre- "la gran dama"-

Annie al escuchar ese nombre salir de los labios de Archie, se apresuro a decirle- amor, no tu no por favor. Estoy harta de ese maldito apodo y hemos venido a descansar-

Patty la miro extrañada- ¿un apodo?- Annie alzo los hombros- tienes que contarme-

Annie movió su cabeza- por eso no quería que Archie dijera ese nombre, es un sobrenombre que me pusieron en la firma de abogados-

Habían entrado al invernadero y Candy había escuchado. Se giro y dijo incrédula- y ¿Por qué te pondrían un sobrenombre así en el bufete?-

Albert vio como la pobre de Annie estaba nerviosa, aun no era el momento que descubriera su secreto, aun no. Archie estaba tratando de inventar algo, maldiciéndose por haber dejado escapar eso- amor, es porque Annie va por Archie seguido a comer y bueno, en el ambiente de tantos hombres a veces es normal- dijo rápidamente Albert.

Candy movió su cabeza- pues muy mal hecho- se giro a ver a Annie- hermana, no deberías ir a ese lugar sola- se acerco a Archie- y tu no deberías permitir que a tu novia le digan así Archie-

Los dos suspiraron profundamente, Candy se había creído el cuento, Archie volteo a ver a Albert y con una seña le agradeció haberlos salvado- te prometo gatita, que no volverla a pasar-

No habían dicho nada hasta llegar al invernadero, pero una pregunta rondaba en el aire y alguien tenía que hacerla. Así que Candy pregunto firmemente- bueno ahora más tranquilos me pueden explicar- vio a Archie y a Albert- ¿de dónde conocen a esa mujer?-

Los dos se giraron a verse y Albert tomo la palabra- bueno amor- Candy sonrió al escucharlo decir esas palabras- Escarlet Ford es una mujer de las familias más importantes de Estados unidos y la conocemos de algunas reuniones en Chicago- dijo firmemente.

Candy puso sus dos manos sobre su cintura- está bien pero ¿Quién es?- Archie hiba hablar y Annie se le adelanto

-Candy, ella es – tratando de buscar las palabras exactas y viendo a los ojos a Archie buscando ayuda- como explicarlo de una forma civilizada-

Candy la miro con una cara seria- Annie-

Ella le sonrió- está bien, está bien es una roba novios profesional-

Las palabras eran exactas y firme, Patty y Candy dijeron al unisonó - ¿una roba novios?- el trió asintió ante la pregunta de las dos chicas.

Archie tomo la palabra- veras, es una de nuestras clientas en los bufetes jurídicos de la compañía, porque – volvió a pensar la palabra correcta- siempre tienes pequeños problemas con las novias-

Annie le gano la palabra- esposas y hasta amantes de sus amigos- dijo tajantemente y cruzando las manos. Candy y Patty se vieron a la cara sin poder creerlo- créanlo chicas, esa mujer tiene por lo menos dos demandas civiles en su contra en este momento, sin obviar que la mitad de la sociedad de Chicago la quiere fuera de la ciudad; por eso busco otro lugar y para mi desgracia fue Washington- movió la cabeza y suspiro, se giro y vio a Albert- pero la señora Eloy ¿cómo pudo invitarla a venir?, con la mala reputación que tiene-

Albert alzo los hombros- no lo sé pero cuando la vi junto a Elisa supe que esto no sería nada bueno, tendré que hablar seriamente con mi tía-

Candy hiba a tomar la palabra cuando Doroty apareció- disculpen señor, señoritas pero las habitaciones están dispuestas, cuando gusten subir a refrescarse-

Candy sonrió a ver a su vieja amiga, está igualmente- hola Doroty-

-hola, señorita Candy- le sonrió- es un placer tenerla aquí- Candy solo movió la cabeza.

-igual para mí, es gusto volver a verte. - Doroty se quedo feliz por ver lo cambiada que estaba Candy y lo radiante que se veía, para estas alturas todo el personal de la mansión de las Rosas sabían el nuevo papel que tenia Candy como la PROMETIDA del patrón y le alegraba mucho que por fin esa niña sería feliz.

-gracias por avisar Doroty- fueron las palabras que salieron de Albert y esta con una pequeña caravana se retiro.

Las chicas se voltearon a ver y con una sonrisa dijo Patty- creo que debemos retirarnos a refrescarnos para esperar la cena-asintieron

Archie sonreía de oreja a oreja- si Patty, será una cena inolvidable- Annie lo vio curiosa- si amor, imagínate las arpías de un lado y las defensoras de los Andrew por el otro. Lo que demostraron ustedes dos hace rato- viendo de reojo a Candy- sin duda me tiene asombrado-

Annie se sonrojo- hay Archie, solo que no vamos a dejarnos de una mujer como Escarlet ¿no, Candy?- ella asintió- los hombres Andrew son muy difíciles de atrapar como para dejarlos sin protección de lagartonas como esas- rieron todos con las ocurrencias de Annie

Archie le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha a Annie- amor, por eso me gustas, porque a tu lado no necesito guardaespaldas- vio a Albert- ¿ni creo que usted tío?, mira que la gatita la puso en su lugar sin olvidar que dejo callada a Elisa-

Albert sonrió y abrazo de la cintura a Candy cosa que la sonrojo. Todos volvieron a reír- pues nos retiramos- dijo Archie.

Patty vio a Candy - ¿nos acompañas, Candy?- está hiba a responder cuando Albert tomo la palabra por ella.

-adelantasen ustedes, yo tengo algo que hablar con ella- Candy se quedo preocupada, a lo mejor Albert se molesto por su forma de actuar hace rato pero no hiba a permitir esas demostraciones de desfachatez por parte de Escarlet, ya no seria la pobre niña que deja que le roben lo suyo.

Los chicos salieron del invernadero, asintiendo. Al estar solos. Albert giro a Candy para verla de frente. Ella nunca había visto esa mirada en los ojos de Albert. Se quedo perdida en su mirada tratando de descifrarlo.

De pronto la voz profunda de Albert se escucho- Candy ¿Qué fue eso de hace rato?- aun la tenia atrapada en su abrazo, su cuerpo estaba tan cerca que podía sentir como se tensaba

Candy suspiro, su aroma la estaba nublando la mente- lo dices por mi comportamiento- el asintió sin perder de vista sus hermosos ojos verdes- bueno, digamos que la tierna niña que conociste se convirtió en mujer, una mujer que no permitirá que nadie le robe lo mas preciado para ella-

Albert no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el era lo más preciado de ella- ¿estás segura amor?-

Ella no entendió la pregunta por estar embriagada con el calor del cuerpo de el- si Albert, te amo y no permitiré que nadie, aun sea la tía abuela quiera separarme de ti yo voy a luchar con toda mi alma para que este amor dure toda la vida y si-

No pudo terminar la frase por que los labios de Albert invadieron los suyo. Era un beso lleno de pasión, no solo rozaba sus labios sino los reclamaban con demencia. Escucharla decir esas palabras lo lleno de alegría y de orgullo. Candy no se daría por vencida en defender su amor igual él. Pelearía con el mundo entero para poder tenerla a su lado.

Sus manos cobraron vida en un segundo, pasaron de su cintura a su espalda, el beso seguía él quería transmitirle todo lo que sentía en aquel beso. Su pasión, su agradecimiento pero sobre todo su amor. Ella también permitió que sus manos viajaran por la espalda de él. Se detuvo el tiempo entre ellos y el mundo se quedo en un dulce olvido.

Ella no se resistió al sentir como la lengua de Albert acariciaba sutilmente sus labios pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso. Ella abrió su boca un poco y dejo pasar al intruso. Ese intruso que quiso conocer cada rincón de aquella dulce boca que sabía a miel.

Sus almas exigían esa entrega, era una dulce adicción que empezaba en el. Sentir el calor de su amada; disfrutar el sabor de su boca era casi parecido al disfrutar una dulce fresa. La empezó a juntar más lo posible a él.

Abandono su boca de la forma más sublime que ella no quiso abrir sus ojos y solo escuchaba un zurro ene l viento, mientras sentía deslizarse los labios de Albert sobre su cuello- mi amor te amo, te juro que yo igual peleare por ti por que ahora mi único deseo es que sea feliz a mi lado-

Ella suspiro de lo más profundo de su alma, sabía perfectamente que los sentimientos que efluían en su pecho, en su alma eran correspondidos por él. Fue un acto de lo más embriagador. El sentir los labios de Albert en su piel, la quemaba. Su corazón latía al mil, y una extraña sensación empezaba a surgir de su alma. Una necesidad inexplicable de tener a Albert tan cerca suyo, sin importarle nada.

De pronto las manos de ellas tomaron vida y las llevo al pecho de su amado. Dejo que sus instintos hicieran mella en su mente y sin saber cómo. Sintió la piel de el bajo las palmas de sus pequeñas manos. Había desabotonado esa estorbosa camisa permitiéndole recorrer cada rincón del pecho de su amado.

Albert al sentir la calidez de las manos de su amada en él, no pudo contener el deseo de devorarla. Si el también se dejo llevar por esa sensación de necesidad de tocarla, recorrerla y hacer que cada pedazo de su cuerpo, llevara su nombre su marca y su esencia misma.

Como una habilidad que hiba mas allá de lo permitido, rápidamente traspaso esa blusa que no le permitía tocar la piel de su amada. La tomo con más fuerza la acerco a él, quería sentir su piel junto a la suya. Se nublo su pensamiento embriagado por el dulce sabor de su piel.

La acorralo como un cazador a una presa inofensiva. Ella no tuvo miedo sino al contrario sintió como su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido y su respiración, el calor envolvente de aquellas caricias, envolvió su mente en un estado de frenesí que nunca había conocido.

Arqueo su cuerpo para permitirle al invasor seguir con su divino trabajo. Dejo que recorriera caminos que nadie había explorado. La camisa abierta de el permitía sentir ahora ella que la desnudes acusada por la abertura de su blusa, tocara la piel de su amado.

Ella se inclino hacia atrás. Por un segundo Albert se despejo para apreciar lo más bello que había podido ver en su vida, Candy embriagada de lujuria y pasión, rompía las barreras de la cordura tentando su buen juicio.

Observo como la blusa abierta de ella, permitía que se deleitara con esa piel blanca y esos pechos perfectos que pedían a gritos ser liberados de aquella prisión. Candy tenía los ojos cerrados. Disfrutaba del cada uno de sus besos y caricias.

Parecía un niño tratando de tocar una cascada interminable y sublime. Su mano temblaba como si estuviera a punto de hacer el peor pecado de su vida, tocar a un ángel. Pero su mano no respondía a sus miedos y sus labios empezaron arder, necesitaba tocarla, necesitaba besarla y saciar esa sed tan demandante que amenazaba con matarlo si no lo hacía. Solo pudo zurrar- eres perfecta amor, eres todo un ángel, que tengo miedo que al tocarte despierte de este hermoso sueño, solo para anhelar seguir durmiendo para toda mi vida-

De pronto Candy enderezo su cabeza y lo vio con una mirada entremezclada con lujuria e inocencia. La mano de ella toco firmemente el pecho de él, haciéndolo que el saliera de aquel encantamiento. Vio su rostro una sonrisa mágica y angelical – amor mío, tu eres lo más perfecto que he visto- lo toco- si es cierto tu miedo, solo ruego a Dios igual que tu no despertar, porque te juro que si despierto de este sueño. Mi corazón- con su mano libre tomo la de el acercándola al lugar de su corazón- moriría de tristeza al instante-

EL suspiro y su mirada se clavo en la de ella- Candy, te amo-

Ella sonrió- yo te amo también, amor te esperado por mucho tiempo- Albert no resistió mas, se acerco a ella, la tomo por su espalda debajo de esa blusa y la acerco a su pecho desnudo. Tomo su boca con una desesperación, un ansia casi sobre humana.

La beso, sublime, salvajemente y con la furia de una pasión quemante, arrolladora. No hubo lugar dentro de sus bocas que no acariciaron. Sus manos no hubo lugar que no tocaran de los pechos de su amante.

Los dos estaban envueltos de un frenesí, cuando abandono su boca. Tomo posesivamente su cuello otra vez, no se cansaba quería mas. Ella gimió por primera vez, mientras algo en ella parecía que estaba a punto de explotar. Las caricias de él quemaban, ardían pero eran adictivas no quería que paran, no.

El bajo mas, despacio, la atormentaba con cada beso, cada caricia. Estaba segura que la quería volver loca y lo peor estaba consiguiendo. El no quera parar, ella no quería que parara. Quería hogar esa llamarada de fuego que amenazaba con consumirlos en cualquier instante.

Sintió como los labios de él, rozaban por arriba de su sostén. Ella volvió a gemir. Necesitaba más, algo que pudiera parar esa sensación asfixiante que la consumía. De pronto hizo algo que jamás imaginaria que pasara. Albert mismo se quedo perplejo.

Candy tuvo la fuerza para girarse, ahora el estaba contra la pared. Ella lo beso desesperadamente, tomo posición de su cuello como él, despacio saboreo su sabor y Albert agitado, excitado solo pudo gemir al sentir como esa pequeña hechicera tomaba su cuello.

De pronto cerró los ojos y una experiencia mas allá de lo que había conocido se dio. Ella ahora recorría su pecho, no solo dando besos sino con la punta de su lengua trazaba caminos imaginarios en el.

Tenía que pararla, o no respondería de sus actos, había bajado de su pecho al abdomen de él. Casi perdía todo su autocontrol, maldecía por dentro el ser un caballero por primera vez. Lo único que pensaba era en tumbarla en invernadero, desgarrar su ropa y penetrarla. Hacerle el amor con tanta paciencia que ella suplicara por él. Esta perdido sus mas íntimos deseos estaban invadiendo su mente.

Un momento de cordura, hizo que de su boca salieran unas palabras apenas audibles- para amor, o te juro que perderé el recato. Destrozare esa ropa que me impide ver tu cuerpo desnudo y lo besare hasta que me canse y supliques por más-

Con una inocencia que él, describía como angelical. Levanto ella su rostro aun pegado al cuerpo de él y dijo de la forma más tierna posible- ¿no te gusta? Acaso ¿estoy haciendo algo mal? necesito saber que es real. por favor permíteme seguir. Necesito saciarme del sabor de piel, necesito saber que este no es el más dulce sueño que he tenido, - sus ojos eran tan tiernos que el movió su cabeza en negación.

Necesitaba recuperar el control, sin pensarlo el tomo dulcemente entre sus manos. Alzo la cara de ella y le dijo suavemente- esto es real amor, no es un sueño y te lo demostrare- la acerco y la volvió a besar. De pronto la cargo entre sus brazos, el beso no paro. El conocía perfectamente el lugar y sabia que había un camastro cerca.

Ahí la llevo y la deposito en el. La vista era una pintura perfecta. Candy recostada en aquel camastro blanco, su blusa abierta para él, la falda pegada dejaba ver sus pantorrillas. El se hinco y con la ternura más perfecta como si tocara una frágil flor, poso su mano sobre la piel descubierta.

La subió despacio, cada vez más. Ella cerró los ojos, apretando sus labios, disfrutando la sublime caricia. Esa piel aterciopelada era un sueño tocarla, el estaba embriagado por la necesidad de besarla, dejo la tarea cuando la falda había subido hasta su muslo dejándole ver la blancura de sus pierna.

Se levanto para acercarse a ella y besar con un frenesí de emociones. Ella lo abrazo mientras él se colocaba arriba de ella. Empezó a moverse de una forma que ella pensaba que moriría, al sentirlo así.

Sus respiraciones más agitadas que nunca, sus ojos cerrados disfrutando cada roce. Ella enredo sus piernas en la cadera de él, provocándole otro gemido, mientras apretaba sus labios y el devoraba su cuello, bajaba, mas y mas. Hasta volver a sentir esa protuberancia recta debajo del sostén de ella.

Ahora la falda estaba en la cintura de ella. Sus manos buscaban desesperadamente el final de la espalda de él. Bajo la mano mas y toco por arriba de esa barrera el punto exacto para que ella volviera a gritar. Empezó a rozarlo y ella empezó a sentir una humedad que nunca había experimentado.

Se estaba perdiendo en sus caricias y sentía como sus cuerpos pedían que se fundieran uno con otro. Albert no pensaba, solo sentía. Ella solo sentía y se dejaba llevar. Sus cuerpos pedían agritos ser encontrados en el sublime acto del amor.

Perdidos como estaban en aquella embriagues de amor, lujuria y pasión. Se perdieron en un mundo que ellos fueron construyendo en minutos, un mundo que solo dos amantes pueden llegar. Cuando el amor puro, se encuentra en colisión inminente.

Cuando dos almas tiene la necesidad de sentirse, mas allá del deseo carnal, mas allá de la lujuria. Eso que pocos encuentran que se llama PASION. Al estar a punto de perder la cordura, entre besos, caricias y roces.

La puerta del invernadero, siendo tocada por algún intruso. Los hizo volver rápidamente de aquel mundo perfecto. Estaban espantados, estaban asombrados de los lejos que habían llegado. Sin duda, esa interrupción era algún tipo de advertencia para evitar caer en un abismo sin fondo, donde nunca hubieran querido salir. La voz insistía- Señor Andrew, ¿se encuentra ah?-

George bendito George, se dijo mental mente mientras se levantaba y veía a una Candy totalmente sonroja- un momento, George. Ahora salgo- los golpes cesaron y se giro a ver a su amada- ¿estas bien amor? Yo-

Ella se había sentado en el camastro y rápidamente estaba abotonando su camisa, se giro y le regalo una sonrisa- si amor, descuida- suspiro profundo- dame unos segundo- sonrió

-¿qué te causa risa?- dijo un apenado Albert.

Ella se limito a señalar su cuello- creo que le que debería pedirte una disculpa soy yo- Albert se desconcertó y se acerco a una ventana, mientras fajaba su camisa y pudo observar un chupetón en su cuello. El sonrió y se giro a ver a una apenada Candy que igual que el acomodaba su camisa y ajustaba su peinado

Se acerco a ella y la abrazo- descuida amor, que sepa el mundo que soy tuyo y solo tuyo- volvió a besarla pero antes de volver a embriagarse con su sabor y la pasión.

Candy hablo tímidamente- George espera Albert, anda ve- EL giro los ojos y gruño en protesta de tener que dejarla ahí y asintió.

-te juro Candy, que si no se está acabando el mundo y por esa razón viene a buscarme lo matare yo mismo- Candy rio moviendo la cabeza.

Albert con paso deicidio abrió la puerta aun acomodándose la camisa. Vio a un George sorprendió al verlo – si George – suspiro- te juro que estaba muy ocupado así ¿Qué dime que es lo urgente?, porque si no se está acabando el mundo, mi tía muriendo o se quema la mansión no me importa-

George trago saliva y ahogo una risa en su boca, por ver el aspecto desalineado de Albert y ese chupetón de su cuello, seguro causado por cierta rubia traviesa- ¿acaba de llegar tu invitado?-

Albert recompuso su postura de inmediato y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro. Por fin había llegado su carta maestra, por fin. Ahora estaría a la par con su tía.


	7. Chapter 7 capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7

Albert suspiro profundo y se giro a ver a Candy, esta terminaba de acomodarse el pelo- amor, temo que tengo que ir con George, por un asunto que requiere de mi inmediata presencia- ella asintió- sube con las chicas a instalarte y nos veremos en la cena. Discúlpame por dejarte-

Candy se había acercado a él con una mirada tierna y una amplia sonrisa- no hay por qué disculparse amor- al estar cerca de él, acaricio su mejilla y de puntillas se alzo para darle un beso- un patriarca nunca debe disculparse por atender sus obligaciones – se giro a ver a George- por favor no lo entretenga señor George, aun debemos dar un anuncio en la cena- George movió su cabeza en negación con una sonrisa, sin duda Candy había crecido mucho como mujer en este tiempo. Albert esbozaba una gran sonrisa, esa pequeña era todo un huracán cuando se lo proponía.

Albert la abrazo antes de que se retirara- descuide mi bella dama, le prometo estar afuera de su puerta a tiempo para escoltarla al comedor- le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y ella asintió. Fue soltada de los brazos de Albert.

Ella se giro para ver de nuevo a George que permanecía callado observando ese par de enamorados- espero señor George, que haga posible esa promesa por favor- se cuadro y asintió.

Candy se retiro poco a poco, dejando a ese par. Albert sonrió y empezó a caminar, al lado de su inseparable amigo por el corredor- sin duda, por ella vale la pena cada batalla-

George se paro mientras Albert se giro- si William, pero esta batalla será muy dura, solo espero que tu carta te ayude a ganarla-

Albert sonrió y suspiro- eso espero George, todo dependerá del invitado-

El asintió- entonces no lo hagamos esperar- los dos empezaron a caminar.

En la habiatacion de la señora Eloy, la puerta principal se abría. Dejando pasar a dos peculiares damas. La tía abuela se encontraba sentada en su sala, su cara era inexpresiva y fría. Las jóvenes se acercaron y saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza, a la matriarca del clan.

Elisa hablo primero- buenas tardes- acercándose a besar su mejilla, exagerando sus ademanes y su tono de voz- he estado tan triste, no he tenido invitaciones suya hasta hoy- sentándose enfrente de ella y abanicándose de forma exagerada- acaso ¿he hecho algo para merecer semejante trato? Querida tía-

Escarlet se sentó junto a Elisa sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. La tía abuela la miraba fijamente y con una voz serena y fuerte hablo viéndola a los ojos- Elisa-

Ella dejo el abanico y se llevo la mano derecha a su pecho- he estado tan triste sin verla- con una cara de angustia fingida.

Eloy giro los ojos al cielo y empuño sus manos- Elisa-

Esta seguía hablando sin parar- se imagina, tanto tiempo lejos en Florida. Mi piel expuesta a ese calor abrazador y al rigor de la arena- se puso su mano en su frente- casi muero sofocada y usted ha permitido eso tía, yo que-

En ese mismo momento azotó sus manos la tía abuela en su regazo- he dicho basta Elisa, no he permitido tu arribo a esta mansión para que digas estupideces- su voz era fuerte, la misma Elisa se sobresalto. Escarlet se mantenía firme aun después del grito de la tía abuela- si te he permitido venir es porque necesitaba que la presencia de la señorita Escarlet-

Elisa abrió de par en par sus ojos, su cara expresaba una sorpresa. En ese momento Escarlet hablo- buenas tardes, señora Andrew-

La tía abuela asintió- veo que Elisa no mentía, muchacha eres bella y por tu silencio veo que también eres inteligente-

Ella no daba expresión alguna- me alaga que haya sido de su agrado señora- las dos guardaron silencio por un momento, se recompuso en su lugar- ahora, si no es inconveniencia me gustaría saber ¿el, porque de mi llamado?-

La tía abuela hizo lo mismo, como si fuera una reunión de negocios fijo su mirada en aquella mujer. Elisa estaba estupefacta y la voz resonó mas fuerte- por el momento solo confórmate con lo mismo que dije en mi carta, tu principal objetivo es tratar de seducir a mi sobrino para entrar en su cama-

La joven asintió- ¿con que fin?- sin inmutarse.

Elisa se levanto tratando de acercarse- obviamente para sacar a esa huérfana de aquí-

Eloy la reto con la mirada- te he dicho que te calles Elisa, fuiste invitada por un propósito y lo hecho cumplido, si continuas con tus estupideces. Te irás inmediatamente a Florida con tu madre. Cállate-

Escarlet volvió a hablar- entonces señora, ¿con que fin estoy en su casa?-

La tía abuela se levanto y camino un poco por la sala, después se giro para ver a Escarlet- con el único fin de que Candy lo vea y se deshaga esta locura- las tres estuvieron en silencio- después márchate-

Escarlet se levanto y con paso seguro se acerco a la anciana- - de acuerdo ¿pero que sacaría yo de eso?-

Eloy se giro y la vio segura- dinero, que acaso las mujeres con tu talento ¿no es acaso lo que buscan?-

Las palabras de Eloy cayeron como dagas mismas en el orgullos de Escarlet, pero siempre como la dama que era no mostraría sus sentimiento tal vez, señora, tal vez – sus miradas se cruzaron y ella suspiro- acepto el trato, pero será algo difícil, por lo que vi hace unos momentos señora- Eloy la miro mas fijamente- al parecer tiene una unión especial y su amor aunque nuevo es fuerte-

Eloy se acerco a ella- ¿puedes o no con el trabajo?- su cara era fría y sus manos sujetaban fuertemente el abanico, que saco del bolso de su falda- por tus dudas veo que me equivoque con mandarte traer, si dudas con una simple demostración de afecto mal sano de un muchacho a un capricho- alzo su rostro – no eres apta para esta tarea-

Escarlet rio y movió su cabeza- no malinterprete señora, tengo la habilidad suficiente para el trabajo, solo dijo que no será facial pero nunca dije que sería imposible, necesitare tiempo es solo eso-

Eloy asintió, veía una seguridad en su mirada que le complació- tienes una semana, solo una semana- Escarlet asintió – ahora pueden retirarse, la cena esta próxima y deseo refrescarme- Elisa se levanto y Escarlet se acerco a ella. Habían empezado a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando hablo por última vez- espero que empieces tu trabajo desde hoy, muchacha- sonrió cuando las dos voltearon a verla- me agradaría ver tus cualidades, no me decepciones- Escarlet asintió.

Escarlet rectifico su postura, he hizo una reverencia perfecta- descuide, empezare esta noche y será de su agrado- retirándose de la habitación. Dejando a la tía abuela sola en la habitación, viendo por la ventana ala jardín y pensando para sí misma.

En una habiatacion un hombre vestido de traje color gris y rayas blanca está parado frente al enorme ventanal de aquel estudio. Era alto y de porte fino; su complexión era delgada, su pelo era blanco como la nieve al igual que su piel. Tenía un hermoso bastón de cedro en color negro y una empuñadura de plata. Su sombrero de copa estaba perfectamente colocado.

La habitación era amplia, un escritorio de roble finamente labrado se encontraba en el centro de ella. Las paredes estaba pintadas de un color verde seco, las cortinas del mismo color estaban recogidas. Un cuadro de un hermoso paraje estaba en la pared derecha y en la izquierda un gran librero con hermosos libros de colección.

Detrás del escritorio ubicado en el pilar que dividía la habiatacion en dos grandes ventanas. En ese pilar estaba el escudo de aquel poderoso clan. Aquel caballero se giro para acercarse a la silla, con su mano derecha acaricio el respaldo de roble caminando por detrás de ella.

Su mente viajo a tiempos atrás, donde alguien muy querido para el ocupaba esa silla. Un hombre de una virtud intachable y nobles sentimiento. Un hermano para él, su más querido amigo; tal vez si él estuviera vivo las cosas serian diferente. Abrió sus ojos que se habían mantenido cerrados acariciando el respaldo como sus recuerdos y fijo su mirada aquella puerta blanca.

Por un momento espero que se abrieran y entrara a su amigo con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba y su paso sereno. La puerta se abrió y su mirada seguía fija en ella; pero la figura que entro fue de un muchacho muy parecido a su amigo; clara de menos edad, aunque sus ojos daban un brillo especial.

Esa mirada la vio un día en un bello ángel, pero también pareció junto a su amigo y este hombre que entraba era lo único que quedaba. Un muchacho joven, lleno de amor y esperanza. Caminaba con la seguridad de su padre y al lado de aquel muchacho francés que vio crecer junto a su amigo. Ese que nadie hubiera dado ni un centavo, pero su amigo vio diamante en bruto y lo pulió con tanto fervor que lo logro convertir, en un gran sucesor y guardián. Sin duda no se había equivocado.

Albert y George estaban a punto de llegar al frente de aquel hombre y este hablo- por un momento muchacho, vi en mi mente a tu padre entrar por esa puerta- Albert sonrió con semejante sereno- espero que no solo hayas heredado la figura recia de William, sino también su sabiduría-

Albert se acerco más y estiro su mano- no creo tener la sabiduría de mi padre, Sir Stewart; pero aun soy joven y mi deseo más grande es forjar mi propio camino sin llamar a la memoria de mi padre en ello, señor-

El tomo su mano con orgullo y la apretó fuertemente- es lo menos que esperaba de ti muchacho- los dos sonrieron- ahora ¿dime cual es propósito en verdad, por el cual estoy aquí?-

Albert muy propiamente, estiro su mano y le indico al caballero que tomara asiento en una pequeña sala. Este se giro a ver a George – hola, muchacho un gusto verte de nuevo- George asintió.

Sentándose, los tres caballeros se vieron fijamente a os ojos – mi querido señor, lo he mandado traer, como le había comentado en mi carta he encontrado a la mujer perfecta para acompañarme en mi vida- sonrió al recordar tan solo esos labios- soy un hombre feliz y dispuesto a luchar por ella- es la mujer perfecta en gracia y en temple, señor. Su belleza opaca asta al mismo sol-

Robert Stewart era un gran caballero Escocés, amigo del Clan desde niños fue compañero de juego de William padre. Vio nacer el amor en los padres de Albert, al igual que el día que ese pequeño nació. En esas ocasiones vio una luz en la mirada de su amigo, brillaban como estrellas y ese brío en su alma la vio por la felicidad de su hermano. Pero hoy los ojos de ese niño brillaban cual sol de verano al recordar aquella mujer que su corazón había ganado.

Encendió un cigarro y lo vio fijamente- si me has mandado traer m muchacho para pedir mi aprobación; creo – sonrió llevando su cigarro a sus labios- no es a mí, quien debe dártela. Si no tu adorada tía-

Albert rectifico su postura y alzo su rostro- es lo que más quisiera, pero querido señor; he ahí el problema- suspiro con el alma misma, dejando intrigado aquel caballero- mi tía cuando se entere no aprobara la unión, pues mi bella adoración no tiene familia, ni alcurnia- guardo silencio- ni es de sangre Escocesa- sus ojos estaban fríos- pero aun así es la dueña de mi alma –

Aquel hombre cruzo sus piernas y hizo un gesto en su cara, permanecía silencio meditando sus palabras- ¿aun así quieres hacerla tu esposa?- Albert asintió- estas consciente que tu Clan es una de los poderoso y tu mi muchacho eres el patriarca de dicho Clan. La jerarquía y la pureza de los cruces de estas castas, se han cuidado por años y sin obviar que tu tía es defensora de esa tradición-

Albert seguro hablo- si, lose pero también se que cuando hay amor y este es correspondido no importa nada, ni cuna, ni casta, ni lugar de nacimiento y no importan si tiene sangre escocesa. Solo importa nuestros sentimiento- se levanto lleno de sentimiento en su pecho- bien lo ha dicho soy jefe de un clan poderoso y sobre mi palabra no hay otra. Si tomo a esa mujer que es mi vida, juro por el mismo San Andrés que no importaría cortar cabezas con el único fan de tenerla a lado de mío por toda mi vida; ella me ama y yo igual que más podría pedir, no hay hombre más afortunado que aquel que es correspondido por su amor-

Robert se levanto al igual que George, este se acerco y toco el hombro de Albert- ahora comprendo todo muchacho- Albert estaba desconcertado- te has enamorado- frunció el ceño en una extraña sonría- y por ese gran tesoro te felicito, se que tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti. Hablar con esa elocuencia sobre una bella dama solo significa que la amas mas allá de lo entendido por los simples hombres- el asintió, el hombre camino por la sala, se giro y vio a Albert- también comprendo él; Por qué estoy aquí y te dijo muchacho que te apoyare. Eloy puede ser muy astuta, pero hace mucho que no tengo una buena pelea con esa mujer-

Albert sonrió- señor no tendré con que pagarle si me ayuda en esto-

Robert movió su cabeza y sonrió- descuida muchacho- tomo una postura de seriedad inigualable- sobre la caja de tus padres, jure que no te dejaría solo y seria un amigo para ti. Aparte Eloy merece pelear con alguien de su condición y no con su propia sangre. Esa mujer puede ser una fiera por defender sus convicciones y estúpidas tradiciones hijo, será un gusto para mi ponerla en orden- Albert lo abrazo para agradecerle- anda muchacho ve a prepararte para la cena y ve por esa hermosa mujer, muero por conocerla y ver la cara de esa fiera enfurecida- rio a carcajadas.

Albert asintió y camino a la puerta- le aseguro señor que no es por miedo a enfrentarme a mi tía sino por gratitud, ella ha sido una madre para mí desde que mis padres murieron y lo único que no quiero es enfrentarme a ella. Pues una guerra interna en el clan puede debilitaros de tal manera que todo lo hecho por mi padre y mi familia podría acabar-

Robert asintió- en eso tienes razón, una lucha interna de poder seria una desgracia sin obviar que tienes que enfrentarte con esos viejos tercos que tiene ella de aliados. El consejo de tu clan es son movidos por los hilos de tu tía. Tendrás que ganarte su confianza sobre la decisión que has tomado y eso requiere tiempo-

Albert a hablo pausadamente- lo sé y por eso he estado hablando con ellos, pero la respuesta de la mayoría asido favorable. Logre los propósitos que me dieron en menos tiempo de lo planeado e duplicado las ganancias. Pero-

Roberto le arrebato la palabra- esperan la aprobación de Eloy para dar su voto final ¿o me equivoco?-

Albert asintió- en efecto señor, pero el corazón frio de mi tía necesitara mucho más que un simple fuego para descongelarse-

Roberto rio a carcajadas- para hacer que su tía sir William- dijo con burla- vuelva a tener calor necesitaras al mismo infierno hijo-

Albert hablo con el temple de un gran hombre de negocios y sin bajar la mirada- por eso lo llame,- la cara de burla se quito y también sereno su semblante- lo que pienso es traer el mismo infierno a mi casa, si con eso mi tía vuelve hacer latir su corazón y da su aprobación para mi matrimonio- le he dicho noble señor que no me detendré hasta conseguir lo que quiero- trago saliva- y lo que más quiero es tener a Candy como mi esposa, el pago que daré para obtener esa gracias será poco para la dicha de despertar a su lado lo que me quede de vida-

Robert se puso firme y lo vio- entonces que así sea William, que el infierno caiga en la mansión de rosas y que Dios nos ayude para esta misión, que mi mano estará para ayudarte- las cara de ambos hombres eran serias, era un pacto silenciosos- dicho esto anda ve por tu bella dama y empecemos, la cena esta por servirse y hay que sacar las cartas. Al entrar pude ver un carruaje del cual dos adorables señoritas bajaban; sin duda Eloy también traer buenas piezas para jugar-

Albert sereno dijo – si señor y para decir la verdad, mi tía ya empezó su juego-

Robert sonrió- entonces ve muchacho, tráela y que vea tu primera jugada-

Albert se despidió con una caravana gracias, iré por ella y vera que las cosas que le he dicho son ciertas, no hay mujer más bella que mi dulce Candy y por ella señor peleare y ganare el juego que mi tía disponga – se retiro de la habitación dejando a George y a Robert en la sala.

Robert se giro y a George- bien muchacho; por lo que veo William no se equivoco contigo, haz hecho un buen trabajo con ese niño- George sonrió- sea vuelto un hombre de bien- toco su hombro y le sonrió- ahora veremos si aprendiste bien, a jugar ajedrez. Tendrás que sacar tus viejos talentos muchacho. Espero que no los hayas olvidado por que la pelea no será fácil. Eloy es muy hábil-

George asintió y con fuerza dijo- descuide señor, aun recuerdo el juramento que le hice a mi señor William hace mucho tiempo. Siempre velar por la felicidad de su hijo y pretendo respetarla hasta mis últimos días-

Robert inclino su cabeza- entonces vuelve una última vez a ser "la sombra" y se mis ojos en esta casa- el asintió- tendremos que ayudar a ese muchacho y así saldaremos la cuenta que debemos los dos a mi viejo amigo-

En una habitación una joven salía de su baño feliz, se acerco a su cama y vio un vestido hermoso. Era de un color rojo fuerte con bellos acabados en un fino encaje, guantes largos de seda blanca. El vestido no tenía mangas sino tirantes delgados. Era entallado, largo y perfecto en una sola palabra. Candy sonrió al verlo y lo tomo imaginando la cara de su amado al verla.

Doroty abría la puerta- hola Candy- ella se giro y le regalo una gran sonrisa- he venido a ayudarte a vestir-

Candy se aproximo a ella y la abrazo- gracias Doroty- soltó el abrazó y su mirada se dirigió al vestido sobre su cama- es hermoso ¿verdad?- ella asintió.

Doroty camino al tocador sacando un hermoso corsé de seda, sosteniéndolo en sus brazos se acerco a Candy- si, es hora de arreglarse- ella asintió.

No tardo mucho tiempo en prepararla, el vestido había quedado perfectamente en su cuerpo, resaltando la figura perfectamente estética de la joven, que no dejaba a la duda que se había convertido en una gran y hermosa mujer.

Lo ajustado del vestido recto en saltaba su figura y sus curvas, su pelo esta suelto y Doroty solo le había recogido la mitad de su pelo en un chongo. La belleza de las cascadas que hacia la otra parte la hacían lucir como un bello ángel, para en marcar la visión había pintado sus labios con un poco de labial rojo.

Candy se vio en el espejo completo de su habitación y se sonrojo al ver la figura que este dejaba ver, como toque final acerco una bella chalina de color blanco para cubrir sus navaceros hombros descubiertos. Todo estaba listo, un poco de perfume de rosas fue el toque final.

De pronto el sonido de la puerta las hizo despertar de su ensoñación. Dejando ver a un Albert perfectamente arreglado en un traje de color negro y camisa de seda fina. Guantes en las manos y un hermoso botón de rosa de color rojo en la solapa de su saco. Sus manos sostenían una caja negra de terciopelo.

Candy se giro y le dio una gran sonrisa- buenas noches, amor-

El se aproximo y el abrazo dándole un beso en la mejilla- estas hermosa, Candy-Doroty y ella se sonrojaron por el tono de voz usado por él.

Con cara picara dijo rozando con su mano la mejilla derecha de el- igual usted señor William, pareciera que hoy dará un anuncio muy especial-

Albert sonrió y la volvió a abrazar- pues le diré señorita Brown Andrew- ella se sonrojo y bajo su cabeza un poco- pero creo que la ocasión lo amerita, no siempre puedo anunciar que una bella dama me ha concedido la dicha de ser mi esposa-

Doroty abrió los ojos de felicidad por la noticia; su gran amiga por fin sería feliz a lado de un hombre tan bueno como el señor William, la había visto sufrir mucho tiempo y asar por tantas adversidades que ella no había dudado que Dios recompensaría su buen corazón y sus lagrimas con algo maravillosos y hoy escuchaba la mejor noticia. Se casaría con el hombre más bueno que ella conocía.

Aun en tono de traviesa, dijo- y ¿Qué esconde señor, en esa pequeña cajita?- recorriendo con sus manos los brazos que la sostenían hasta llegar a la caja que tenía en su espalda.

Albert sonrió y dijo – esto amor es para que haga juego con tu vestido-Candy estaba desconcertada mientras el desataba el abrazo y abría la cajita. Dejo entonces ver un juego de collar y aretes en plata.

Candy movió su cabeza- no debiste Albert, sabes bien-

El entono de juego dijo- no te gusta, pero toma esto como un recuerdo amor, para que puedas recordar el día que anunciamos nuestra felicidad a la familia- saco el collar y lo coloco con una gran delicadeza; después con delicadeza la giro para que viera como ese collar de plata fina, sostenía un dije perfecto en forma de rosa abierta sobre una A y una C entre lazadas. Candy llevo su mano derecha y delicadamente la acaricio.

Candy se recargo en el pecho de su amado – gracias, es bellísima- cerro sus ojos por un momento- pero no necesito una joya para recordar por siempre este hermoso día- se giro y lo vio a sus ojos- me basta con la dicha de verte cada día al despertar-

Albert sonrió y la beso fugazmente en su boca- amor mío, igual que yo seré feliz por tenerte a mi lado por siempre-

Doroty tocio ante las muestras de amor, ellos se giraron soltándose y sonrojándose – mil disculpas señor pero la hora de la cena –

Albert asintió y tomo la mano de Candy- tiene razón Doroty, debemos irnos o la tía abuela se enojara- las dos asintieron.

Candy abrió sus labios y sin pronunciar palabras, movió sus labios diciendo GRACIAS a Doroty y ella sonrió. Empezaron a caminar y Albert abrió la puerta ella hiba sostenida en su brazo. Los dos llevaban una enorme sonrisa.

Caminaron por el corredor, hasta el nacimiento de las escaleras y antes de bajar se detuvieron. Se giraron a ver entre ellos. Sus miradas fueron profundas como si quisieran penetrar sus almas. Suspiraron y Albert dijo – preparada amor-

Ella asintió sin desviar su mirada- siempre, si tu estas a mi lado- Albert volvió a besar su mano y empezaron a descender esa enorme escalera. Sus corazones estaban agitados y no por miedo; si no porque ambos sabían que un juego peligroso empezaría. Pero ese calor que se transmitían por sus manos les daría fuerza para luchar contra lo que fuera.

Llegaron a la puerta del comedor. Todos se encontraban sentados y la pareja llamo la atención de los presentes- buenas noches- dijeron al unisonó, muchas caras voltearon y sonrisas verdaderas y fingidas se dejaron ver. Corazones de hielo esperaban el momento de atacar y otros se regocijaban ante aquella perfecta versión de enamorados.

La noche seria larga y las cartas se pondrían en la mesa, la noche puede ocultar miles de sentimientos pero tarde o temprano salen a flote a pesar de los dueños de los mismos. Solo el tiempo y las jugadas dirían quien sería el ganador-


	8. Chapter 8 capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8

Albert entraba con Candy, su sonrisa era grande y llena de amor. El paso de los dos era firme y su postura perfecta. Caminaron despacio hasta llegar a su lugar en la mesa. El tomo su mano y abrió la silla para que tomara asiento. Después el hizo lo suyo.

El habiente en el comedor de la mansión era tenso, al lado derecho estaba Candy seguida de Archie en un traje color café y camisa blanca, después de el Annie en un hermoso traje color azul cielo de dos piezas, su cabello estaba recogido en un gran chongo y Patty estaba sentada a su lado con otro traje de color perla y una camisa de seda con cuello alto, su pelo se encontraba recogido a nivel de sus hombros.

Del lado izquierdo del comedor la tía abuela junto Albert, vestía su clásico vestido gris y su mirada era seria, a su lado Elisa con un traje color rojo fuerte de dos piezas, su clásico peinado y a lado de ella Escarlet su pelo estaba recogido en un rodete y caían caireles de él. Su traje era un hermoso vestido pegado largo de color violeta, sus labios tenían un labial rojo encendido que hacía que sus ojos resaltaran, sin mencionar que su cuerpo estaba detallado por el vestido de la parte superior y una falda amplia larga caía sutilmente.

La cena empezaría tranquilamente, Albert apenas había hecho la seña para que los empleados sirvieran.

La tía abuela los vio con una mirada fría y seria, su ceja del lado derecho se levanto- William – Albert volteo a verla- han tardado demasiado en bajar, deberías de recordar que no solo esta Candy- los dos se vieron fijamente- sino también tenemos otros invitados, la señorita Escarlet tuvo que bajar sola a la cena y eso querido es de mala educación-

Candy se mantuvo serena, Albert tomo su mano por debajo del mantel. Sabía que la pelea apenas empezaría, aclaro su garganta y se dispuso a contestar- seria una falta de educación mía, tía- alzo su cara un poco- si dejara a mi prometida sola, por atender a sus invitados tía- se giro a ver la cara de Elisa- o me equivoco Elisa- ella lo miro con una cara retadora desde su lugar a lado de la tía abuela- que yo recuerde no te invite a pasar unos días aquí, tu deberías estar a Florida. Ese fue el trato. Mi tía se ha tomado el atrevimiento de invitarte ¿o no?-

Elisa tenso su rostro ante la afirmación de Albert. Hiba hablar cuando la tía abuela le gano la palabra- en efecto William- ella sonrió discretamente, mientras todos los presentes la veía- pero debó de recordarte que aun soy la MATRIARCA DE ESTE CLAN.- dijo con voz fuerte y claro- mientras siga teniendo esa posición, soy libre de invitar a quien se me plazca – la cara de Albert se mantuvo estática- además Elisa y la señorita Escarlet, vinieron a mi petición para solucionar un problema. La estadía de Elisa en la mansión será corta para no afectar la orden que tú diste -

Albert sonrío y movió la cabeza- me imaginó tía, que ese problema debe ser muy delicado si las mando llamar- los dos seguían retándose con las miradas- y sobre que es la matriarca de este clan, no lo discuto- la cara de la tía vuela tenía un gesto de triunfo grande- pero- bajo un poco su cabeza Albert e inmediatamente la levanto- a su edad tía- la cara se hiba descomponiendo de la tía, por la falta de respeto de su sobrino- lo mas propio para una dama como usted, es no someterse a tanta tensión. Pronto le aseguro que tendrá la paz que necesita-

La tía abuela estaba enojadísima y ofendida por el comentario, tenso su cuerpo- William, mide tus palabras, aun tengo fuerza para llevar esa tarea y muchas más-

Albert sonrió- lo se tía, doy gracias a Dios por su buena salud y fuerzas para lidiar con semejante obligación- paso saliva- pero como CABEZA DE FAMILIA, es una de mis obligaciones sentar cabeza y darle al clan – apretó la mano de Candy- UNA NUEVA MATRIARCA, para su descansó tía y por el bien de su salud, ha entregado muchos años y esfuerzos para mantener a esta familia- suspiro- es hora que merezca paz y un descansó- el corazón de Eloy se paro por un momento.

Su cara era seria sin expresión alguna, se giro a ver a Candy que se mantenía serena, en un tono de sarcasmo- y has encontrado a alguien digna de remplazarme William- rio – dudo que tu buen juicio sobrino- Albert tenso su quijada- te haya llevado a escoger la indicada. Yo diría más bien que es un capricho tuyo o – suspiro- necesidades propias de tu edad, tu nueva adquisición-

Candy se volteo a ver como la cara de Albert pasaba de una seria a un rostro que jamás había visto en el. Se irguió perfectamente – creo que hasta ahora le he demostrado tía que mis decisiones han sido correctas- Archie, Annie y Patty se voltearon a ver aquella escena. Elisa sonreía y Escarlet se mantenía atenta- así como esta lo es y no se preocupe- las miradas se volvieron a encontrar- le puedo asegurar que no es ningún capricho o – desvió su mirada tratando de recordar- como usted lo dijo un acto de necesidades propias de mi edad-

Eloy no aguanto más y se levanto de la mesa, azotando su servilleta en los platos. Inmediatamente Albert y todos los presentes se levantaron- esto es una tontería que no voy a permitir William- grito – me oíste, una huérfana como ella, no tiene, ni tendrá el privilegio de dirigir esta familia, me oyes-

Albert hiba a hablar, cuando de pronto el sonido de unos pasos hicieron girar la mirada de Eloy. Un hombre de edad avanzada, su traje perfectamente arreglado en color negro y su bastón. La sonrisa en su cara, enfureció más. Con pasos seguros se aproximo a la mesa.

-buenas noches, Eloy- esta apretó sus manos y lanzo una mirada de fuego al intruso- creo que me he retrasado mas de la cuenta, la función empezó sin mi-

Albert dio una sonrisa, sus ojos permanecían fijos en las expresiones del rostro de su tía- buenas noches Sir Stewart-

Eloy lo vio fijamente- creo que no es un buen momento para visitar Robert-

El entro con una sonrisa y movió un poco su bastón- ¿tu crees Eloy?-

La tía abuela lo reto con la mirada- si, además no se me informo de tu llegada y como veraz- hizo una pausa- estamos en medio de una reunión familiar tratando un asunto de índole PRIVADO, así que si me disculpas, mandare por un mozo para que te escolte a la entrada-

Albert hiba a hablar y una seña de Robert fue suficiente para que guardara compostura, se acerco a Eloy para estar frente de ella. Con porte aristocrático la vio – disculpa Eloy- dijo intrigado - ¿estas corriéndome de tu casa?- dijo con una sonrisa.

Eloy giro su cabeza para el lado derecho y se giro- tómalo como quieras, pero esta situación es familiar a sí que – la tía abuela trato de alegarse.

La mano de Robert sostuvo su antebrazo izquierdo- no Eloy, no me iré- ella se giro y lo vio con una cara de furia- así hagas mil berrinches- movió su cabeza en negación- tu lo has dicho. Como asunto familiar me compete- con voz firme dijo – siendo el padrino de William, todo lo referente a él, también es asunto mío, me oíste Emilia Eloy Andrew-

La tía se giro para volverlo a tener enfrente- no me hagas reír Robert- dijo con una expresión de burla- que mi hermano te escogió como padrino de mi sobrino, no te da injerencia para inmiscuiterte en situaciones familiares, así que gracias por tu visita y retírate-

La cara sin expresión de Robert, era parecida a una piedra, suspiro y sonrió- entonces no me dejas otro camino Emilia-

La tía lo reto con la mirada- ¿perdón?-dijo en tono de burla.

El sonrió mas- si el honor que tu querido hermano me dio sobre este muchacho- estiro su mano- no es para ti suficiente para recibirme y hacerme participe de este asunto- se coloco su bastón enfrente de el, soltó a Eloy y se apoyo en el con las dos manos- entonces- Alzo su mirada- como miembro del consejo de Clanes, como uno de los tres ancianos de los clanes más antiguos de Escocia- Eloy endureció su rostro y metió aire a su pecho- estoy aquí para hacer las pruebas correspondientes a la futura Matriarca del clan Andrew, de acuerdo a las leyes que rigen a los clanes a petición, del Patriarca del Clan Andrew- la tía abuela apretó sus puños- ahora si Eloy, después de decirte el motivo de mi visita ¿tendrás el descaro de echarme de tu casa?-

Eloy sabía perfectamente quien era Robert Stewart, una piedra en su zapato por años sin duda. Pero tenía la verdad, por las leyes escocesas; cuando un patriarca anuncia al consejo Escocés que contraria matrimonio, uno de los tres Ancianos de las familias más poderosas; son convocados para dar la aprobación de la unión y presentar a la candidata para futura matriarca. ¿Cuántas veces ella no había sido la juez, de muchas de las nuevas cabezas de los clanes? Nunca pensó que William, se le adelantaría tanto, pensaba que tendría tiempo de sobra. Sin duda la decisión de su sobrino hiba muy enserio, ¿tendría que hacer algo? Y debería hacerlo pronto.

La historia que había detrás de la revalidad de estos dos titanes escoceses era larga, muy larga y tenía muchos secretos. En efecto Albert se había adelantado en mandar la petición al consejo de ancianos y para asegurarse que llegara, mando a George a buscar a su padrino. Siempre había sido un hombre recto y gentil; velo por el siempre que pudo y lo apoyaba en sus locas aventuras por el mundo, como él le decía cada vez que tenía en mente un nuevo lugar para conocer. El sonría y palmeaba su hombro, se levantaba y hacia los trámites correspondientes para que se fuera. Lo vio pelear con su tía a muerte miles de veces, solo por darle un poco de aire.

Era su más grande aliado, por eso tuvo la osadía de llamarlo. El sabía que si alguien podía hacer entrar en razón a su tía, era Robert Stewart. _Alguna vez, cuando era niño le pregunto a Rose ¿Por qué su padrino y la tía peleaban mucho?, ella solo sonrió en esa ocasión y le dijo – es una historia muy vieja y larga Berth, solo te puedo decir que esas luchas de titanes entre los dos. Tienen más fondo de lo que aprontan-_ fue el pensamiento que cruzo la mente de Albert al ver como esos dos comenzaban una pelea. Se giro a ver a Candy y le sonrió para tranquilizar su cara de preocupación, mas tarde e explicaría todo. Por ahora solo era el comienzo y como lo pensó, la tía solo podría pelear con él.

Eloy movió la cabeza y tenso la quijada- por mi haz lo quieras Robert- torció la boca y se giro a ver a Albert, asintió la cabeza- muy bien William veo que supiste a quien llamar-Albert le sostenía la mirada, de pronto dirigió la mirada a Candy- y tu muchacha, espero que sepas lo que haces . Porque de mi parte, no tendré piedad para calificarte y no recibirás ayuda mía- Candy se mantuvo firme- espero que William te explique los términos de este requisito- sonrió- aunque dudo que los entiendas- sus ojos la barrieron de pies a cabeza- una gente como tú, sin familia, sin principios y una noble cuna, que va saber de tradiciones-

Albert hiba hablar y Candy apretó su mano, sin bajar la mirada de la tía abuela. Hablo – tal vez, señora. Esta en los cierto- Albert la miro desconcertado pero su mirada esta fija en la tía- no tendré familia de sangre, pero sí de corazón. Tal vez no tenga unos principios tan ancestrales como los suyo; pero mis madres me formaron con temor de Dios y gratitud, tal vez no tendré tradiciones que llevan generaciones resguardando pero sabe tengo un corazón muy grande y la voluntad para pelear por el amor de mi vida- las dos seguían sin bajar la mirada, Albert, Robert y Archie, Annie y Patty sonreían por la forma que contesto Candy- se que no será fácil, pero le juro que demostrare ante quien sea que el amor que tengo por William es verdadero y que estoy dispuesta a luchar por el-

Elisa temblaba de coraje y se levanto – mide tus palabras huérfana-

Archie se giro bruscamente y la vio fijamente- mejor tu Elisa- esta levanto la mirada ante los ojos de Archie- te recuerdo que estás hablando con la prometida del Patriarca-

Esta apretó sus dientes y se giro a ver a Candy- nunca me oyes, huérfana nunca será Matriarca de este clan- vio a Albert- y usted tío debería abrir los ojos ante esta oportunista, que solo busca su dinero-

Candy se giro para confrontarla con la mira- la que debería de tener cuidado con sus palabras eres tu querida- dijo asombrando a todos los presente- porque tu veneno ya no me lastima, en cambio tu posición en el clan no es nada favorable, y no quiero recordarte que estas de invitada-

Elisa respondió rápidamente con furia- y tú que te as creído para decirme eso- apretó sus puchos y comenzó a caminar para acercarse a Candy- tu maldita recogida ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres?- estaba a unos pasos cuando sintió como una mano detenía su marcha. Se giro y vio la mirada fría de la tía abuela.

Candy se mantuvo firme a lado de Albert- ¿Quién soy?- dijo con una calma- nada más que la futura matriarca del clan Andrew, te guste o no Elisa. Deberás a prender tu lugar en la familia-

Elisa hechaba chispas por los ojos y arremetió con Albert- tío abuelo- este la miro- exigió que saque a Candy de esta casa por su osadía, aun no es nadie aquí y quiere mandar. ¿Esta es la clase de persona que quiere por compañera, una vil mugrienta sin educación?-

Candy se mantenía firme, se abrió su boca pero Albert fue más rápido- ¿a quien escoja o no Elisa?, no es de tu incumbencia me oyes- su voz era fuerte y retumbo en el comedor- y estas muy equivocada "sobrina"- dijo un poco más alto- Candy es mi prometida y tendrás que empezar a respetarla y no solo tu- vio fijamente a su tía.

Eloy respiro profundo- vámonos Elisa, creo que fue suficiente espectáculo por hoy- se giro a ver a los demás comensales- me disculpo por esta situación y se quedan en su casa- se giro para marcharse, paso por un lado de Robert que aun se mantenía de espectador.

Elisa vio a Candy, se giro a ver a su tía - ¿pero tía?- estaba muy alterada

Eloy detuvo su paso sin voltear y alzo la voz- HE DICHO VAMONOS ELISA- esta azoto su pie en el suelo del salón y se retiro atrás de Eloy.

Albert se aproximo a Robert sin soltar la mano de Candy- me disculpo, Sir Robert por el comportamiento de mi tía y mi sobrina-

El sonrió- descuida muchacho- y le dio una ligera palmada en el hombro izquierdo- si Eloy no hubiera actuado así- alzo los hombros dejando escapar un poco de aire- no sería ella- Albert aun estaba apenado al igual que Candy, este la vio intrigado- y ¿no me presentaras a esta bella jovencita hijo?-

Albert sonrió y acerco a Candy- por supuesto, ella es la señorita Candice White Brown –

Candy hizo una reverencia – es un placer conocerlo, Sir Robert-

Este sonrió de lado, de verdad su ahijado había encontrado una joya no solo en apariencia, si no en temple. La última vez que vio que una mujer pudo contener la rabia de Eloy; fue una cierta pellirroja y de hace ya habían pasado muchos años, atrás. Sin duda la muchacha era una joya. Si William no le hubiera dicho que no era Escocesa, el podría jurar que por sus venas tenía sangre de una de ellas.

Estiro su mano para sostener la de ella y se la llevo a su labio- señorita White, es un gusto para mí conocerla. He escuchado maravillas de usted y hoy-

Candy retirando su mano y con su rostro sonrojado dijo- disculpe mi rudeza pero-

El volvió a sonreír- descuida muchacha, mi hija Margaret tiene la misma fuerza que tu- se giro a ver a Albert- te felicito, es una joya tu prometida y tiene temple-

Albert sonrió y orgulloso dijo – lo sé, por eso estoy agradecido que haya aceptado mi propuesta de matrimonio- Candy estaba sonrojada por esas palabras.

Robert se movió un poco y vio a Archie- y tu muchacho ¿no me vas a saludar?-

Archie se acerco y presento sus respetos aquel hombre- mil disculpas Sir Robert pero a veces es preferible ver los toros desde las gradas a entrar al ruedo ¿no le parece?-

Albert y Candy dijeron al unisonó- Archie-

Este sonrió y Robert movió la cabeza en negación- siempre tan sincero muchacho, ¿tus padres?-

Archie endureció el rostro- de viaje señor, como siempre-

Robert comprendió y se acerco a palmearle su hombro- lo sé muchacho, pero debes recordar que su misión es muy importante, cuando les escribas salúdalos de mi parte- el asintió- y ¿estas dulces muchachas?- se giro para ver a las tres damas.

Escarlet se apresuro a contestar- soy Escarlet Ford, Sir Robert es un placer conocerlo- este inclinó su cabeza en modo de saludo- pero temo que yo también me retiro, soy una invitada de la señora Eloy y quisiera asegurarme que se encuentra bien, mil disculpas- dijo esto viendo Albert y este asintió. Escarlet se retiro inmediatamente del salón.

Archie se aproximo a Annie y la tomo de la mano para acercarla- esta señorita es mi novia Annie Britter-

Robert tomo la mano de Annie y la beso- es un placer señorita Britter-

Annie después de retirar su mano hizo una pequeña caravana- el placer es mío Sir Robert-

Archie se giro y con una seña le pidió a Patty que se acercara- y esta otra es la señorita patricia O'Brien-Patty se acerco despacio y saludo al señor. Este hizo lo mismo que con las otras chicas

En la cara de Robert se notaba una duda- disculpe señorita ¿acaso su padre es Marcus O'Brien?-Patty asintió- entonces- guardo silencio por un momento- ¿creía que estaban rumbo Irlanda, para su?-

Patty suspiro y rápidamente interrumpió- en efecto Sir Robert mis padres se adelantaron pues tenía que venir a ver a mis amigos-

Albert le pareció raro. La actitud de Patty, Archie la abrazo – lo que pasa que nos conocemos desde el colegio y fue novia de mi hermano- el rostro de el cambio a uno triste.

Robert entendió- lo siento mucho señorita, Alistar era un chico muy especial y fue una gran pérdida para todos su muerte-

Patty asintió y suspiro, Archie sonrió- pero el mundo sigue ¿verdad? Y para mi es un gusto tenerla aquí a Patty es como parte de la familia- ella sonrió por el comentario pero Robert se pudo dar cuenta de la expresión rara en el rostro de la joven.

Para romper con esa situación incómoda, dijo – bueno muchachos que les parece si vamos a cenar, yo muero de hambre- todos asintieron y comenzaron a cenar

En el cuarto de Eloy, Elisa daba un espectáculo digno de una niña de tres años. Después de cerrar la puerta, la tía abuela la dejo maldecir y borrachear todo lo que quiso. Ella se mantenía callada pensando las verdaderas intensiones de Robert al presentarse en la mansión de las rosas. Ese viejo zorro no daba un paso en falso. Tal vez.

La tía abuela se levanto de inmediato de la silla, su corazón saltaba de la impresión y se llevo las manos a su pecho, movía la cabeza en signo de negación - ¿acaso el sabrá algo?- dijo como un susurro lleno de preocupación.

Hizo que Elisa volteara y se acerco al ver el rostro de preocupación de la tía- ¿está bien, tía abuela?, todo por la culpa de esa huérfana y todo se complico con Sir Robert ¿no lo cree, tía abuela? ¿Tía abuela?- pero Eloy no respondió hasta que pasaron unos segundo y asintió. La puerta de su habitación se abrió.

La figura de Escarlet se hizo presente, en ese momento la tía abuela se recompuso y vio a la muchacha. Esta entro muy serena a la habitación- señora ¿está bien?-

En tono déspota la tía abuela hablo- si muchacha, tienes todo listo, para comenzar-

Escarlet sonrió- si señora, esta noche empezare a seducir a su sobrino- Eloy sonrió, al menos su plan seguía adelante, no le hiba importar si tenía que enfrentar a Robert de nuevo, ella tenía una meta y la cumpliría a costa de todos.

Suspiro – entonces comienza Escarlet, solo tenemos este fin de semana- ella asintió, salió de la habitación dejando a la tía abuela con una sonrisa y Elisa desconcertada- veremos quien ganara este juego William- apretó sus puños- se te olvida que yo te enseñe a jugar- levanto su cara a la puerta


	9. Chapter 9 capitulo 9

CAPITULO 9

La noche cayo por completo y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a brillar en el firmamento. Después que la tía abuela se retiro, las cosas fueron más relajadas. Albert y Candy tenían una gran sonrisa y permanecían tomados de las manos, mientras Robert contaba grandes hazañas de sus buenos tiempos como él decía.

Todos estaban atentos al relato tan ameno de aquel señor. Sin saber ¿Cómo? o ¿Quién había sugerido?, todos se encontraban en la amplia sala de té de la mansión. Sentados en la amplia sala de aquel lugar, reían con las ocurrencias de aquel hombre.

De pronto las risas se suspendieron cuando una pregunta fue formulada- ¿desde cuándo conoce a la señora Eloy?- dijo Candy aun con la sonrisa en su cara. Todos se mantuvieron en expectativa de la respuesta de Sir Robert.

Este dio un gran suspiro y se levanto, ante la mirada atónita de todos, con paso firme se acerco a la mesa donde se encontraban varias botellas de licores y se sirvió un coñac seco, lo bebió de un solo sorbo y se giro con otro nuevo trago. Todos los presentes lo seguían mirando y comenzó a caminar a uno de los ventanales de la habitación. Este dejaba ver el hermoso jardín de rosas a lo lejos, la luz de la luna entraba curiosa por el lugar.

Candy se apresuro a decir- discúlpame- dijo apenada- si mi pregunta lo incomodo Sir Robert yo-

El se giro a ver a los muchachos y sonrió- descuide, no fue algo que me incomodo ténganlo por seguro- movió la cabeza- solo que fue hace tanto tiempo- suspiro- que en mi memoria podría jurar que fue hace solo un par de días-

Albert se levantó y dijo firmemente- Sir Robert, si gusta cambiamos el tema- sonrió viendo a Candy con ternura – lo que pasa es que mi prometida es muy curiosa- ella se agacho y se sonrojo, por aquella dulce mirada.

Robert movió la cabeza en negación- no William, la verdad no me incomoda recordar el pasado-

De pronto un animado Archie hablo – si, por favor cuéntenos ¿como conoció a mi tía? – Sonrió- aunque dudo que ella haya sido joven un día- la mirada asesino de Albert, hizo que Archie encogiera los hombros, mientras el movía su cabeza retándolo por la indiscreción- solo decía-

Robert dio una carcajada ahogada en su boca- descuida, joven Archie- tomo un poco de su copa y caminando pausadamente regreso a su lugar en la sal. Un amplio sillón y cómodo, había sido su lugar favorito desde la primera vez que peleo por él con su viejo amigo William. Tomo su lugar y cruzo su pierna, después dejo la copa en la mesita a lado del sillón y saco un habano, el cual prendió.

Suspiro hondo y comenzó el relato- bueno para aclarar en primera la pregunta de la señorita White- sonrió y giro su cabeza - conozco a la señora Eloy, desde antes que fuera señora- los ojos de los presentes se abrieron – si muchachos, antes de que fuera la poderosa Eloy Andrew matriarca de este clan y su tía- cerro los ojos por un momento- era la señorita Emilia E. Andrew, la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo-

Archie emocionado por descubrir aquel secreto, que nadie sabía; dijo si pensar- ¿y era hermosa la tía abuela?- Annie le dio un pellizco fuerte- Haaaayyyy- dijo saltando en su lugar.

Annie lo vio con una cara retadora- Archivald- mientras él se sobaba su antebrazo izquierdo, ante el inminente dolor.

Albert asintió y Candy movió su cabeza- solo quería saber- dijo Archie acercándose mucho a Annie- ¿a caso no tienes curiosidad tu?- Annie movió su cabeza- Annie- dijo con picardía.

Todos rieron y apenada contesto – bueno si un poco-

Albert abrió los ojos y Patty tocio el té que tomaba- Annie ¿tu también?- dijo inmediatamente. Ella solo sonrió, mientras Albert movía la cabeza.

Una carcajada los hizo voltear – hay muchachos- reacomodándose en su asiento y fumando de su habano- para contestarte tu pregunta- todos lo vieron intrigados- si Emmy era una de las mujeres más hermosas de toda Escocia- suspiro y cerró los ojos evocando aquella memorias- su piel era blanca cual nieve, su cabello no era gris como ahora, si no tenía un tono rojizo majestuoso el cual caía como cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda, siempre llevaba su pelo sujeto en una cola de caballo, por una cinta de color negro y sus hermosos ojos de color miel eran unas joyas que te perdían si las miras, pero te demostraban la firmeza de su alma, su mirada era penetrante y profunda, siempre con el porte de una Andrew. Podía desarmar a un hombre con solo verlo a los ojos- todos estaban estupefactos con tal confesión- era delga, un cuerpo de verdad hermoso, armonioso y su figura era perfecta, daba la impresión de ver a una princesa en figura y porte, al igual era ágil, la mejor para monta en pelo de caballo-

Albert sin pensarlo dijo - ¿mi tía montaba a caballo sin silla?- todos se giraron a verlo y el sonrió.

Robert sonrió- claro, William- Albert lo miro sorprendido, jamás hubiera pensado en sus mas locos sueños que su tía era así- no te sorprendas, tu tía eran y es una mujer muy intrépida y sin miedo alguno; decidida siempre en todo. De ahí radica la fuerza de Emmy, en su toma de decisiones, ella nunca retrocede y siempre está dispuesta a ganar, es una autentica belleza escocesa. En aquellos tiempo tu abuelo le decía-gaisgeach bana-phrionnsa-

Albert respondió sin pensarlo – era "su dulce princesa guerrera"-

Robert asintió, mientras todos se quedaron sorprendidos- tu abuelo le decía así por que era la primera en ofrecerse para domar corceles, solo para salir a pasear con ellos por horas y recorre las grandes extensiones de campo de la familia Andrew. Solo su corazón era más grande que su belleza, noble, sensible y llena de compasión- sonrió y un brillo se puso en su mirada- en los grandes bailes de inicio y fin de cosecha o fechas conmemorativas- sonrió de lado- ella hacia brillar los salones, era elegante, perfecta y llena de gracias, sus finos modales aprendidos en Inglaterra, la hacían ser una joya muy codiciada, pero tenía dos grandes sabuesos para defenderla: tu padre y tu abuelo- suspiro y sus ojos se cristalizaron- ella era una Reyna y aun lo sigue siendo, solo- volvió a suspirar- que desde hace mucho tiempo, no la he vuelto haber – medito sus palabras- después de volverse la señora Andrew, todo cambio, nada es igual, desde que-

La puerta del salón se abrió de golpe y la figura de la tía abuela se hizo presente, acercándose dijo – Robert, ahora- lo vio a los ojos- somos adultos con responsabilidades, somos cabezas de clanes y responsables del futuro de los mismo- la cara de ensoñación de Robert cambio a una fría y seria, alzo la vista y se retaron con la mirada- esa Emmy de quien hablas Robert, hace mucho creció-.

El se levanto junto a los demás jóvenes- en eso tienes razón, hace mucho tiempo que ya no la veo, aunque no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día vuelva-

Eloy movió la cabeza en negación y frunció el ceño- sigue soñando Robert, sigue soñando- se giro a ver a los jóvenes- William, Archivald- dijo firmemente mientras estos se giraban a verla- es muy tarde y estas señoritas deberían de estar en sus habitaciones- ellos asintieron.

Albert fue el primero en hablar- descuide tía, las llevaremos inmediatamente a descansar- mientras Eloy asentía- gracias por la plática Sir Robert, fue un placer- los dos caballeros asintieron.

Robert sonrió- descuida William, que descansen, en otra ocasión seguiremos con la charla- Eloy le lanzo una mirada de advertencia.

Candy, Annie y Patty se levantaron y al unisonó dijeron- buenas noches- los dos ancianos asintieron y salieron de la habitación.

Al estar solos, la tía abuela se acerco a servirse una copa de brandy. Robert se acerco - ¿tensa Emmy?-

Eloy se volteo con una mirada fulminante- nunca Robert y no sé cuantas veces te he pedido que me digas Eloy-Robert movió su cabeza en forma de negación y frunció el ceño, mientras ella suspiraba tomo su copa- solo –

Robert la miro fijamente y sonrió burlonamente- es bueno para dormir o ¿no?-

Ella indignada la bebió de un solo sorbo, se giro para dirigir sus pasos a la puerta- es tarde, igual deberías de ir a descansar, no quiero que digas que en esta casa somos unos descorazonados que no te permitieron dormir a tus horas, una persona de tu edad debe ir a descansar temprano-

La sonora carcajada hizo que la tía abuela se girara a verlo- a nuestra edad quieres decir Emmy, a nuestra edad-se llevo su mano derecha a su boca- perdón Eloy- sonrió.

Ella frunció el ceño y le hablo duramente- Buenas noches Robert, no seguiré con esto-camino unos pasos ante la cara burlona de Robert, se detuvo un momento y le dio una advertencia- no deberías contarle a los niños cuentos del pasado que no vienen al caso, las personas de esos cuentos ya no están y no tienes porque invocar viejos fantasmas; recuerda que el pasado solo es eso, pasado, además-

Robert se adelanto mientras que hablaba y se coloco enfrenté de ella- ¿además que?, tienes miedo de evocar a los recuerdos Emilia-

La tía abuela soltó un suspiro y frunció el seño sin dejarlo de ver- no Robert, solo que no debes evocar a los muertos, es todo-

En un rápido movimiento se giro, de pronto la mano de Robert la detuvo y la hizo verlo a los ojos- tienes miedo que al recordarlos tu corazón de piedra vuelva a latir, Emilia-

Ella se zafo con un brusco movimiento y furiosa le dijo – no sea estúpido y ya me canse de tus palabrerías baratas, buenas noches Robert- camino a la puerta y la abrió para salir del salón.

Robert solo suspiro- Emilia, mi querida Emilia- cerro los ojos- si solo el no hubiera muerto, que diferente serian las cosas- movía su cabeza y se aproximo a servirse otra copa de coñac- serias la misma dulce niña que vi creer y no la mujer despiadada y sin corazón que ahora eres-.

En el pasillo tenuemente oscurecido, la figura de la tía abuela se observaba. De pronto suspendió su caminata cuando paso por un ventanal donde la luz de la luna se reflejo en su rostro, una lagrima salió de sus ojos junto a un suspiro de su alma- Scott- movió su cabeza tratando de desaparecer el recuerdo de aquel hombre- todo pudo ser diferente, si tan solo-el silencio reino por unos minutos, apretó su mano izquierda y con la derecha limpio la lagrima de su mejilla, suspiro – las cosas son como son y nadie las va a cambiar- giro su mirada para ver la luna que se alzaba majestuosamente, apretó sus manos que caían a su costado- no permitiré que vuelva a cometerse ese erro, nunca más. LO JURO NUNCA MAS- después de unos momentos continuo su camino perdiéndose por el pasillo largo y oscuro – aun si tengo que volver el corazón de William frio como el hielo, lo hare quitare a Candy de su camino por su bien y por el bien del clan-.

En el corredor principal del segundo piso, un amplio y alumbrado corredor de paredes de color crema con terminados en rojo encendido, una alfombra en el centro de los mismo de color rojo y terminados en un negro sutil, varios faroles alumbraban el pasillo. Retratos custodiando las puertas de las habitaciones y debajo de ellos unas mesitas con flores multicolores. Puertas de caoba rojas, mostraban cada habitan y el silencio que reinaba la ala oeste de aquella mansión fue interrumpido por la risas de dos parejas y una acompañante.

Archie escoltaba a Annie- no fue sorprendente ¿Quién hubiera imaginado a la tía así?-

Albert y Candy estaba detrás de ellos, Candy hiba a hablar cuando el tomo la palabra- Archie debes tener más moderación con lo que dices- Archie movió la cabeza.

Candy se giro a ver a Albert- es cierto- suspiro y con mirada firme le hablo- la tía abuela siempre ha sido muy estricta y recia pero siempre ha velado a su forma por cada uno de nosotros, ha dejado sus años por este clan y deberías de tener respeto Archie- todos la miraron con diversión pues sus palabras eran serias- aunque-

Albert la vio fijamente- ¿aunque qué?-

Candy sonrojada le dijo- de verdad que es toda una sorpresa saber, como era en su juventud. Tal vez tuvo un gran amor- llevándose las manos al pecho.

Archie y Annie soltaron una tremenda carcajada, mientras Albert y Patty solo movían la cabeza y Candy hacia su mueca acostumbrada- Candy, Candy ¿qué voy hacer contigo amor?-después la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente- siempre con tus ocurrencias pequeña-

Archie se adelanto a decir- no me puedes negar Albert ¿que tu igual tienes curiosidad?-

Soltó el abrazo y dijo – pues la verdad si- lo miraron todos- pero respeto los secretos y las vidas de la gente- todos bajaron su cabeza, como siempre él era el más maduro de todos.

Patty dijo firmemente- en fin, creo que debemos seguir el consejo de la señora Eloy e ir a descansa- las chicas a sintieron,- buenas noches a todos- se giro a verlos, Patty había quedado enfrente de la puerta de su habitación- Annie- dijo, mientras giraba el picaporte de la puerta.

Esta asintió y se giro a ver Archie- creo que Patty tiene razón- le dio un sutil beso en la mejilla- hasta mañana Archie-

La cara de frustración de Archie era digna de enmarcar- ANNIE- esta se volteó haberlo cuando camino unos pasos a la puerta- ¿serás capaz de dejarme así?-

Ella sonrió y se sonrojo, mientras la otra pareja la miraba fijamente- ¿de qué otra forma me despedir de ti?- en ese momento Archie reacciono.

Se apuro a contestar, nervioso por la equivocación – este, tienes razón – inclino su cabeza – hasta mañana entonces-

Ella se giro y dijo – buenas noches Albert, Candy-Annie entro con una cara de picara a su habitación.

Candy hablo rompiendo el silencio- por lo que veo es hora también que me retire a descansar-

Albert se giro inmediatamente- ¿Candy?- con ojos tiernos.

Ella le sonrió, dándole un beso en la mejilla- hasta mañana a los dos-

Albert la tomo de la mano mientras caminaba a la puerta de la habitación continua de las chicas- mi amor- dijo tiernamente.

Ella se regreso y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios- no hay mas por hoy señor Andrew-

Albert le sonrió y asintió- entonces hasta mañana amor-suspiro profundamente.

Archie se coloco a su lado y con una mano en su hombro le dijo – ni modo amigo, hasta que no sean nuestras por completo tendremos que sufrir esta agonía de dejarlas marchar-

Albert sonrió de lado- te prometo Archie que esto solo será por un tiempo corto, después no las dejaremos ir- los dos asintieron- pues hasta mañana sobrino.

Archie asintió-hasta mañana-

Había pasado un rato, las luces de los cuartos estaban apagadas. De pronto la puerta de uno de los balcones sonaba y un joven se apresuraba para abrirla. La figura de una joven en una suave bata de dormir, la hacía ver como una ninfa de sueños.

Espantado se apresuro a meter a la joven a su habitación- por dios, Annie-

Ella sonrió y pícaramente le dijo al oído- creías que te hiba a dejar dormir solo amor, por dios –

Archie se apresuro abrazarla y le dio un beso profundo y largo, al terminar el encanto acaricio su mejilla y le dijo- no- suspiro- no mi dulce esposa, sabía que no me dejarías solo-

Annie se apresuro a callar a Archie con sus dedos- Archie shhsss- la cara del pobre estaba divertidísima al ver la expresión de ella- recuerda que no sabe nadie, si alguien te escuchara-

Archie rio en silencio- está bien, está bien. Seguiremos con esto. Por mi no había ningún problema si ahora voy y le dijo a mi tía y Albert que estamos casados desde hace 5 meses y que soy el hombre más feliz en la tierra-

Annie se sonrojo y se apresuro hablar- Archie, recuerda que prometimos que se los diríamos al final del viaje, no quiero que esto empañe la felicidad de Candy por un regaño de la señora Eloy y de Albert, suficiente tiene con su problemas –

Archie alzo los hombros- será como tú quieras pero tienes que prometerme algo- la abrazo y Annie se perdió en la mirada de él.

Suspiro y dijo – pídeme lo que quieras amor-

Este la volvió a besar apasionadamente- mientras dure esta farsa por favor, no dejes de venir a mi cuarto, no quiero dormir sin ti-

Ella sintió y le dio otro besos grande- lo prometo porque desde el primer día que nos casamos, no concibo una noche sin poder dormir entre tus brazos- ya no hicieron falta palabras solamente la abrazo y con ternura la llevo a su lecho, abrazándola a su pecho terminaron por caer dormidos.

En otra habitación las cosas eran diferentes, como todas las noches Patty despertaba agitada y llena de sudor, se giro a ver la cama vacía de Annie y movió la cabeza- sabía que no podía dejarlo dormir solo- se levanto y cerró la puerta del balcón, se sentó en su cama- tal vez hubiera yo hecho lo mismo con Steart si estuviera vivo- sonrió y bajo la mirada- pero ahora la vida sigue, Steart no está y solo me queda seguir- de pronto saco de debajo de su almohada un retrato- vine a decirte a dios, mi dulce inventor- las lagrimas se derramaban de sus mejilla- es hora de seguir a delante, alguien espera por mi y sé que podre ser feliz con él, solo quiero cerrar este círculo – estrecho la foto en su pecho- solo necesito dejarte ir amor y volver a comenzar- ella se recostaba con la foto en sus manos, mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Un toquidos suave la despertó de su profundo sueño, primero pensó que era producto de su sueño pero lo volvió a escuchar. Entonces se decidió a levantarse de esa cama, tomo rápidamente la bata que estaba a pie de su cama, se cubrió el fino camisón de seda blanca que utilizaba para dormir y se apresuro abrir la ventana.

Aun adormilada, trato de ver que la había despertado. La luna fue cubierta por una inoportuna nube oscureciendo la noche. Al girarse para entrar a su habitación y pensando que solo fue una rama o un animal travieso se disponía a retirarse cuando de pronto sintió como unas fuertes manos la abrazaba.

Quiso gritar pero el invasor la llevo a su pecho y la apretó un poco, de pronto sonrió al oler ese característico perfume de sándalo, movió la cabeza y una vez retirada la nube que cubría a la luna, los rayos de la misma la dejaron ver la figura que de antemano sabia de quien era. Se tranquilizo al ver a su amado en pijama de color café frente a ella.

Con una sonrisa dijo – Albert- este se mantenía con los ojos cerrado, aflojo su abrazo mientras hundía su cara en los rizos de su amada- Albert- dijo con voz suave

Este movió la cabeza- mmm-

Ella alzo sus ojos y hablo – no es adecuado que vengas a mi habitación, amor a estas hora alguien podría avisarle a la tía abuela y –

Albert se despejo y suspiro profundo- y ¿Qué Candy?, ¿Qué sería lo peor que pasaría?- ella alzo los hombros- ¿Qué nos case? Que venga entonces- con voz más fuerte y ella se apresuro a tapar su boca.

Espantada – amor-

Albert acaricio su mejilla- lo sé Candy, descuida no me quedare mucho tiempo, si quiero que seas mi esposa y te respetare hasta que lo seas- sus miradas se cruzaron- solo que mi corazón no cree que sea verdad, no cree que seas mi prometida y que ames. Lo peor de todo es que tengo miedo de que sea un sueño y al despertar no esté aquí- la abrazo fuertemente- tengo miedo de perderte, te he esperado por tanto tiempo que ahora que estas a mi lado, necesito repetírmelo una y mil veces que no es un sueño-

Candy se despejo del abrazo e hizo algo fuera de lo común; tomo con sus dos manos la cara de Albert y la sostuvo firmemente para que la viera a los ojos. Poco a poco se fue acercando a sus labios, mientras se ponía de puntitas. Rozo sus labios con los suyo y le dio un beso suave. Al sentirla junto a el, el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo. Albert no pensó solo se dejo levar por esa cálida sensación. Necesitaba saberla suya, que no era un sueño y que en la mañana seguiría siendo de él. Así que sin pensarlo más sus manos cobraron vida una sostuvo la parte alta de su espalda y la otra se enlazo en su cintura atrayéndola a él.

Si fue un beso tierno, el lo convertiría en uno apasionado para que su mente se grabara profundo que eso era verdad. Con toques sutiles de su lengua pidió permiso para profanar ese santuario y ella abrió esos labios para permitirle a su dueño tomarlos. Cuando dos corazones se aman tan profundo y aun no es tiempo de pasar a otro nivel más sublime de entrega.

Basta con un beso apasionado para desbordar ese cariño acumulado, que oprime el pecho, que desespera al alma y que roba el aliento. Solo la entrega correspondida de un beso tan sublime puede calmar los nervios y los temores de unos amantes. Sin malicia y solo con el deseo profundo de demostrar con esa unión aunque simple pero profunda, la entrega de ambos corazones.

El tiempo se detiene mientras la sed de los amantes es saciada, una vez satisfecho los dos cuerpos alejan dejando un profundo frio entre ellos, con la única esperanza en el corazón de que pronto no habrá separación, mas bien la unión será más profunda y condenaran a sus almas a necesitarse por toda la eternidad.

Al terminar el beso, Albert la abrazo suspiro – amor mío, ahora si puedo ir a descansar- la apreso en su pecho- dios sabe bien que tengo envidia de ese lecho que cobijara tu cuerpo y te hará descansar, tengo envida de las sabanas que te calentaran protegiéndote del frio. Tengo envidia de Morfeo por saber que soñar- cerro los ojos – el único rayo de esperanza para mi vida es saber a ciencia cierta que al despuntar el alba te volveré a ver- eso su cabello- amor mío hasta que ese momento llegue mi corazón estará angustiado por tenerte que dejar-

Candy se retiro y toco su mejilla con su mano- amor mío, ve a descansar. Que te juro que ni esa cama, ni ese lecho, ni el mismo Morfeo pueden tentarme a olvidarte. No tengas temor de ellos, porque desde hace mucho el único que guarda mi corazón y mi alma eres tu; aun antes de saberte mío yo ya te los había dado a tu resguardo-

Albert solo pudo decir- Candy-

No pudo concluir la fresa porque Albert la volvió a besar apasionadamente- ve amor, anda a tu cuarto- ella toco el pecho de Albert- descansa feliz porque mi corazón está junto de ti, que no te inquieten cosas triviales, cuando eres el único guardia de mi vida, que los ángeles cuiden tu sueño y dios bendiga tu despertar-

Este asintió y beso el dorso de la mano de ella, después de liberarla de sus brazos- será como tu mandes y dios esta de testigo que nunca te devolveré tu corazón amor mío y lo cuidare como el más preciado de mis tesoros, guarda tu el mío y con este intercambio de amor. Iré a mi lecho y descansare al saberte mi y que te he dicho que soy tuyo-los dos sonrieron y se sonrojaron- hasta mañana dulce Candy-

Candy asintió mientras observaba a Albert brincar el balcón para entrar a su habitación, entraron los dos al mismo tiempo a sus cuartos, después de darse una mirada tierna y un suspiro.

Ella se toco los labios con su mano, l estar recostada- Albert, amor mío que feliz soy- sonrió y cerró los ojos para descansar de un día lleno de emociones.

Por otro lado un joven sonreía a su habiatacion y se retiraba la parte superior de su pijama, dejando al descubierto su pecho perfectamente delineado y algo musculoso, suspiro una vez más y entro a su cama.

Su corazón se paro en un instante al descubrir un peculiar olor, como rayo salió de la cama, se giro a ella y vio un bulto que por la luz de luna pudo saber quién era mientras unas palabras salían de la boca de aquel intruso- te esperaba, querido Albert-


	10. Chapter 10 CAPITULO 10

CAPITULO 10

El corazón de Albert estaba sobresaltado al escuchar esas palabras salir de la oscuridad de su cama. La risa de Escarlet se escuchaba por la habitación mientras salía de la cama. Su único atuendo que traía era un camisón fino de seda de color beige y muy corto para la época, su pelo estaba sujetado en lo alto por una horquilla de plata, sus labios rojos se podían distinguir en la oscuridad de aquella habitación al igual que sonrisa.

Albert se apresuro a tomar la camisa que recién se había retirado, se la coloco a toda prisa y giro a verla, su rostro era frio como hielo- Escarlet ¿Qué haces aquí?-

De la forma más sensual despejo las sabanas de su cama, un rayo de luna atravesó la ventana y dio en su piel blanquecina; salió despacio como si quisiera que ese recuerdo se quedara grabado en la mente de Albert. Salió por el costado de la cama que el había abandonado y se coloco delante de él. Su figura se podía apreciar perfectamente detrás del camisón de seda, la altura de este era arriba de la rodilla y sus hombros estabas descubiertos solo una tira fina de encaje sostenía aquella prenda. Su busto se podía observar por el escote provocativo del camisón.

Ella sonrió Al ver como Albert se sonrojaba al verla, se acerco y dijo- esperándote- con una voz aterciopelada y sensual, su mano derecha acaricio por arriba de la camisa el pecho de Albert y este inmediatamente se retiro, ella rio- por favor, no me digas que vas a tener miedo de una mujer-

Albert se retiro unos pasos atrás para dejar un buen espacio entre los dos- no, pero si tengo respeto a mí prometida; así que Escarlet y te recomiendo que salgas de mi cuarto en este instante- su voz era seca y profunda.

Ella rio y se sentó al borde de la cómoda cama y cruzo sus piernas- no lo creo- la cara de Albert se mantenía sin ninguna expresión- esta noche he decidido pasarla en tu cuarto y nadie me hará cambiar de opinión William- con su mano derecha acariciaba la sabana de seda fina que cubría aquella cama y mantenía una sonrisa retadora.

Este trago saliva al escuchar las palabras de aquella mujer. Sabía perfectamente que si ella quisiera podría gritar o hacer escándalo, si intentaba sacarla por la fuerza y lo peor Candy podría darse cuenta y malinterpretar la situación.

Así que como todo hombre de negocios pensó un escape rápido, mientras Escarlet lo devoraba con la mirada. El se aproximo a la cama y se inclino enfrente de ella, Escarlet contuvo la respiración al sentir el olor del perfume de Albert- entonces no me dejaras otra opción Escarlet- lo dijo en un tono muy sensual; la respiración de ella se acelero al sentirse atrapada por la mirada profunda de Albert, cuando levanto el rostro para verla y acto seguido sonrió de una forma muy peculiar- espero que duermas bien-

La cara de Escarlet se puso rígida cuando escucho esas palabras y Albert se levanto llevando consigo su saco que estaba tirado junto a su cama, a lado de donde Escarlet tenía sus pies. Lo llevo al hombro y dirigió los pasos a la puerta de aquella habitación.

Ella reacciono lo más rápido que pudo, al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Albert. No permitiría que arruinara ese momento lo tenía en sus manos y no se escaparía tan fácil de ella – William, espera- su voz era de desconcierto y se acerco rápidamente a él interceptando su avance. Albert se detuvo mientras ella se ponía enfrente suyo- no puedes irte y dejarme aquí, no te atreverías William-

Albert sonrió- claro que puedo y lo hare, tú misma has dicho que decidiste dormir en mi habitación entonces- sonrió – dulce sueños, yo iré a buscar una lugar apropiado para descansar- dio un paso a la derecha para esquivarla y siguió con su camino.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Escarlet se quedo mirando a ella. Cruzo las manos y sonrió – así que eres un chico difícil William- se encamino a meterse a la cama y mientras se cubría con las sabanas dijo – veremos que tan difícil eres querido- pensando en su siguiente movimiento, pues no era recomendable hacer un escándalo ahora, sonrió tendría otra oportunidad o a lo mejor el regresaría, al fin de cuenta que hombre en su sano juicio no aceptaría a una mujer como ella en su habitación solo era cuestión de esperar.

En el pasillo Albert se quedaba pensativo, sin duda era un dilema. Si decidía dormir en otra habitación de la mansión, sin duda Escarlet tendría armas para decir que había pasado la noche en la habitación con él y Candy no sospecharía que fuera una trampa. Pero ¿en donde dormiría?, no le daría un solo espacio para que Escarlet pusiera en duda su reputación. Así que con una sonrisa y alzando los hombros decidió donde pasaría la noche para no tener problemas, ni malos entendidos. Sin duda William era muy listo. La mejor habitación para dormir en ese momento era….

La mañana despuntaba y el sonido de los pájaros era un bello despertador para los habitantes de aquella mansión. Candy se levanto con una sonrisa por recordar la bella despedida de su amado príncipe y los besos de este. Rápidamente y antes de que entraran la mucama que la tía dispuso para su ayuda. Se levanto y tomo un baño rápido.

Salió y abrió el amplio closet, encontró muchos vestidos y atuendos dignos de una princesa. Con una sonrisa y un movimiento en negación dijo – Albert, amor solo pasare aquí una semana y tú has mandado traer un guarda ropa para toda una vida- aun con la toalla enredada en su cuerpo. Comenzó a buscar su ropa, llevo su mano derecha a su barbilla y empezó a mover cada una de las prendas en busca de la que usaría ese día. Después de un rato de buscar encontró un traje de tres piezas, un saco, un chaleco y una falda larga de color vino y con detalles en encaje sutil negro. La falda recta y larga tenía unos hermosos botones en negro por un costado. Se apresuro a buscar una hermosa blusa de seda blanca. Todo lo tenía en una de sus manos acomodado.

De pronto se giro para colocarlo en un taburete, la pequeña sala estaba al lado derecho de la habitación, se retiro la toalla que cubría su cabello, se sentó frente al tocador, lo peino y se dirigió al taburete cerca de su cama donde había dejado la ropa. Llevo las manos a la toalla que cubría su cuerpo y cuando estaba a punto de retirarla una voz familiar, hizo que saltara de la impresión –Candy-.

Albert había decidido la noche anterior que dormiría en la sala del cuarto de Candy, muy de mañana se retiraría a oficina, mandaría George a cerciorarse que Escarlet hubiera salido de su habitación para asearse y arreglarse para ese día. Lo peor que pudiera pasar es que lo descubrieran en el cuarto de Candy, ¿pero eso no sería problema? Su cara de pícaro apareció cuando pensó eso. Si su tía lo descubriera salir del cuarto de Candy apresuraría el matrimonio y eso le convenía. Por otro lado si Escarlet quisiera hacer una jugada Candy no le creara pues él, la despertaría y al ver el desorden del sillón, por supuesto que ella seria testigo que paso la noche en su habitación.

Lo que no calculo fue que su pequeña dormilona se levantaría más temprano que él, como un hechizo abrió los ojos justo en el momento que ella salió del baño. Quedo hipnotizado con el espectáculo que vio. Su Candy estaba en toalla, saliendo de la ducha y ese espectáculo era digno de admirarse.

Lo blanco de su piel contrastaba con la toalla, su figura se delimitaba perfectamente y su piel. Ooo su piel se podía observar, el juraba que pudo ver como el humo aun del agua caliente salía de su cuerpo y tenía tanta envidia de las pequeñas gotas de agua que escurrían por el cuerpo de ella. Despacio y sin miramientos esas pequeñas gotas hacían lo que sus manos y su boca pedían agritos hacer, recorrerla despacio y sin barreras. Trago saliva cuando la vio escoger su ropa y veía como contoneaba su cuerpo en búsqueda de su ropa.

Su respiración se quedo estática, al verla como se movía por toda la habitación y era como un hechizo que lo llamaba; su corazón se quedo paralizado al ver con que sensualidad naturalidad podía alterar su cuerpo solo en minutos. Pero de repente una luz de conciencia atravesó por su mente al ver como ella estaba a punto de quitarse la bata. Se maldijo por dentro pero no podía aprovecharse de la situación, así que inconsciente abrió la boca- Candy-

La cara de Candy estaba sorprendida cuando levanto la cara para ver de ¿donde salía aquella voz?- Albert- se llevo las manos a su pecho tratando de cubrirse.

Albert se levanto rápidamente, fijo la mirada y vio los ojos de Candy fijados en su pecho- Te puedo explicar, solo que- vio como ella se sonrojaba y bajo su cabeza, pues su camisa estaba abierta y su pecho estaba expuesto. Rápidamente se cubrió con la misma camisa y se ajusto su pantalón acercándose a ella.

Ella lo miro con cara de susto, Albert trago saliva y comprendió que ella está nerviosa- esperare afuera a que te arregles y hablamos por favor, te explicare todo- ella asintió.

Albert salió y espero unos minutos en la puerta de la habitación. De pronto la puerta se abrió y se dejo ver; Candy tenía el pelo suelto, ya estaba vestida con el traje que escogió- pasa por favor-

Albert tenía la cara abajo, mientras entraba y se dirigía a la sala- discúlpame si te asuste al despertar- Candy lo seguía de cerca.

Se acomodo en la sala frente a él. Sus cara estaba abajo y aun las tenían sonrojadas- no te preocupes solo que me sorprendiste-algo dudosa dijo - ¿Qué paso?-

El subió la cara y la vio fijamente- tuve un problema anoche y preferir venir a dormir aquí-

Candy lo vio con rareza y se preocupo- ¿Qué paso Albert?-

El suspiro – anoche cuando te deje, me recosté en la cama y estaba ahí- guardo un minuto de silencio – estaba Escarlet esperándome-los ojos de Candy se abrieron- le pedí que saliera de mi habiatacion pero se negó así que preferí salir yo; evitando malos entendidos y pues- nerviosos- preferí dormir en tu cuarto por una noche, así si hubiera un mal entendido no sería problema, al fin de cuentas- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- eres mi prometida y lo peor que pasaría seria adelantar nuestro enlace-

La cara de Candy estaba sorprendida con aquella declaración- ¿Qué?- dijo y su rostro paso de apenada a coraje- ¿qué diablos hacia esa mujer en tu cuarto?-

Albert alzo los hombros- no lo sé, dijo que pasaría la noche ahí –

Candy se levanto y camino firmemente a la puerta, Albert se sorprendió y camino detrás de ella – Candy-

Esta no lo escucho y salió de la habitación, abrió la puerta y camino a la habitación de Albert; su coraje estaba al máximo y se cegó. Si pensaba que no pelearía por este a mor, estaban muy equivocados era suyo y no volvería a cometer el error de no luchar por él, mucho tiempo lo dejo a merced de la suerte; ella no era la misma niña tonta que no lo defendería. ¿Cómo esa mujer se había atrevido a regalarse de esa forma? Abrió la puerta de la habitación y entro a paso veloz. Atravesó la habitación y se acerco a la cama de Albert y efectivamente vio como en ella se encontraba acostada sin reparos en la cama de su novio.

En ese momento Albert entraba a la habitación y vio como Candy tenía los puños cerrados y la mirada fija en aquel bulto. Antes de acercarse escucho la voz de Candy- ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ- dijo gritando y espantando a Escarlet que aun dormía. El prefirió dejar que ella arreglara la situación, pues nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro.

Esta se levanto de rápido, cubriéndose el pecho con la sabana y su cara de espanto era memorable cuando vio a Candy parada al costado de la cama- PERDON- dijo con una voz de recién levantada y tratando de observar alrededor de la habitación.

Ella seguía parada fijamente – TE HE DICO QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ- el tono de su voz era más elevado y su mirada seguía fija en ella.

Escarlet se apresuro a levantarse- MEJOR DIME TU QUE HACES AQUÍ- se levanto de inmediato cubriéndose con una sabana el cuerpo.

Candy frunció el ceño y le dijo – YO ESTOY AQUÍ POR QUE ES LA HABITACION DE MI PROMETIDO ¿TU QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUI?-

Escarlet no vio Albert y dijo – pues Albert y yo hemos pasado la noche, juntos querida, solo que ahora se está tomando un baño- sonrió. Su tono era de malicia y su postura de seguridad

Candy apretó mas los puños – JAJAJA- la cara de Escarlet se quedo intrigada por la reacción-PUES DUDO QUE SEA VERDAD POR QUE DONDE PASO LA NOCHE MI PORMETIDO FUE EN MI HABITACION Y NO TUVE QUE METERME A SU CAMA. EL VINO SOLO A MÍ-

La cara de Escarlet se palideció al escuchar esas palabras- MENTIROSA-

Candy sonrió sarcásticamente- SI SOY UNA MENTIROSA, TU ERES UNA OFRECIDA-

Escarlet sonrió – eso dirás tu; pero el paso conmigo una rica noche, por lo menos soy más mujer que tu- la barrio de cabeza al pie- tu eres solo una niña, el necesita una mujer, porque tu no pues satisfacerlo querida-

Candy sonrió aun mas- al menos no soy una cualquiera, que necesita escabullirte en la habitación de un hombre comprometido-

Escarlet la reto con la mirada- eso a ti no te importa- alzo su mirada- al fin de cuentas ¿tu quien eres en esta casa para decirme algo?-

Candy suspiro y le dijo firmemente- LA FUTURA SEÑORA DE ESTA CASA Y LA PROMETIDA DE ALBERT. El por ser un caballero se retiro de su cuarto para no discutir contigo o ocasionar un daño a su reputación- sonrió- haya él, pero como soy yo una mujer no tendrás la misma reacción, yo si podre sacarte de aquí-se acerco a Escarlet y la tomo del brazo, la giro y la jalo para llevarla a la puerta de la habitación- así que te largas de aquí ofrecida- mientras Escarlet estaba en shock por lo que había escuchado- y si vuelves a poner un pie en esta habitación te juro que no seré tan educada-

Escarlet se zafo- estúpida suéltame huérfana-

Candy estaba furiosa y sin pensarlo le dio una cachetada- LARGO Y YA TE DIJE, SERE UNA HUERFANA PERO SOY UNA DAMA NO UNA CUALQUIERA COMO TU- la aventó dejándola tirada en el pasillo del corredor mientras cerraba la puerta en su cara.

Albert se mantuvo estático y fuera de la visibilidad de ella. Dejo que Candy actuara, al fin de cuentas ella seria la nueva matriarca y no podía quitarle autoridad; algún día esta sería su casa y seria la dueña de la misma, en ella su palabra seria ley.

Se aproximo a ella sigilosamente y le dijo – Candy ¿estás bien?-

Su cara de furia era notoria y dijo – si- respiro profundo y lanzo una mirada de enojo – la quiero fuera de la mansión Albert-dijo en un tono demandante- LA QUIERO FUERA-

Albert entendió que estaba enojada y le pareció muy acertada su petición, la tomo de las manos y la mira fijamente- hablare con la tía abuela y le pediré que se vaya lo prometo- ella sintió.

Al tenerlo enfrente y como si una fuerza se apodero de ella. Se acerco sin previo aviso y lo beso de una forma demandante y profunda, Albert no sabía cómo actuar y dejo que la furia que Candy traía saliera de esa forma. Así que la beso igual. Ella trataba de sacar toda la furia acumulada en ese beso y recordarle que ella ahora era su única dueña- eres mío y nada mas mío, al igual que soy tuya, ¿me entiendes?- el asintió- peleare por este amor, con uñas y dientes, te amo demasiado para no pelear por ti amor- volvió a besarlo con desesperación.

Sin pensarlo empezaron a caminar, hasta que llevo a Albert al poste de aquella cama y lo aprisiono empezaron a desabotonar aquella camisa y las manos de Albert empezaron a explorar su espalda. Con movimientos firmes ella rozaba en cuestión de minutos su tórax y la imagen de Candy saliendo del baño se estaciono en su mente. Sus cuerpos empezaron a reaccionar de una forma salvaje y llena de pasión.

Las manos de ella estaban en la espalda de él, por debajo de la camisa y sus manos de él, lograron quitar los botones molestos de aquel saco, mientras el beso continuaba también desabotono el chaleco y la camisa, pudo rozar la fina tela que separaba el cuerpo de Candy de sus manos.

De pronto ella abandono sus labios y con gran perspicacia llego a su cuello y siguió con su tortura, besándolo con frenesí y la respiración de ambos sonaba alterada. Sus cuerpos sentían un fuego abrazador que salía de ellos mismos. Albert no supo ¿qué paso?, de pronto de su boca salió un gemido profundo, despertó de aquella ensoñación al sentir el leve mordisco excitante de Candy en su cuello y se dio cuenta que la parte superior del atuendo de ella no estaba, solo el fino camisón que deja ver sus hombros y como poseído, llevo su boca a ellos y empezó a degustarlos.

El turno fue de Candy para soltar un gemido abandonando su tarea con el cuello de Albert y doblándose ligeramente hacia atrás, al sentirla Albert se despego un poco de ella, para apreciar ese espectáculo magnifico. Con su mano derecha en la cintura de ella la apretó más a su cuerpo y con la mano libre acaricio cual terciopelo fino el contorno de sus pechos y su mirada se nublaba de excitación, el cuerpo de ella se dejaba acariciar perdido por la sensación.

De pronto la llevo de nuevo a su boca para besarla y sus manos agiles retiraron la estorbosa falda que cayó a sus pies, descubriendo por completo el fondo de satín suave que la cubría; ella no se resistió y dejo caer la falda.

El cegado por la pasión, la aprisiono a su cuerpo levantándola del piso unos centímetros después se giro un poco dejándola caer en el suave colchón de su cama. Sus rizos quedaron esparcidos en la cama blanca y el estaba arriba de ella. Sus miradas se encontraron y dijo – Candy, eres bellísima amor-

Ella le sonrió llena de pasión y con su mano derecha acaricio su mejilla, sonrió de una forma que termino por nublar la conciencia de Albert- quiero sentirte en mi, y apagar este fuego. Que tu cuerpo sepa quién su dueña y el mío te reconozca como tal-

Albert trago saliva, la tenia rendida y en completa disposición ¿pero sería correcto?, su mente le decía que no era el momento que ella merecía más que un arranque de pasión, merecía lo mejor para que su primera vez fuera inolvidable y no producto de una situación como esa; pero la espera había sido larga y dolorosa; no quería perderla, era suya y algo en su interior lo incitaba a tomarla. Su mente se debatía entre lo correcto y el deseo.

Intento levantarse pero las manos de ella se sujetaron de cuello y dijo con la voz cegada por la pasión – quiero ser tuya ahora, deja de pensar por un momento- se levanto un poco aproximándose a oído y le dijo suavemente – quiero y necesito sentirte en mi, ser una contigo amor- sus ojos suplicantes le llamaban y esa mirada de deseo lo consumía por dentro.

Albert llevo su mano a la pierna derecha de ella, subió suavemente por su piel mientras le robaba un beso lleno de pasión, subió sin barrera alguna por su muslo y llevo la mano a la intimidad de ella. Candy solo podía sentir como su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho y su repsiracion se agitaba cada vez más. Su cuerpo se contorsionaba bajo el calor del cuerpo de Albert.

Un grito salió de pronto al sentir como Albert con su mano llegaban a la entrada de su parte intima y sin cruzar la barrera de su ropa interior, el empezó a jugar con un rico masaje disminuyendo la sensación palpitante de aquella área.

La velocidad de aquel masaje hiba en aumento y el cuerpo de ella parecía que esta hirviendo de calor. Jadeaba y se contorsionaba al sentir aquel placer. Albert sonrió al ver como ella disfrutaba ese peculiar encuentro. La beso otra vez y bajo su boca hasta colocarse en su pezón derecho, este estaba duro y erecto. Incitaba hasta el más santo a ser probado, así que él no pudo resistirse ante esa provocación y sobre la tela del camisón lo beso, mordiéndolo suavemente y ella gemía de nuevo.

Casi al borde de la locura Candy quería que Albert igual sintiera esa sensación. Haciendo mella en sus últimas fuerzas, llevo una mano a la espalda de Albert y la acaricio. Como imán la otra entro entre el pequeño hueco que hacían los cuerpos de ambos y empezó a bajar, encontró la primera barrera y con una gracia antes desconocida, la cruzo entrando a una área antes desconocida por ella, pero deseada al mismo tiempo. Introdujo su mano cada vez mas pues esa parte empezó tener más espacio, el cuerpo inconscientemente de Albert se acomodaba para ser tocado. Ella sonrió cuando sintió algo duro, suave y caliente, como todo novata y dejándose llevar por sus instinto; empezó a acariciarlo.

Al sentir aquella intromisión por parte de Candy, el solo pudo soltar un gemido. El no quería parar su perfecta ternura y solo giro su cabeza para verla a los ojos- Amor, si haces eso no podre parar-

Su rostro sonrojado y su voz cortada por la excitación que sentía dijo entre jadeos- y ¿quién quiere que pares?- dejando en su rostro una sonrisa.

Sus cuerpos respondían ante el calor de aquellas caricias en la intimidad de cada uno. La razón se fue de la mente de Albert, saco la mano de aquella cálida y húmeda zona, provocando un suspiro de desaprobación por parte de Candy y una sonrisa en su cara.

Se coloco entre sus piernas, al igual que un felino cuando esta asechando a su presa- entonces no parare amor, hasta hacerte venir y tomar posesión de lo que es mío – Candy se sonrojo y llevo las manos a su cara, asintiendo con la cabeza.

El empezó a subir delicadamente el fondo de ella, hasta llevarlo a pecho y con una sonrisa le pidió permiso a ella, para retirarlo. Ella accedió y al ver el cuerpo de Candy desnudo en su cama, termino de enloquecerlo- eres hermosa- la vio con una mirada entre lujuria y deseo, su mirada estaba oscurecida ante esta hecho.

Rápidamente se levanto y como un experto se retiro el pantalón dejándolo caer. Candy lo vio y algo en su corazón y su mente le pedían a gritos que se detuviera. Pero cuando la pasión y el deseo nublan el entendimiento es imposible volver de ese punto. Ella empezó a agitarse por la excitación y lo que vendría.

El sonrió al ver la cara de ella, llena de pena al querer desviar la mirada y de lujuria por el lugar donde había centrado su atención, sonrió y subió a su cuerpo. Se dirigió a su oído derecho y susurro- en el momento que quieres me detengo amor, pero si pudieras sentir lo que yo siento tan solo al tenerte en mis brazos de esta forma, podrías como yo morir en paz, eres perfecta y deliciosa-

Antes de que se retirara, Candy lo abrazo y le susurro – mejor no te detengas y si muero por experimentar esta dicha amor mío que sea en tus brazos y enredada a ti-

Los besos comenzaron de una forma demandante, el recorrido de las manos de ambos en los cuerpo del otro era una forma sublime, cada caricia, cada beso y cada roce era una tortura que disfrutaban. La sensación del calor de cuerpo de cada uno era quemante y delirante.

Una danza perfecta en un baile legendario, los compases perfectos y una música especial que solo es audible por las almas de dos personas que sea aman tanto para esta entrega era suficiente preámbulo para lo que sigue. La unión de dos almas al entregarse por completo. Deseo, lujuria, pasión solo eran sutiles aromas que tenía el ambiente pero la verdadera fragancia era el amor que sin duda había entre ellos.

Albert se despejo del cuerpo de Candy para dejar un camino de besos por él y comenzó a bajar, ella se retorcía de placer en aquella cama, que de pronto le pareció una nube perfecta bajada del cielo. El sentía tocarlo cada vez que recorría otro milímetro de su piel. Sin pensarlo más llego al punto de la puerta más perfecta, con la delicadeza al acariciar una rosa perfecta retiro su ropa interior, dejando ver una linda flor que estaba dispuesta para él, era el momento para detenerse o seguir. El dilema de un verdadero hombre al tener a la dueña de su corazón en esa posición. Pero la amaba tanto y su deseo de que fuera perfecto aun quedaba en un recóndito lugar de su conciencia casi perdida.

Alzo la mirada y le dijo - ¿quieres que siga?- ella cegada por la pasión asintió. Abrió delicadamente sus piernas para observar aquella zona que antes había tocado, estaba húmeda perfecta para él y sonrió. Delicadamente se acerco, su cara casi tocaba esa parte intima, desconcertando a Candy que inmediatamente quiso levantarse. El asomo su cabeza y la movió para decirle que no y con su mano derecha sujeto su vientre para volverla a recostar en el lecho y dijo – confía en mí, te gustara amor-

Ella suspiro profundo y asintió, no supo si Albert la pudo ver o no ella lo hizo y nada más. El confiado y obteniendo su permiso se acerco aquella zona y empezó a lengüetearla y disfrutar de su sabor, despacio, muy despacio fue haciendo suyo aquel lugar.

Mientras Candy gemía y se remolinaba acostada. En un momento intento cerrar sus muslos pero la fuerte mano que sostenía el vientre se dirigió a su muslos y dijo despejándose un poco- por favor déjame continuar no sabes lo deliciosa que eres-

Afuera de la habitación, en el pasillo unos pasos se aproximaban a la puerta de aquel lugar. Escarlet no se había quedado con las manos cruzadas y está dispuesta a todo. Al ser sacada de aquella forma, corrió con la tía abuela y le comento lo que pasaba, claro le dijo que Albert pasó la noche con ella y que Candy la corrió al entrar muy temprano al cuarto de Albert.

La tía abuela estaba que hechaba lumbre por los ojos, esa maldita huérfana como se había atrevido, ellas dos se dirigían a la puerta de Albert cuando una sombra salió a su encuentro solo a unos pasos de la puerta.

La mirada de la tía abuela era fría y de enojo- quítate-

La sombra sonrió y dijo – no, puede pasar señora- ella solo apretaba sus puños y Escarlet lo miraba retadoramente.

HOLA CHICAS MIL DISCULPAS POR EL RETRAZO PERO ME PASO ALGO LOCO, COMO ESTA SEMANA HE ESTADO ALGO OCUPADA JURABA QUE YA HABIA SUBIDO ESTE CAPITULO Y REVISANDO ME DI CUENTA QUE SOLO LO SOÑE ASI QUE DISCULPAS.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y ESPERO SU AYUDA PARA SEGUIR CON ESTA Y LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS.

LAS QUIERO MUCHO Y UN GRAN ABRAZO. YA VAN HACER VACACIONES Y TENDRE MUCHO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR JIJIJI YA NO TENDRE HIJOS CON TAREAS JIJJI LAS QUIERO MUCHO.

ATTE ANA


	11. Chapter 11 CAPITULO 11

CAPITULO 11

La cara de la tía abuela estaba más que enojada, indignada al ver a Robert junto a George impidiéndole el paso, no era una buena señal. Aparte de soportar al alcahuete de George tapando siempre a William y ahora se unió este pelafustán, movió la cabeza en signo de negación y se acerco a Robert – se puede saber, ¿por qué ustedes dos me impiden ir al cuarto de William?- cruzando las manos

Robert sonrió, se giro a ver a Eloy le dijo fríamente- ¿quieres saber la verdad o un mentira?-

Eloy estaba roja del coraje viendo como Robert se reía de ella en su cara y George no se movía custodiando como siempre a William, impidiendo el paso de Escarlet a la habitación- deja de jugar conmigo, Robert necesito ver a mi sobrino en este momento y ni tú, ni nadie me impedirá verlo – su rostro era de enojo y molestia- me dará una explicación de su comportamiento con la pobre Escarlet y el de esa niña mal educada por haberle gritado e insultado- fijando la mirada de sobre él.

Robert se hizo un lado y extendió la mano impidiéndole seguir con su camino, Eloy hizo un gesto de superioridad y dio dos pasos adelante, viendo las uñas de su mano derecha dijo- si quieres ver lo que hacen dos amantes de tras de la puerta- alzo los hombros- no seré yo quien te lo impida- Eloy giro la cabeza y lo vio incrédulamente- como te lo dije son cosas de dos pero tómalo como advertencia empeoraras las cosas, pero haya tu – sonrió mientras la tía se acercaba a él y Escarlet seguía frente a George- se que hace mucho no has experimentado esas sensaciones de poder hablar entre dos amantes y la sutileza de él, leguaje entre pareja; pero no sería de tu agrado la expresión de William cuando te vea entraras e interrumpir –

La tía abuela se regreso y le dio una bofetada a Robert- ERES UN IMBECIL ROBERT ¿Cómo PUEDES DECIRME ESAS COSA?-

Robert no se inmuto y soltó una carcajada mientras George y Escarlet abrían los ojos de par en par por lo dicho y la tía apretaba los puños- solo te dije la verdad, ese muchacho debe estar con su prometida hablando sobre cosas de enamorados y tu solo quieres interrumpir Eloy- sonrió- sin duda tu mente vuela mucho – se giro y comenzó andar- si tu quieres ir a molestar a William e interrumpir su plática haya tu , pero te aconsejaría que no metas tus narices en sus cosas, lo harás enojar mas-

Con toda la frustración que tenia la tía abuela le dijo - ¿Qué DICES ROBERT? Espera un momento – Robert se detuvo y ella se acerco a él, lo hizo girar con un solo movimiento- ¿POR QUE WILLIAM ESTARIA ENOJADO CONMIGO?-

Robert sonrió y le dijo- pues tu invitada entro a su cuarto, sin su autorización; sin ningún pudor se metió a su cama para seducirlo - la tía volteo a ver a Escarlet – sin duda William debe estar enojado pues su pobre novia tuvo que intervenir, sin omitir que tuvo que pasar la noche en el cuarto ella, para salvaguardar su honor – movió la boca- no pinta nada bien para ti, pues me imaginó que William pensara que tu las mandado siendo ella tu invitada; así que tómalo como un favor y deja que ese par platique a justo –

Eloy se tenso al escuchar aquellas palabras, tenía que pensar las cosas bien. Si Robert sabía lo que habían hecho y lo que trato de hacer Escarlet. Seguramente William tomaría medidas más extremas y no podría continuar con su plan. No era lo mejor que el supiera, no ahora y si continuaba su camino y confrontaba a William en este momento todo terminaría mal.

Apretó sus puños fuertemente y dijo – no sé de lo que hablas Robert- trajo saliva- pero está bien, dejare que William termine de arreglar las cosas y después hablare con él en el despacho- se giro a ver a George- encárgate de eso George, lo estaré esperando; necesito hablar con él antes del desayuno-

Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo y comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás a las tres personas que todavía la seguía con la mirada. En un tono de burla Robert se acerco a Escarlet, que aun se encontraba vestida con su ropa de dormir y solo la cubría una fina bata.

Se acerco a ella y le dijo – creo que usted- viéndola de arriba abajo- debería ir a cambiarse y ponerse algo más acogedor señorita, la ropa que usa no es adecuada para andar en una casa decente y no creo que quiera enojar mas a William-

Escarlet se llevo las manos al pecho y se sonrojo- disculpen creo que tiene razón, iré a cambiarme- retirándose del lugar.

George se acerco a Robert- ¿milord?- este se volteo y le dio una sonrisa

Con voz burlona le dijo - ¿pensabas que no podríamos alejar de Eloy de esa habitación?- este asintió – muchacho para algunas cosas todavía eres un joven- rio más fuerte y lo abrazo de los hombros- solo le dije la verdad, no creo que William este rezando y por el bien de ese muchacho no era conveniente que su tía presenciara, la forma que un Escocés arregla las cosas con su mujer-

George se extraño y dijo- pero ¿SEÑOR?-

Robert sonrió –vamos George, a tu edad y que no se pasa como arreglan las cosas los enamorados- movió la cabeza en signo de negación- a Eloy le creo por la edad pero ¿tu muchacho?- hizo que George se sonrojara ante el comentario, Robert solo lo palmeo su hombro y le dijo – vamos te lo explicare si me invitas un buen café- George solo estaba sonrojado y asintió desapareciendo por el amplio corredor.

En la habitación aquella discusión e intercambio de opiniones del corredor, parecía haber pasado en un mundo muy lejano al de ellos. El aroma de amor, pasión y lujuria se podía respirar en esas cuatro paredes, los cuerpos excitados y vibrantes de aquellos dos amantes seguían el baile de la seducción y de la pasión entre las sabanas de aquella cama.

Sus corazones galopaban sin freno, mientras sus cuerpos reaccionaban a cada caricia nueva y sus almas se entrelazaba en una sola, mientras las caricias eran más intrépidas al recorrer sus cuerpos y los corazones palpitantes daban el ritmo para aquel inmemorable baile, danza antigua que se interpretaba por primera vez por aquellos amantes. Al terminar su tarea después de una explosión de pasión por parte de Candy después de sentir por primera vez como un volcán explotaba en ella, Albert levantaba su rostro sonriente y sus ojos nublados de deseo.

Candy apenas trataba de regular el latido de su corazón puesto aseguraba que estaba a punto de salir de su pecho. Albert observaba como las manos de su amada se extendían para llamarlo a ella, pues un frio amenazaba con penetrar su cuerpo, con una voz enriquecida por el deseo dijo – ven amor mío, ven a mí-

Suavemente como una caricia de viento se aproximo a su amante suspirando profundamente, le sonrió mientras su cuerpo desnudo acariciaba al de ella- Candy- dijo como un susurro de la brisa más fresca de verano- te amo- mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba la mejilla de ella, esta abrió poco a poco sus ojos y la acaricio como si fuera una delicada rosa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella se aproximo a él y lo beso, un beso basto para reanimar el fuego que en vano Albert trato de apagar tratando de hacer caso a su último vestigio de cordura, solo basto sentir el roce de sus labios de piel de durazno en los suyos y su lengua traviesa pidiendo la abertura de aquel lugar afrodisíaco para ella, para que ese ultimo vestigio se fuera por la ventana de aquella habitación.

Albert cedió a la primera provocación de ella y como arte de magia; el calor que hace poco amenazaba con apagarse, con un solo beso se revivo con mayor fuerza, cimbrando aun más sus conciencias y su sed de pasión: ambos se perdieron en el calor de sus cuerpos desnudos.

De pronto el beso abandono los labios de ella, para evocarse en la ardua tarea de probar cada centímetro de cuello, mientras una mano derecha servía de apoyo en la cama; la otra sostenía el cuerpo de aquella ninfa que se contorsionaba para permitirle disfrutar más de aquella placentera sensación de poder acariciar el cielo entre la piel de su dulce amante.

Nublada la conciencia y despertada la pasión, el juicio de aquellos amantes solo era para apagar el fuego que les consumía por dentro. Candy no supo en qué momento Albert se acomodo entre sus piernas, pero pudo sentir la piel quemante de él entre ella. Solo abrió sus ojos que mantenía cerrados para disfrutar el momento, cuando sintió un dolor que se mezclaba con la pasión del momento; algo doloroso pero su cuerpo lo admitía.

Su cuerpo se sobre salto por un momento, Albert abrió los ojos cuando sintió la reacción de su amada y movió la cabeza, tratando de adivinar si la lastimo con ese nuevo movimiento mirando sus ojos que se abrieron dejándole ver esas hermosas esmeraldas y al no poder leer esa expresión de su cara suspiro y suspendió su tarea para acercarse al oído de Candy diciéndole- amor mío ¿estás bien?- con un tono de preocupación y melosidad.

Ella estaba llena de deseo y segura que la decisión que había tomado era la mejor, tenía que reconocer que a pesar de las cosas que había escuchado; no se imaginaba lo maravillosa experiencia aun con el dolor. Entonces acaricio la mejilla de Albert y le dijo dulcemente- estoy bien amor, solo que – el sonrió.

Se acerco peligrosamente a ella de una forma sutil y perfecta, sus ojos se encontraron y le dijo con voz segura- descuida amor si deseas que pare lo hare inmediatamente – Candy movió su cabeza en signo de negación y el entendió, dulcemente le dijo- solo será un dolor pasajero, lo prometo amor. Confía en mí, nunca haría algo para lastimarte; solo ve mis ojos, solo concéntrate en ellos y permíteme que te acompañe a tocar el cielo con la mano- Candy hizo lo que le pidió perdiéndose en su mirada; con la seguridad de las palabras.

Esa mirada que transmitía con todo el sentimiento de amor y seguridad que ella buscaba, una sensación que nunca sentida antes lleno su alma, con un sentimiento de paz y amor parecido al que experimentaba siempre que volvía al Hogar de Ponny. Solo al fijar su mirada en él, le dio la seguridad de seguir sin importar nada, sintió un poco de dolor que se desvaneció inmediatamente, Albert se detuvo un momento del balanceo de sus caderas para permitirle pasar esa sensación, aunque la sintiera placentera, sabía que ella no estaba muy cómoda, tenía que esperar un poco para que pasara, se acerco a su boca y la beso – discúlpame amor, pero te prometo que pasara muy pronto. TE AMO Y NUNCA TE HARIA ALGO QUE TE LASTIMARA. CONFIA EN MI POR FAVOR- mientras una lagrima descendía en su mejilla por haberla lastimado y ella le sonreía.

Suspiro profundo ella y le dijo – ya paso amor mío, ahora solo quiero ser tuya y que tú seas mío, sigue por favor o me consumirá este fuego, quiero darte mi alma y no solo mi cuerpo; amor mío y ser tuya para siempre- Albert escucho esas palabras y sintió como una gran losa era retirada de su cuerpo.

Cerro sus ojos y sonrió- TE AMO IGUAL QUE TU; QUIERO YO DARTE TODA MI ALMA Y MI CORAZON; SER TUYO PARA SIEMPRE Y QUE GUARDES TODO MI AMOR- al terminar con estas palabras, la beso de una forma más sublime. Se dice que un beso puede ser la forma más sutil de entregarse de dos almas cuando se aman. Un beso, solo eso es suficiente para poder perderse en el acto sublime del amor entre dos personas.

El vaivén de las caderas, dos cuerpos acoplándose, dos almas uniéndose en un ritual perfecto y alcanzando el cielo en un breve instante. Ese instante perfecto que deja huella en dos corazones entregándose sin reglas, sin restricciones y sin tabús. Solo expresándose el sentimiento más profundo EL AMOR; es la forma ms burda de explicación al no tener palabras suficientes para describir lo que pasaba en aquella habitación.

Sus cuerpos sudaban y sus almas gemía al sentir ese vaivén que estremecía sus cuerpos desde la profundidades de sus corazones, Albert se arqueaba al sentirla tan dispuesta para él, tan mojada tan perfecta y Candy sentía que con cada movimiento de la cadera de Albert dentro de ella, la hacía sentir que tocaba la gloria al sentirlo adentro de ella y como se entregaba por completo.

El punto de ebullición perfecto de la sangre es cuando los corazones de los amantes llegan la sincronía perfecta. Ese momento sublime que los dos amantes están a punto de tocar el cielo y se unen para subir y acariciar la gloria. Cuando las respiraciones se vuelven agitadas y el encuentro de las dos miradas lleva a perderse uno al otro. Ese punto donde los cuerpos necesitan apagar aquel fuego que los consume.

Sus miradas se oscurecen y lo único que pueden decir fue- TE AMO AMOR, TE AMO- gritado y liberando su alma de aquel hermoso y placentero tormento, el grito resonó hasta el punto más lejano de sus almas. Sus cuerpos bañados de sudor y cansados, tomaron unos segundos para volver a la vida. Albert se recostó a lado de Candy, ella al sentir el frio del momento busco cobijo entre los brazos de su amante, acercándola placenteramente a su cuerpo cubriéndola con el suyo.

El ritmo acelerado de sus dos corazones fue cediendo, mientras Albert besaba dulce la cabellera de ella, ambos seguían tratando de recobrar su respiración. Preocupado porque ella permanecía en silencio y su cara pegada a su pecho. Albert sonrió y le dijo dulcemente- amor ¿estás bien?, Candy- mientras acariciaba sus rizos.

Ella no se despejo del pecho, movió su cabeza y dijo en susurro-sí, pero tengo pena- sonriendo tímidamente.

Albert sonrió – pena ¿de qué? Amor, yo te amo y tú me amas- la separo para ver su rostro y le levanto su cara- ¿te arrepientes?- ella movió su cabeza en signo de negación y el sonrió- entonces me parece bien puesto que no hay nada de que apenarse, eres mi prometida y el amor de mi vida, TE AMO- con pequeños besos torturo su cara mientras ella reía a carcajadas.

Candy sonrió al escuchar sus palabras y al terminar la dulce tortura dijo penosamente - ¿te gusto?- sonrojándose y tratando de ocultarse entre sus manos.

El se sorprendió, dando un giro imprevisto y la dejo recostada bajo su cuerpo- amor, fue magnífico ¿sabes por qué?- ella negó con la cabeza y sonrío- por que fue contigo y yo te amo, fue lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida, tu ¿te arrepientes?-

Ella sonrío – no, para nada te amo y estaba segura del paso que quería tomar, solo quería que fuera contigo y nadie mas- ambos sonrieron – TE AMO – y lo abrazo inmediatamente. Llenándolo de besos- TE AMO, TE AMO- repetía a cada instante mientras lo llenaba de besos.

El jugueteo por parte de ambos volvía a empezar, entre risas y gemidos inocentes. Cuando de pronto algo los sobre salto, los toquidos fuertes en la puerta de Albert, sin llegar a ser irrespetuosos. Como dos niños que eran sorprendidos haciendo una travesura, se separaron de inmediato, Candy jalo la sabana que cubría la cama para tapar su cuerpo desnudo y Albert se levanto inmediatamente y dijo fuerte - ¿Quién es? ¿Qué necesitan?-

Una voz masculina resonó en la habitación proveniente detrás de la puerta- disculpe señor, por interrumpirlo - dijo la voz de un hombre que sin duda era el mayordomo de la mansión- pero la señora Eloy manda preguntar, si tardara un poco mas su plática con la señorita Candy- trago un poco de saliva y con una voz nerviosa dijo – es muy tarde y el desayuno aun no se ha servido-

Albert cruzo la mirada con Candy y giro su cabeza para ver el reloj de la mesa de noche, ambos abrieron los ojos cuando miraron la hora. Las once de la mañana indicaban sus manecillas. Candy permanecía estática y Albert reacciono inmediatamente – baje Arturo, indique que en 10 minutos servirá el desayuno, la señorita Candy y yo bajaremos en unos minutos-

Detrás de la puerta el mayordomo asintió y dijo – se hará como usted lo diga señor- dudosamente hablo- la señora quiere verlo en la biblioteca, señor antes del desayuno-

Albert tomo su camisa que estaba tirada el piso y se la dio a Candy con una sonrisa, ella la tomo y se la coloco, tomo su bata cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo y dijo fríamente- descuide; diga a mi tía que la veré en unos minutos- se escucharon los pasos alejándose de la puerta y el giro su cabeza a Candy, se había levantado y recogía su ropa tirada por el piso de la habitación. La camisa que traía puesta cubría sexy mente la parte superior de sus piernas solo por debajo de sus nalgas.

Albert sonrió al verla así, la sensualidad que transmitía Candy era natural por lo cual era más excitante para él; pensó por unos minutos mandar al mundo a la goma y quedarse encerrado por toda la eternidad con su dulce Candy en esa habitación; pero el sonido del estomago de Candy pidiendo comida lo hizo cambiar de opinión; se acerco a ella por la espalda mientras recogía su falda, la tomo por sorpresa mientras la abrazaba por la cadera y le decía- amor creo que tienes hambre- ella se recostó sobre el pecho de Albert y el termino besando su hombro derecho, sobre aquella camisa, suspiro y dijo – TE AMO pero si permanecemos otro instante aquí- sonrió- pasaran una cosa-

Ella divertida y curiosa se dio la media vuelta, alzo su cabeza para mirarlo - ¿Qué pasaría amor?- dijo con una sonrisa.

Albert la abrazo mas y le dio un beso – esto que no- viéndola a los ojos- que nunca dejaría que te apartarás de mi nunca y te haría el amor por una eternidad- Candy movió su cabeza y sonrió en el mismo instante que otro sonido de su estomago hambriento se escucho; bajo su mirada apenada – descuida amor, bajaremos en un minuto o corro el riesgo de que me devores – rio.

Desato el abrazo y tomo su mano; caminaron unos pasos y Candy le pregunto- ¿A dónde vamos?-

Albert giro su cara y dijo con una sonrisa- a tomar una ducha rápida amor o ¿bajaras así?-

Ella movió su cabeza y dijo- pero Albert- la miro- ¿nos bañaremos juntos?- algo apenada.

El sonrió y le dijo – amor mío, si te sientes incomoda esperare-

Entonces Candy hizo algo que desconcertó a Albert, se adelanto unos pasos y tomo la mano de Albert; con paso seguro se dirigió al cuarto de baño. El permanecía estático por la reacción de ella- prometo no comerte amor, vamos- dijo ella sonriéndola.

Albert pensaba que todo era un hermoso sueño y por nada quería despertar de él, entonces se acerco a ella temeroso que despertara. Cuando la abrazo y se aseguro que todo era verdad le dijo ¿estás segura?-

Ella le sonrió para darle seguridad- sé que mi comportamiento es poco ortodoxo amor pero- guardo silencio por unos minutos- después de esperarte por tanto tiempo, no quiero despertar si esto es un hermoso sueño, sin haberlo disfrutado al máximo. Y si es verdad- se sonrojo, mordiéndose el labio inferior- ya hemos tardo, podemos tardar un poco más, antes de volver al mundo exterior y la realidad-

Albert estaba sorprendido pero entendía perfectamente; sabia que después de cruzar aquellas puertas para salir a desayunar el mundo volvería; obligaciones, responsabilidades y el hecho de que aun no era su esposa, le golpearía directo en la cara; que más daba unos minutos más en la gloria, bien valía el regaño de la tía por la tardanza.

Sin esperar más, se acerco a Candy y al cargo entre sus brazos entrando con ella al cuarto de baño- entonces robemos unos minutos más a la vida y permíteme regalarte amor de la forma que desees- dándole un beso entrando al cuarto.

La puerta se cerro de tras de ellos, brindándoles un poco de tiempo antes de enfrentar el mundo que los esperaba. No hace falta describir que hicieron en aquellas paredes, solo con imaginarnos la forma más sublime en que dos amantes pueden robar el tiempo y con volverlo en vivencias inolvidables, es más que suficiente.

Después de unos minutos y de una lluvia de besos, un par de enamorados salían perfectamente vestidos de la habitación; tomados de la mano y con una amplia sonrisa caminaron por el pasillo y abrazados bajaron por las escaleras, justo ponía Albert un pie en el piso del vestíbulo; la voz áspera de Robert lo hizo girar.

Con una sonrisa le dijo – buenos días jóvenes- Candy le regreso una sonrisa- espero que hayan solucionado el malentendido –

Albert lo vio extrañado- Robert ¿cual mal entendido?-

El hombre sonrió- pues tu fuga a media noche William- los dos lo miraron sorprendidos- me imagino que estuvieron hablando de eso en tu habitación, pues tu tía hiba hablar contigo muy de temprano junto con cierta "jovencita "que salió de tu cuarto muy alterada después de que Candy entrara-con una sonrisa en la cara al ver su rostro dijo – así que prevenidos para un buen regaño, muchachos espero que haya valió la pena esa "platica"-

Se vieron a los ojos sorprendidos por lo dicho por Robert, Albert hablo inmediatamente- así que toda la mansión sabe- este asintió y Candy apretó más su mano.

Robert sonrió de medio lado y dijo- descuida, solo algunos cuantos nos dimos cuenta y todo por la algarabía de esa joven escandalosa- se acerco a la pareja y palmeo el hombro de Albert- descuiden, le dije a tu tía que lo estaba pasando y el por qué Candy y tu estaban en la habitación-

Candy se sonrojo y Albert con mucha naturalidad dijo – gracias, la verdad ya aclaramos todo mal entendido- se volteo verla y le sonrió- ¿verdad?- ella asintió y el volvió la mirada a Robert- creo que es tiempo de ver a mi tía- asintió Robert.

De la nada una Annie arreglada con un sencillo y acomodo vestido en color lila, les daba encuentro- Candy, Candy- grito al acercarse y tomar la mano de esta- ¿Dónde han estado? Es tardísimo y todos morimos de hambre- en son de regaño pero sin levantar la voz.

A los pocos minutos Archie salía también a su encuentro- tío- dijo gritando- buen día, están muy retrasados- suspiro- la tía abuela lo espera en la biblioteca, ha dicho que si no habla con usted no servirá la comida- Albert movió la cabeza por el recibimiento.

Sereno y dijo- Calma, había unas cosas que Candy y yo teníamos que solucionar y descuiden iré a hablar con ella, para ir a desayunar- sin preocupación.

Candy también hablo pausadamente- vamos Annie, arreglemos todo para el desayuno- se giro a ver a Albert- no tardes por favor- este asintió y se aproximo a darle un beso en la mejilla, ante la mirada extrañada de Archie y Annie.

Albert suspiro y dijo – entonces iré a verla, descuida amor no tardara- se giro y verlos- por favor adelántense y preparen todo, estaré lo más pronto posible con ustedes- se alejo y hablo bajamente a Candy- TE AMO- ella asintió.

Albert comenzó a caminar y Robert suspiro, girándose para ver a los muchachos- vamos chico, les prometo que esto no tardara mucho y al igual que ustedes muero de hambre, hay que adelantarnos- todos sonrieron y fueron rumbo a la cocina.

Albert movió su cuello para aligerar la tensión, sabía perfectamente que esa platica podría tardar lo que el permitiera a su tia extenderse. Era muy temprano para un confrontamiento pero que mas remedio, sabía perfectamente que cuando cruzo la puerta de su habitación, la pelea seguiría y su tía no deseaba frenarla.

Relajo los hombros, respiro profundo y como arte de magia los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido esta mañana, evocaron a su memoria y una sonrisa se instalo mágicamente en su cara. Abrió la puerta y con seguridad entro; esa plática no podía esperar.

Detrás del amplio escritorio de Roble, la tía abuela revisaba unos documentos y levanto la cara, cuando escucho los pasos de Albert entrar y con una mirada fría hablo – William tardaste mucho- levanto la ceja izquierda- por lo que veo- girando a revisar la hora en el reloj sobre el escritorio- la conversación con esa muchacha, debió ser muy seria-

Albert entro al estudio, se acerco y se sentó en una silla enfrente de ella y dijo – si fue una conversación que necesitábamos tener- cruzo la pierna y la miro fijamente- ahora dígame tía ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba de mi con urgencia?-

Dejo inmediatamente los documentos que sostenía en el escritorio- estoy muy molesta por la actitud de tu "prometida" - fijo su mirada en el- la pobre de Escarlet me ha contado todo como paso y no creo-

Albert bajo su pierna y la miro fijamente- ¿ así que todo?- movió la cabeza- me imaginó que te conto el motivo por el cual entro a mi habitación- se acomodo en su silla- y le ruego que module su tono de voz cuando se refiera a mi prometida-

La tía abuela no se inmuto ante las palabras- si me comento- sarcásticamente dijo – descuida tendré mas cuidado cuando me refiera a "ella"- Albert movió la cabeza en signo de negación- no veo el por qué actuó así, si la pobre de Escarlet solo se equivoco de cuarto- la forma que lo dijo fue de una manera sin importancia.

Albert sintió frustración al escuchar que poca importancia le daba su tía al hecho- ¿una equivocación?- suspiro- equivocación tía, el encontrar a su "invitada" semidesnuda en mí cuarto, no lo llamaría así-

La tía abrió su ojos y exaltada dijo- Albert, creo que estas exagerando la situación, la mansión es grande y cualquier visita puede equivocarse al salir a buscar un vaso de agua- en tono arrogante agrego- y la actitud de Candy fue reprochable, regañar a una invitada por equivocarse de cuarto, solo refleja la poca educación que tiene, en vano fue el dinero que se invirtió en ella en Londres- movió la cabeza con indignación- por dios solo de pensar que fue capaz de abofetearla, no sé donde tienes la cabeza para querer hacerla tu esposa y te juro William que-

Albert interrumpió el monologo de su tía levantándose y se acerco al escritorio; azoto sus manos sobre él, haciendo brincar a la tía- NO SE QUE TRAME O QUE INTENTE, PERO ESTO TERMINA AQUÍ. NO VOY A CAER EN SUS JUEGOS Y SI NO LE PARECE MIS DESICIONES, SOLO LE RECUERDO QUE SOY EL PATRIARCA Y MAYOR DE EDAD, DECIDIRE QUIEN SEA MI COMPAÑERA. EL TIEMPO DE QUE TOMABA LAS DESICIONES POR MI YA PASO – dijo fastidiado por la actitud de su tía que se había levantado para confrontarlo, se miraron fijamente- pero tenga en cuenta que NO CAMBIARE MI DECISIÓN Y EL AMOR QUE CANDY Y YO TENEMOS, ES VERDADERO Y FUERTE POR MAS QUE INTENTE HACER ALGO NO FUNCIONARA- siguieron retándose con la mirada.

La voz de la tía abuela era de frustración – WILLIAM, POR DIOS RECAPACITA- moviendo su cabeza- esa muchacha, no es para ti. No tiene educación, familia y solo busca tu dinero, por DIOS ABRE LOS OJOS- se retaron con la mirada- por la memoria de tus padres, te juro que me encargare de que veas la realidad, antes de que cometas el peor error de tu vida-

Albert se erguió y dijo en un tono firme, las palabras de su tía de verdad lo hicieron molestarse, su terquedad de ver mal a Candy siempre estaba llegando a un límite para él, tenía que poner un alto- está equivocada, ella no me busco y no está conmigo por nada de lo que dice- la cara de enojo de la tía era muy notoria- yo volví por ella –.dijo con una seguridad que la desconcertó.

Los ojos de la tía se abrieron al escuchar eso- William- apretó las manos- NO TE PERMITIRE QUE ARRUINES TU VIDA CON ESA HUERFANA-

Albert cambio su rostro a uno molesto y serio- NO LE ESTOY PIDENDO PERMISO, ME OYO HE TOMADO MI DECISIÓN Y ESTA CONVERSACION SE TERMINA AQUÍ- se giro dejando a la tía abuela haciendo el peor coraje de su vida, no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra por el coraje que tenia, solo apretó los puños, pues Albert se giro para salir pero recordó algo y vio a la tía abuela – QUIERO QUE ESCARLET SALGA DE LA MANSION LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE, ASI QUE-

El coraje de la tía llego a su límite- ES MI INVITADA WILLIAM, POR UN MAL ENTENDIDO; NO LA HECHARE-

Albert seguía serio- ESTOY DANDO UNA ORDEN TIA O PREFIERE QUE LO HAGA YO- secamente hablo.

Apretó más los puños- William, no te atreverías-

Se retaron con la mirada- NO QUISIERA HACERLO ASI QUE LE PIDO DE FAVOR QUE LA DESPIDE TIA, NO QUISIERA SER YO QUIEN LA SAQUE- no espero que dijera otra palabra más y salió de ese lugar.

Al cerrar la puerta la tía abuela se dejo caer en la silla, sus manos apretaban sus puños y dijo – NO TE DEJARE COMETER ESA LOCURA WILLIAM- golpeo el escritorio- TE LO JURO SOBRE MI CADAVER TE CASARAS CON ESA MUERTA DE HAMBRE- sus ojos eran de enojo y no movía la vista de aquella puerta- TENDRE QUE APRESURAR LAS COSAS- la frustración era muy grande. Sin duda su próximo movimiento sería peor.

Solo el tiempo diría si Albert había hecho lo correcto al ver enfrentando cara a cara a Eloy, sin duda la pelea entre los Andrew no tendría cuartel y lo peor apenas comenzaba.


End file.
